Mélodie d'espoir
by blackwings-94
Summary: Eren travaille dans un café pendant l'été en tant que job étudiant. Un jour, un bel inconnu bien habillé et aux cheveux d'ébène apparaît. La mélodie du cœur et de l'espoir est à présent lancée pendant qu'une mystérieuse série d'incendies ravage le quartier. UA LevixEren (et d'autres couples) /!\ Dernier chapitre en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire à chapitre cette fois sur le couple Eren et Levi. Cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrite et en grande partie corrigée donc je ne vous laisserai pas mariner pendant des mois et des mois chers lecteurs pour avoir la suite^^

**Titre: **Mélodie d'espoir

**Pairing:** LevixEren (et d'autres couples comme JeanxMarco et bien d'autres à découvrir)

**Rating:** M (pour cause d'un futur lemon voire même de deux et pour le langage aussi de Levi)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et donc je ne me fais aucun argent dessus. Tout ce que j'écris est fait par passion.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Le café était devenu bien bruyant depuis que Reiner, Bertholt, Connie, Sasha, Christa et Ymir sont venus me voir. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que j'y travaille avec Mikasa et Armin car nous avions besoin d'un job d'été pour financer notre voyage. Notre ami blond était venu avec un catalogue de vacances en classe. Après l'avoir feuilleté tous les trois ensemble, certaines destinations nous avaient tout de suite parlées. Nous voulions les découvrir de nos propres yeux quitte à trouver un travail chacun de notre côté pour économiser et partir l'été prochain. J'avais postulé dans ce café et Mikasa avait refusé de le faire à un autre endroit tenant absolument à ce qu'on prenne le même boulot. Armin n'avait pas été pris là où il voulait et le patron l'avait laissé nous rejoindre.

Nous sommes les seuls employés. L'endroit est propre et très bien éclairé par de grandes baies vitrées qui donnent sur les rues animées de la capitale. Une fois passé la porte d'entrée elle aussi vitrée et le doux son du carillon, on tombe presque directement sur le comptoir où quelques chaises hautes permettent de discuter avec le barman. D'autres sièges accompagnés de tables ornées de jonquilles sont disposés le longs des grandes fenêtres permettant d'admirer l'extérieur. Une petite pièce plus intime est annexée à l'arrière sans pour autant qu'il y ait une séparation avec le reste du café. Quelques fauteuils et tables basses sont à la disposition des clients. Le sol carrelé d'un gris mat fait joliment écho aux restes de la décoration noire et marron. Un somptueux mélange de bois et d'acier.

Je suis en train de laver un verre pendant que Reiner me raconte ses mésaventures amoureuses de l'été. Je ne l'écoute plus que d'une oreille depuis que cet homme élégant vêtu de noir est entré. Il s'est assis silencieusement près de la fenêtre avant de poser ses coudes sur la table, la tête dans ses mains à regarder le paysage urbain d'un air mélancolique. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de le contempler.

\- Eren...dis...je te cause!

Reiner m'interpelle. J'avais la tête dans les nuages et l'atterrissage fut brutal. Je m'aperçois que chacun était venu pour faire la fête à nos frais plutôt que de venir nous soutenir. C'est le même cérémonial toutes les semaines. Je les surveille alors du coin de l'œil pendant que je continue ma vaisselle.

Sasha avait pris l'habitude de dépenser tout son argent pour venir s'empiffrer de pâtisseries et souvent sur le compte de ce pauvre Connie. Il en pinçait pour elle mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui dire. Il la soutenait et aimait lui faire plaisir mais il se laissait complètement marcher sur les pieds. Bertholt, lui, voulait nous aider à nettoyer le café et grâce à sa grandeur, il pouvait se charger des endroits les moins faciles d'accès sans échelle. Christa et Ymir, quand à elles, prenaient toujours la banquette du fond, à l'abri des regards, pour être tranquille.

Je sens Armin tirer un peu sur mon bras. Il me demande de me charger de ce nouveau client puisque Mikasa est partie derrière vider les poubelles. Je prends donc une grande inspiration avant de m'approcher de lui. J'avance doucement en remettant mon tablier en place et je me racle un peu la gorge pour montrer ma présence une fois près de lui. Son regard se détache de la fenêtre.

\- Que désirez-vous monsieur?

\- Toi...

Sa réponse avait failli m'en faire perdre mon carnet et mon bic. Je dois avoir les joues légèrement rouges mais je répète ma question comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Il s'enfonce dans son siège, bras et jambe croisées, comme s'il avait l'intention de me défier. Ses pupilles sont plutôt petites et d'un gris profond tout en dégageant une certaine force. Son apparence montre qu'il est sûr de lui. Après quelques secondes, il répond un simple « thé noir sans sucre » puis ferme ses paupières avant de détourner son visage vers la baie vitrée.

Je rejoins le bar pour donner la commande à mon ami. Reiner me fait une tape dans le dos pour dire qu'il s'en va avec Bertholt. Connie fait signe lui aussi en traînant Sasha derrière lui par le bras. Cette dernière voulant encore rester pour goûter tous les plats de la carte. Il ne reste plus que les deux filles dans le fond. Sans aucun autre client, je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler notre nouvel arrivant au charme très singulier au point de presque le dévisager. Chose dont il semble ne pas se soucier d'ailleurs.

Sa longue veste fine pend le long de son siège avec le soin de ne pas en fouler le sol. Ses vêtements sobres avec son pantalon de toile et sa simple chemise blanche donnent un rendu plutôt chic et soigné. Même assis, il ne me semble pas très grand pour un homme. Malgré que je sois un adolescent et lui un adulte, ma tête doit le dépasser de quelque peu. Son expression est plutôt morose.

J'arrête de le fixer pour aider Armin à ranger un peu le désordre occasionné par nos camarades de classe. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour Mikasa qui n'était toujours pas revenue. Je vais donc à l'arrière pour m'assurer que tout va bien et je la vois en train de parler avec le patron, Pixis. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre mais il préfère passer son temps à boire que de tenir le bar. Ce n'était pas un hasard qu'on avait eu cette place. Il me rappelle le concierge de l'école, un certain Hannes. Je retourne donc en boutique. L'homme qui m'attirait était parti. Seul son billet est resté sur le comptoir. Je le range dans la caisse en me demandant bien qui était cet individu.

Je me charge des dernières tâches avant de fermer le café. Armin avait dû rentrer plus tôt pour s'occuper de son grand-père. Je vois à travers la porte vitrée que ma sœur adoptive m'attend. Le vélo près d'elle pour revenir à la maison. Je tourne la clé dans la serrure en prenant soin de rabattre la pancarte avec écrit « closed ». Mikasa se met la première sur le véhicule et je prends la place du porte bagage. Quand nous passons sur un des nombreux ponts du parcours, j'observe les alentours et le magnifique coucher de soleil qui nous irradie. Je profite de la chaleur qu'il reste en cette fin de journée avec la brise qui l'accompagne. Soudain, je vois l'homme de cette après-midi un peu plus loin près du carrefour. Il me regarde un instant quand nous passons près de lui mais il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir reconnu. Je remarque en me retournant en sa direction qu'il n'est pas seul. Un grand blond se tient à ses côtés. Je ne peux en voir davantage car nous les avons dépassés depuis un moment maintenant.

Le lendemain, je continue mon travail comme chaque jour. Il fait chaud et je dois m'essuyer régulièrement le front. Je prends ma pause en laissant Mikasa s'occuper de servir les clients pendant que je me retire à l'arrière du café. Je bois un coup d'eau à ma bouteille avant de la rattraper de justesse après avoir aperçu l'homme d'hier dans la rue en face. Il est assis sur un petit muret en brique, une cigarette à la main. Il caresse un chat noir qui semble s'être pris d'affection pour lui. Il me remarque et m'invite à le rejoindre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux, gamin?

Je lui demande alors s'il habite dans le coin.

\- En quoi ça te regarde?

Je me dis qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à discuter malgré l'invitation. J'essaye d'en faire de même en disant que c'est la maison qui paye. Il soulève un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Si t'es capable de me distraire, morveux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je prends sa phrase comme un défi.

\- Venez au café pour le savoir.

Il lâche un rictus amusé en écrasant sa clope dans un petit cendrier portable. Il le remet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de me suivre. J'ouvre la porte et ma prof de science me tombe presque littéralement dessus. Ses différents élans en tout genre avaient eu pour conséquence son surnom la folle par tout l'établissement. Elle était quelqu'un de bien mais ses méthodes d'enseignement ainsi que ses expériences bizarres viraient parfois à la limite du glauque. Inquiète, elle me questionne sur mon boulot estival tout en ayant pensé à amener mes copies d'examens pour me retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Je ne suis pas mauvais élève, je suis même dans la moyenne mais Mikasa et Armin sont bien au dessus de moi dans toutes les matières excepté le sport pour mon ami. Elle désirait donc que j'apprenne de mes erreurs pour essayer d'arriver au même niveau que ces derniers. Elle paye pas de mine mais sa sensibilité aux sentiments d'autrui est presque comme un sixième sens. Elle se montre un peu surprise en désignant du doigt le visiteur que j'ai amené.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Rivaille?

Son nom est donc Rivaille, bon à savoir. Au moins, maintenant, je ne l'appellerai plus simplement « l'homme ». Le concerné pesta en lui-même. Il ne veut apparemment pas la supporter davantage. Je demande donc à ma prof de bien vouloir retourner à ses affaires même si j'aurai aimé savoir d'où ils se connaissaient. Je la chasse de force malgré sa tonne de protestations en prétextant une excuse bidon. Une fois la porte fermée pour de bon, je soupire. Je me dis après coup que ça me coûtera cher à la rentrée mais l'envie de le voir reconnaissant fut la plus forte. Je suis quelque peu déçu de voir qu'il n'en montre rien et reprend la même place qu'hier.

Mes lèvres soufflent également la même question. Même réponse. Armin s'affaire à lui préparer son thé. Le son du carillon résonne. Jean et Marco me saluent et le plus grand des deux s'excuse de ne pas être passé avant. Jean lui reproche alors de garder le magasin de ses parents. Cette activité les empêchait de se voir à longueur de journée. C'était pour la même raison qu'ils n'étaient pas venus nous rendre visite. Je m'apprête à servir le café mais Jean me bloque le passage. Il secoue alors mes cheveux comme si j'étais encore un gamin.

\- Alors, on bosse dur?

J'ai juste l'envie de lui faire ravaler cet air narquois sur son visage. Je l'ignore pour servir mon client qui est en train de noter quelque chose dans un carnet. Je n'arrive pas à voir de quoi il s'agit exactement. D'aussi loin, j'aurai dit que cela ressemblait vaguement à une partition. Son regard est toujours aussi froid et morose. J'aimerai m'installer en face de lui ne serait-ce que pour continuer à le contempler jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Malheureusement pour moi, les cris de Jean repoussent mon envie à plus tard.

Je reviens vers le bar. Les deux hommes prennent leur commande. Je m'exécute en allant le plus lentement possible pour servir celui aux cheveux en partie gris. Un tension s'installe entre nous.

\- j'espère au moins que tu ne vas pas cracher dans ma tasse.

Je la sentais venir celle-là.

\- Ah ouais? Je parie que t'aurais même pas été fichu de le remarquer.

\- Comment ça?

\- Hé bien, t'es tellement lent du cerveau qu'avec un peu de chance c'est en sortant que t'aurais vu qu'il y avait un truc pas net.

Jean se précipite alors sur moi, me tenant par le col. Le bruit d'une tasse posée sur une table retentit. Mikasa l'a déposée sans aucune douceur pour calmer nos ardeurs. Elle le regarde sans laisser transparaître une seule émotion. Rivaille, quant à lui, affiche un visage exaspéré par notre dispute. Je m'éloigne un peu tout en remettant rapidement ma cravate en place. L'homme vêtu de noir paya pendant ce temps avant de s'en aller. Je ramasse alors les pièces de son addition tout en maudissant intérieurement l'acteur de ce fiasco.

Pixis nous appela dans la soirée pour nous prévenir qu'il devait recevoir un gros colis pour demain. Il a juste ajouté que sa fonction serait de décorer et de redonner un peu de charme à la boutique. Il a donc demandé à Mikasa et à moi d'être les porteurs. Pour avoir plus de facilité, nous avons donc commencé à déblayer tout ce qui encombrait le passage à l'arrière du café. Il aurait été impossible par devant, la porte étant trop petite d'après lui. Mikasa se charge d'empiler les cartons pendant que je balaie avec Armin. Ce dernier me fait remarquer que j'exécute mon travail plus lentement que d'habitude. Je me demandais simplement si j'allais le revoir un jour.

Le chat qu'il caressait tantôt vient tout à coup se frotter à mes jambes. Je le prends dans mes bras en lui faisant une petite grattouille sur la tête au passage. Il ronronne heureux du traitement. Je le repose vite à terre pour reprendre mon balai. Pendant ce temps, Armin est parti aux toilettes et Mikasa est en train de téléphoner aux parents pour les prévenir des heures supplémentaires payées.

Je fouille un peu dans les débris pour commencer à trier quand une voix m'interpelle. La silhouette est petite et je n'ai aucun mal à en distinguer son propriétaire. Le chat s'empresse alors de le rejoindre. Il le prend à son tour dans ses bras, l'animal se plaisant contre lui.

Pour répondre à ta question, j'habite juste dans l'immeuble en face.

Et il part sans rien dire de plus. Je ne comprends pas les raisons de son geste. Il est venu me parler et répondre à ma question alors que je pensais qu'il ne s'en souviendrait même pas. Je le regarde alors s'éloigner avec une certaine appréhension.

Comme chaque soir, je retourne avec Mikasa. On avait conclu de pédaler une fois sur deux. Armin fait un bout de chemin avec nous jusqu'au carrefour mais la rue que nous devions emprunter est bloquée. Un incendie ravage une des maisons. Nous pensons alors à contourner l'incident mais je m'arrête brutalement et la troupe en fait de même. J'ai reconnu quelqu'un auprès des équipes de pompiers. En particulier, le grand blond qui était aux côtés de Rivaille l'autre soir. Il est apparemment brigadier au vu de son uniforme et ordonne chaque tâche de façon précise à ses hommes avant de s'exécuter sur le champ.

Mikasa suggère de partir mais Armin l'en empêche. Une personne est extirpée des flammes puis amenée sur une civière par deux pompiers. Ces derniers évacuent plusieurs corps et dans ceux-ci, un camarade de classe, Thomas. Je me précipite pour me renseigner sur son état mais un ambulancier coupe mon élan en me demandant de m'éloigner. J'insiste et je vois monter le corps de notre ami dans l'ambulance avec celui d'autres amis. Les corps de Mina, Samuel, Franz et Hannah.

Armin s'est renseigné sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'agit d'une fête qui aurait mal tourné. Je me souviens alors que Marco nous en avait parlé tantôt. Ils hésitaient encore s'ils allaient y participer ou non. Je n'ai vu aucun des deux et avec l'enchaînement des ambulances, il est plus que probable qu'ils avaient déjà été emmenés à l'hôpital ou alors avec un peu de chance, ils n'avaient peut-être pas répondu à l'appel.

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et je sonne à Jean en espérant que le pire n'était pas arrivé. Il a beau être con, il mérite quand même pas un tel sort. Il décroche après une longue attente. Je suis étonné d'entendre des sanglots étouffés derrière sa voix. Il essaye de faire en sorte que les émotions ne prennent pas le dessus pour mieux me répondre. Il me dit qu'il est indemne car il était sorti à ce moment-là pour prendre l'air. L'incendie s'est déclaré juste après et il s'en veut de ne rien avoir remarqué. Marco est encore aux soins intensifs et les médecins ignorent s'il va s'en sortir.

Je coupe l'appel. Mikasa veut qu'on rentre car cela ne sert à rien de rester davantage sur les lieux du drame. Je quitte la scène avec effroi et inquiétude. J'entends Armin renifler derrière moi. Il pleure à cause du trop plein d'émotion. Il s'inquiète autant que nous sur la vie de nos amis. Il choisit de se rendre à l'hôpital pour soutenir Jean. Je demande qu'il nous tienne au courant par message de la situation.

**POV Jean**

Cela fait maintenant un bout de temps que j'attends que Marco sorte de la salle d'opération. Peut-être seulement vingt minutes que j'attends ? J'ai l'impression que ce sont des heures. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer non plus. Dire que j'étais présent et que je n'ai rien pu faire pour que rien ne lui arrive. J'étais là et je n'ai rien vu. En repensant aux événements, un excès de rage m'emporte et je tape dans un des bancs métalliques du couloir. Quelques infirmières me supplient de me détendre un peu. Il n'y a rien à faire, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Fou de ne pas savoir ce qu'il advient de Marco.

Va-t-il s'en sortir? Les médecins pourront-ils le sauver? L'incertitude est décidément la pire des choses. Je m'assieds sur ce même banc qui a reçu mes coups. Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et la tête entre mes mains. J'essaye de retenir quelques sanglots mais je n'y arrive pas. Sa présence me manque et j'aimerai tellement être près de lui pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Juste lui tenir sa main me suffirait. Je serais moins dans cette incertitude angoissante.

« Ne me quitte pas Marco...je t'en prie...ne me quitte pas... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer davantage. Un médecin sort de la salle. Il me fait en un signe de tête qu'il est en partie tiré d'affaire. J'ai envie de bondir de joie mais celle-ci retombe très vite quand il m'annonce qu'il sera mis aux soins intensifs sans la certitude qu'ils pourront le garder en vie. Ses chances de mourir se sont radicalement amoindries mais le doute est toujours présent. Il tente de me rassurer en disant qu'il avait plus de chance de survivre que l'inverse mais ce détail me fait craindre le pire encore une fois.

Mon portable sonne et je décroche. Eren et les autres sont sur les lieux du drame. J'essaye de me contenir mais je n'y parviens pas. Le fait de parler à quelqu'un de la situation, c'est comme l'avouer, l'accepter et j'ai du mal. J'essaye d'étouffer mes sanglots pour mieux les informer de la situation. J'entends que Armin compte me rejoindre. Très bien, cela me permettra peut-être de vider mon sac. Je préfère devant le blond que l'autre crétin. Je n'avouerai jamais mes faiblesses face à lui et encore moins sous les yeux de Mikasa.

Le jour de la rentrée, elle m'avait tapé dans l'œil. J'aurai aimé lui faire ma déclaration et peut-être avoir la chance de sortir avec elle mais bien vite je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments étaient pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec mon ami. Petit à petit, je me disais que c'était normal de ressentir de l'affection pour lui vu comme nous étions proches. Il était mon meilleur ami mais quelques détails ne m'ont pas échappé. Il rougissait vite à chacun de mes compliments et je le surprenais parfois à me regarder en cours avant de détourner le regard dans son cahier. Tous ces petits détails ne m'ont pas semblé bizarres. J'avais envie de les partager.

Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, ce ne fut pas à moi de faire le premier pas. C'est lui qui est venu me trouver pour me dire ces quelques mots. Quelques mots qui ont changé notre relation. Il m'aimait et s'en sentait même désolé. Nous sommes deux hommes après tout. Je n'ai pas pu lui mentir et je l'ai donc embrassé. Depuis lors, nous formons un couple.

C'est égoïste mais je ne veux plus me retrouver de nouveau seul. J'ai du mal à imaginer ma vie sans lui à présent. On a prévu à la fin de nos études de vivre ensemble et de reprendre l'entreprise familiale de ses parents. Une vie paisible loin des soucis que n'importe qui pourrait souhaiter au final. Nous désirons juste être heureux mais malheureusement la vie n'en décide pas toujours ainsi.

J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Je me retourne et je vois Armin qui m'observe inquiet. Il a même apporté un gobelet d'eau au cas-où en passant par la salle d'accueil. Nous nous asseyons pour que je puisse lui confier mes tourments. Il écoute sans rien dire et me serre la main lors des passages plus douloureux en guise de soutien. Je le remercie. Il me sourit alors en me disant que tout ira bien.

Après cette phrase, une infirmière vient vers nous pour nous informer du réveil de Marco. Armin désire me laisser seul pour le rejoindre. Il s'excuse d'ailleurs de ne pas pouvoir rester car sinon son grand-père risque de s'inquiéter. Je le salue brièvement avant d'entrer dans la chambre. J'ouvre délicatement la porte et je lui souris. Je le vois malgré la faible lueur émanant de sa lampe de chevet. Une série de machine est disposée autour du lit pour l'aider à mieux respirer. Je m'approche doucement du lit avant de m'asseoir et de serrer sa main dans la mienne.

\- Hé...Marco...dis-je pour l'interpeller.

Il tourne alors lentement la tête en ma direction. Il était bien conscient vu qu'il a relevé mon appel. Il me sourit niaisement comme à son habitude. Je ne lui pose aucune question car ce sourire veut tout dire. Il est là pour que j'arrête de m'inquiéter car il va bien. Quelques larmes roulent malgré tout sur mes joues. Je vide alors mon sac en lui demandant pardon de ne pas avoir pu le protéger. Je me sens si minable.

Une main vient essuyer mes perles salées. Je relève la tête et je constate qu'il me sourit de nouveau. Il ne m'en veut absolument pas et me remercie d'être à ses côtés pour partager ce moment difficile. Je vois toutes ses paroles dans ce sourire. Je serre un peu plus sa main dans la mienne.

« Je t'aime idiot... »

La vie à beau être une chienne, les épreuves qu'elle nous impose nous rendent plus forts. Nous en sommes bien conscient et c'est pourquoi nous chérissons ce moment plus qu'un autre ce soir.

**Pov Eren**

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Ma mère a rangé mes magazines sur le lit. Je les avais oubliés dans le salon hier soir et elle déteste voir des trucs traîner un peu partout. D'habitude, je passe la soirée en bas avec mes parents. Je regarde souvent la télévision avec Mikasa pendant que mon père lit ou se penche sur son travail. Ma mère fait généralement la vaisselle avant de nous rejoindre.

Cette fois, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Je repense aux événements de tout à l'heure. J'espère vraiment ne pas me réveiller avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Malgré la gravité de l'accident, mes pensées se tournent vers Rivaille. Plus je me répète ce nom dans la tête, plus il me semble familier. J'ai tellement envie de le connaître davantage. Il y a quelque chose qui m'attire chez lui, j'ignore juste quoi. Je m'interroge sur ce qu'il pourrait faire en ce moment. Peut-être était-il en train de prendre son bain?

Je l'imagine nu. Une partie de mon sang afflue vers le bas. Je me retourne sur le ventre pour cacher la bosse qui commence à apparaître. Son corps doit vraiment être parfait, finement musclé. L'image où je suis en train de me rincer l'œil n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je le vois avec quelques gouttes d'eau qui lui parcourent le torse, le visage légèrement rosé par la chaleur. Mon érection se fait plus forte. Je chasse cette idée de mon esprit pour essayer de m'endormir.

Je me réveille en ayant reçu un coup de réveil sur le crâne. Mikasa est debout au dessus de moi. Elle me rappelle à l'ordre comme quoi il était temps que je me lève. Je pose mes deux pieds à terre tout en prenant des nouvelles de l'incendie de la veille. Franz, Thomas et Mina avaient succombé à leurs blessures. Les autres étaient vivants. Seul Marco devait rester un moment supplémentaire sous surveillance. Une partie de son coté droit et son visage étaient brûlés au troisième degré. Il avait besoin de repos mais il était sauvé.

Armin était rentré chez lui une fois que Marco avait repris conscience. Il avait ainsi laissé seul les deux amants. J'en suis heureux pour Jean car même s'il reste un imbécile, il ne mérite pas de perdre une personne aussi chère pour lui. Personne ne le mérite. Mikasa est pareille. Elle ne supporterait pas de me perdre. En parlant du loup, elle me donne une tape sur la tête pour me presser le pas.

Nous prenons le chemin habituel pour se rendre au café. Nous rencontrons Armin sur le chemin. Il nous attendait au carrefour sous un arbre, un livre à la main. En arrivant, je remarque un bâton devant la porte de la boutique. Je le dégage d'un coup de pied et j'ouvre. La seule différence ce matin est que nous devons installer le piano à l'intérieur. Il avait été livré tôt et déposé là. Heureusement que personne n'avait eu l'idée de le voler. On essaye de le soulever et on comprend tout de suite pourquoi personne ne s'y était risqué. Il ne veut pas bouger d'un iota. Je passe alors par devant pour m'assurer qu'aucun client n'était déjà là. Je croise Rivaille attendant devant la porte avec le grand blond d'hier soir. Je les salue et les invite à prendre place.

\- Vous semblez avoir besoin d'aide pour transporter ce piano, je me trompe?

Il nous avait donc vu essayer de le déplacer mais sans succès. Le plus petit est étrangement étonné de la proposition.

\- Erwin, t'y penses pas j'espère...t'as passé toute la nuit à éteindre cet incendie.

C'était donc bien lui. J'accepte son offre.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour toucher un truc aussi immonde. Ptain' regarde, il est encore couvert de crasse!

Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi maniaque. Il est vrai qu'il est toujours bien habillé et soigné. Malgré sa petite taille, il possède un charisme fou. Son compagnon aussi d'ailleurs. Ils forment à eux deux un joli lot à croquer. Le dénommé Erwin nous aide à déplacer l'encombrant objet. Sans lui, nous n'y serions jamais arrivés. Je le remercie puis je leur sert les boissons demandées. Je les laisse discuter tout en les observant du coin de l'œil.

Je verse son café toujours dans la même tasse depuis qu'il est venu. Je ne m'en suis encore jamais rendu compte avant qu'Armin me le dise. Je prends soin de cette tasse comme si elle était devenue l'une des plus grandes merveilles de ce monde. Maintenant que j'ai appris son goût pour la propreté, je veux qu'elle soit encore plus impeccable à l'avenir. Au fond, j'avais peut-être senti inconsciemment son côté maniaque.

Ils sont restés près de deux heures à bavarder. Erwin paya l'addition avant que je retourne m'occuper des autres clients. Mikasa me remplaça ensuite le temps que je dépoussière le piano. Je veux qu'il brille sans une seule parcelle poussiéreuse. Je le nettoie alors de fond en comble. J'ai remarqué que Rivaille le fixait assez souvent entre deux phrases. Peut-être était-ce la poussière qui attirait son regard et le gênait malgré qu'il y avait comme une étincelle dans ses pupilles. Une envie me prend de faire glisser mes doigts sur les touches mais j'en suis incapable. Je n'ai jamais appris à en jouer.

La journée se termine déjà et au final, je ne sais toujours presque rien sur lui. Je balaie une dernière fois le trottoir avant de rentrer. La route se passe sans imprévus. Nous décidons de faire un détour jusqu'à l'hôpital. Nous avons tous le cafard depuis ce matin à cause de ce tragique accident qui a enlevé la vie à quelques uns de nos amis. Nous nous sommes efforcés pour rendre l'accueil le plus agréable possible. Surtout après avoir vu Rivaille sourire d'un air léger en compagnie du blond. J'en ai eu un pincement au cœur.

Nous arrivons dans la chambre de Marco. Évidemment, Jean est à son chevet. Il lui tient la main et ses cernes montrent qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la nuit. Marco se réveille à cause de notre présence. Il est recouvert de bandages et semble affaibli. Son amant s'enquit de sa santé. Le blessé sourit mais un silence morbide s'installe quand il questionne sur l'état des autres. Il n'insiste pas comprenant que la situation est très loin d'être réjouissante. Nous restons un peu pour lui remonter le moral avant de prendre congé de lui. Il a encore besoin de se reposer.

Je file encore une fois dans mon lit dès que je suis rentré à la maison. Je jette un œil sur les magazines. Je me dis qu'il faudrait que je les lise car c'est maman qui me les a offerts en pensant me faire plaisir. Je n'en ai juste pas le courage et encore moins pour les ranger. Je les avais balancés là pour dire qu'ils ne me servent pas de peluche pour dormir. Je remets ça à plus tard, mes paupières sont bien trop lourdes ce soir.

La journée s'écoule comme toutes les autres excepté qu'aujourd'hui il n'est pas encore venu. Je vois le soleil décliner doucement à l'horizon. Je suis seul. Armin ne se sentait pas bien au matin. Quant à Mikasa, Pixis l'a envoyé faire une course chez son fournisseur. Bien entendu, ce fut difficile qu'elle accepte qu'on soit séparé pendant le travail. Pixis n'est jamais au bar pour nous surveiller restant la plupart du temps dans son appartement situé au dessus du café. Il se contente de donner quelques directives de temps à autres avec son air légèrement bourré. Il cache souvent dans sa veste une petite bouteille de whisky qu'il s'empresse de boire même devant nous ou les clients. Il n'est pas une mauvais patron bien qu'un peu spécial sur les bords et mauvais perdant. On l'entend parfois râler après avoir perdu un pari aux courses hippiques. Je me dis seulement qu'on aurait pu tombé sur pire, un esclavagiste.

La sonnette retentit. Je vois l'homme de mes désirs depuis quelques jours sur le pas de la porte. Il s'installe à son siège habituel et commande la même boisson. Il est seul aujourd'hui lui aussi. Je m'affaire à préparer son breuvage pendant qu'une douce mélodie résonne dans toute la pièce. Je fais un quart de tour sur moi-même avec la tasse en main. Je suis subjugué par la vélocité de ses doigts sur le piano. La musique jouée était triste et mélancolique mais à la fois magnifique. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux la savourer. J'apprécie l'enchaînement des notes et de leur rythme. Je me sens comme apaisé. Après son récital, je le vois tenir légèrement sa main et une partie de son bras gauche. Il a le visage légèrement crispé par la douleur.

\- Pourquoi?

\- T'avais pas l'air en forme depuis hier gamin. Tu faisais pitié.

\- Merci, c'était très beau.

Il reprend sa place initiale sans en dire davantage. Je lui sers son café. Il en boit une gorgée. J'ai envie de lui demander de m'apprendre à jouer mais je me retiens.

Le coucher de soleil le rend encore plus beau. Les reflets que laisse échapper la fenêtre à sa droite donne à sa chevelure une texture plus soyeuse encore. J'adorerais y passer mes doigts pendant plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures même. Même pour l'éternité tout en oubliant le temps qui passe. Mon regard est pendu à ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, je peux lui parler en tête à tête. Il refuse toujours de s'exprimer sur sa personne. Je m'en fiche car les quelques paroles prononcées me suffisent. Elles sont un autre trésor. Un trésor beau car il est rare. Je le lui fais donc remarquer.

\- Ah bon? Pourtant, je suis plutôt bavard, répond-t-il l'air un peu blasé.

Il me surprendra toujours. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de facettes différentes. Il me sourit discrètement. Ce n'est pas la première fois mais ce fut le premier qui m'a été destiné. Il a été très léger presque imperceptible mais je l'ai vu. J'ai tellement de questions qui me brûlent les lèvres mais j'évite de les poser.

Je suis là debout ne pouvant m'empêcher de fixer tout son être. J'ai l'impression qu'il ressent la même chose. Je m'approche de son visage sans m'en rendre compte totalement. Il ne bouge pas, il attend.

J'entends ma sœur adoptive revenir. Elle vient de couper ce moment merveilleux par la même occasion. Elle est très peu essoufflée pourtant je suis certain qu'elle s'est dépêchée pour que je reste seul le moins longtemps possible. Il me fait un dernier signe. Celui de lui tendre ma main. Il y met quelques pièces de monnaie avant de s'en aller en remettant sa veste. Je dois avoir l'air bien con à présent avec ma bouche quelque peu entrouverte.

\- Eren, tu vas bientôt avaler les mouches.

Je me suis allongé sur mon lit après le repas du soir. J'ai décidé de faire l'impasse sur la douche. Je la prendrai demain matin. Je prends enfin le temps de lire les magazines qui décoraient le sol de ma chambre. J'ai le temps puisque nous avions tous demandés un congé pour aller aux funérailles de nos camarades de classe. Ma mère m'a dit qu'on s'y rendrait dans l'après-midi. Les pages défilent assez vite car rien ne m'intéresse vraiment au final sauf quand je découvre alors quelque chose qui me transperce le cœur. J'y apprends une vérité. Une triste réalité même, celle de Rivaille.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu et de vous retrouver pour le suivant. N'hésitez pas à commenter cette histoire pour que celle-ci puisse s'améliorer ou juste pour faire plaisir à l'auteur^^


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou^^

Voici le deuxième chapitre qui arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu. Logiquement, je n'étais pas chez moi ce weekend mais par un concours de circonstances j'ai pu rentrer plus tôt et poster ce nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps d'écrire une review (et à qui j'ai répondu) et tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en "follows".

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Eren! Tu n'as pas encore nettoyé correctement cette tasse!

\- Pardon, Rivaille...j'y ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

\- Non mais de qui tu te moques, gamin...

Il s'approche comme un fauve sur sa proie. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de reculer près du bar. Tout en ne me laissant aucune échappatoire, il me fixe de ses yeux perçants avant de m'embrasser. Il profite du comptoir derrière moi pour prendre appui pendant que je l'enlace. Sa langue voulant s'aventurer de plus en plus profondément. Je ferme les yeux sans donner signe de résistance. Nos corps s'attirent mutuellement pour une étreinte sensuelle. Il commence à déboutonner ma veste de serveur avant d'arracher d'un coup ma chemise et ma cravate. Je sens ses dents et sa langue joueuse sur ma peau à la place. Une fois de plus, je ne proteste pas savourant les sensations qu'il m'offre.

J'ai l'impression de tout oublier. Chaque contact entre ma peau et la sienne est un électrochoc. Il m'allonge alors sur le comptoir et entreprend de défaire ma ceinture. Je ne me sens pourtant pas encore prêt. J'ai envie que ce moment dure davantage. Il stoppe alors toutes ses caresses pour me regarder.

\- Eren...me souffla-t-il...

\- Eren! Eren!

\- Hein?

Je me réveille et je vois Armin dans ma chambre en train de secouer mon bras. J'ai oublié qu'il nous accompagnerait car son grand-père ne sait pas conduire. Mes parents lui ont donc proposé de venir tôt au matin pour partir ensuite. Il est toujours à l'heure comparé à moi. Si Mikasa ou lui ne me réveillait pas, je continuerais certainement à dormir tranquillement. Je me hisse en dehors des couvertures à contre cœur. J'aime rester encore un peu pour profiter de la chaleur qu'elles gardent. J'aurai aussi aimé pouvoir connaître la suite de mon rêve. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas rêvé de choses si agréables.

Il est temps de monter en voiture pour rejoindre l'église. J'envoie un message à Connie pour savoir qui était déjà là. Marco ne pouvait pas se déplacer à cause de ses blessures. Jean avait voulu décliner l'offre pour rester avec lui mais reçut quelques sermons de sa part pour qu'il accepte d'y aller. Il décida de venir pour Marco et pour honorer la mémoire de nos camarades à sa place aussi.

Nous sortons de la voiture. Le corbillard n'est toujours pas arrivé. Pourtant, quelques personnes se sont déjà attroupées autour de la bâtisse, les autres attendent en discutant près des jardins. J'aperçois hanna complètement effondrée avec quelques larmes sur le visage. Armin s'approcha d'elle pour lui tendre un mouchoir et tenter de la réconforter de la perte de son petit ami, Franz. Reiner est là lui aussi avec Connie et Jean parlant tous les trois du drame. Je m'écarte un peu de leur conversation, je n'ai aucune envie de ressasser ce souvenir. Le groupe de Christa et Ymir vient juste de descendre d'une voiture aussi et me font un bref signe de la tête en guise de salutation.

Mes pas se dirigent vers les jardins. Je tombe nez à nez avec Sasha qui est train de cueillir chaque chose comestible à sa portée. Elle n'hésite pas à s'empiffrer sous le regard de tout le monde mais personne ne réagit car la plupart préfère se laisser morfondre. Il faut dire qu'elle avait de quoi trouver son bonheur dans cette multitude de plantations différentes décorées en leur centre par une petite pièce d'eau. Au coin d'une des allées, j'aperçois quelques cheveux blonds qui dépassent de la haie. J'y cours et je retrouve ainsi Annie. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait. Elle me sourit légèrement en guise de réponse à mon bonjour. Nous échangeons alors quelques mots avant que Bertholt vienne nous saluer à son tour.

Tout le monde s'avance vers le corbillard lorsque ce dernier arriva. Ils en sortirent trois cercueils. Chacun tente de retenir ses larmes et d'étouffer ses sanglots. Le moment était particulièrement pénible et difficile et d'autant plus vrai pour la famille des défunts. On ne s'attend pas qu'une fête prenne ce genre de tournure. Après tout, ils n'étaient partis que pour s'amuser. Des drames ainsi, il en arrive tous les jours. D'ailleurs, ils arrivent brusquement sans crier gare. Nous continuons alors de vivre de toutes nos forces sans imaginer quand sera notre tour. Pour Connie, il dit souvent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas y penser. Il a peut-être raison dans le fond mais une chose est sûre, on ne s'habitue jamais à ce que quelqu'un nous quitte.

Je sens alors une main dans la mienne.

\- Tu sais Eren, la vie est cruelle mais à la fois magnifique...

Je regarde Mikasa qui s'est mise à coté de moi. Les doigts de son autre main remettant correctement son écharpe à son cou. Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

Nous entrons alors dans l'église. La cérémonie se passe comme toutes les autres. Nos amis se situaient derrière nous et quelques rangs encore en arrière, notre professeur de sciences accompagnée de ce qui semble être son fiancé. Un grand barbu qui prend les gens de haut un trop de haut à mon goût. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait ce trip de renifler les gens. Les familles quand à elle, sont de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale. Le bâtiment n'était pas somptueusement décoré mais tout de même spacieux.

Chacun se poste devant les cercueils une dernière fois pour un dernier mot, un dernier hommage après le discours du prêtre. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors je me rassoies vite. Beaucoup en font de même sauf quelques personnes comme Hanji, Hanna, Jean ou bien encore Annie qui sont restés plus longtemps que les autres. Quelques secondes supplémentaires pour entendre un « pardon » assez discret de la part d'Annie. Je pense que seulement Armin et moi l'avons entendus, nous qui ne sommes pas loin des premiers rangs. La cérémonie s'achève et nous sortons pour nous rendre au cimetière.

Les corps sont enterrés dans le silence le plus total. Après ce dernier rituel, nous nous sommes installés dans un coin pour discuter. Les adultes ont tendance à discuter sans nous intégrer dans leur conversation, nous en avons donc fait de même. Nous formons ainsi un petit groupe constitué de Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Armin, Mikasa et moi. Le grand et l'autre baraqué sont déjà partis et nous avons perdu la trace d'Annie. Christa a ramené quelques bouteilles d'eau malgré les protestations d'Ymir. Sasha, quant à elle, cherche encore à manger.

\- Arrête de chercher, ici, il y a que des os à ronger...et pas de super fraîcheur en prime...lance Jean.

\- Oui tu devrais arrêter...je te paye une glace en rentrant si tu veux, propose Connie.

Elle accepte alors la proposition. Connie la rejoint pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

\- Et fais gaffe à pas tomber dans un trou...dit Ymir d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Hein?

\- Ben ouais, en plus de ça comme t'es petit on risque pas de s'en apercevoir...renchérit-elle.

Christa essaye alors de calmer le jeu. Je suis sure qu'elle fait ça pour qu'on arrête de déprimer en pensant un peu à autre chose. C'est bien son genre même si elle revient vite sur sa petite amie. Elle préfère lui faire des câlins sans que Christa ne puisse protester quoique ce soit et sans se gêner d'avoir des personnes tout autour.

Jean, quant à lui, s'était plongé dans l'envoi de sms à Marco. Il nous a fait lire un message qui disait qu'il allait bien. Mikasa me regarde alors et sort un chapeau de son sac pour le mettre sur ma tête sous prétexte que je risque l'insolation. Elle m'énerve à jouer les mères poules avec moi. Tout le monde en rigole surtout qu'elle n'avait pas eu meilleure idée que de prendre celui de pêche de mon père. Je me lève en le balançant sans ménagement par terre et je quitte le groupe. Mon ami décide de me suivre. Il tente de me calmer mais je continue de marcher un peu au hasard entre les allées.

On croise Annie qu'on pensait partie sur le chemin. Elle est devant la tombe encore fraîche de nos amis. Armin souhaite lui parler seul à seul. Je le laisse donc avec elle. Je reste tout de même dans les parages, l'air inquiet. J'ai connu Annie quand j'étais enfant. Je me bagarrais souvent avec les autres gamins du quartier, parfois, je me mesurais à elle aussi. Bien souvent trop forte pour moi malgré sa petite taille. Son père est un ancien combattant de l'armée, il lui a ainsi enseigné différentes techniques au corps à corps dès son plus jeune âge pour pouvoir se défendre. Ils s'étaient récemment installés dans une grande bâtisse délabrée du quartier en ayant pour projet de la retaper à neuf. Des travaux dans la maison avaient été entrepris et je les voyais souvent à l'œuvre. Maintenant, j'ai appris qu'elle vivait en internat pour jeune fille car son père était décédé.

J'entends le ton monter entre eux. La conversation arrive jusqu'à moi malgré la distance. Je la vois partir et mon ami semble déçu. Je m'approche de lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai juste l'impression...non oublie...je dois me tromper...

Je ne le questionne pas davantage. Cependant, une chose m'interpelle. Armin tape très souvent dans le mile. En général, les choses auxquelles il pense s'avèrent justes.

Avant de rejoindre le reste de ma famille, je demande à ce qu'on me laisse faire un détour. Armin ne conteste pas et je le remercie. Je suis sur d'avoir vu sa silhouette. Je prends le tournant qui me mène sur une nouvelle allée. Je le vois debout devant une tombe. Il se rend compte de ma présence et me demande ce que je fabrique dans ce cimetière. Je lui raconte la triste histoire tout en affichant un air désolé. Il me répond par une attitude similaire avant de s'accroupir devant une tombe pour remettre une fleur dans son vase.

« Erd Gin » né en 1988 et mort en 2013.

Il remet en place un vase de roses légèrement déplacé de son endroit initial. Elles sont encore fraîches et je devine que quelqu'un les as mises il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Sa fiancée vient encore lui apporter des fleurs toutes les semaines, me confie-t-il.

Je le regarde en silence. On passe à une autre tombe, celle d'une fille où j'apprends que c'est son père qui vient encore se recueillir. Une troisième avec plein de bouquets de fleur tout autour. J'imagine qu'il doit avoir une famille plutôt nombreuse. On finit par une dernière avec le même laps de temps de silence. Je ne l'interromps pas dans ses pensées car c'est plutôt comme s'il m'avait invité à le suivre.

\- C'était mes amis. Seulement, je n'ai pas fait le bon choix.

Il me lâche ça ainsi dans le vent, lui? Il me semble tout de même triste. Je sens aussi qu'il culpabilise pour quelque chose mais que cette confidence le soulage d'un poids. Il a beau avoir un mauvais caractère, le fait qu'il s'en veuille, je ne le supporte pas. Il est quelqu'un de bien pour moi malgré le peu de temps passé ensemble. On peut même dire qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment au final.

Je me mets à ses cotés et je m'incline un peu devant la tombe.

\- Je vous promets à tous de bien m'occuper de lui.

Je l'ai fait sans trop réfléchir et la réponse fut cinglante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie, gamin?

Un coup de pieds au derrière suivit ses paroles. Je perds l'équilibre et je me mange la bordure en ciment d'une des tombes. Je frotte ma joue meurtrie. Il m'observe de toute sa hauteur sans même m'aider à me relever. Au contraire, il s'en va. J'aperçois alors qu'un bout de papier tombe de sa poche. Je le ramasse et je cours après lui pour le lui rendre. Il le regarde d'un air dégoûté car un bout avait pris un peu de terre. Je l'essuie donc avant de le lui tendre à nouveau. Il me fixe toujours sans le prendre gardant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Garde-la morveux...je n'en ai plus besoin de toute façon.

Je me permets alors de l'ouvrir et je découvre qu'il s'agit d'une partition. Il n'y a aucun titre dessus mais comme je ne sais pas la lire j'ignore si c'est une composition originale ou non. Je la replie avant de la ranger dans ma veste. Il s'en va cette fois-ci pour de bon.

Je rejoins Mikasa et mes parents pour rentrer à la maison. Je profite d'être revenu plus tôt pour prendre un bon bain. Une activité interrompue par l'appel de ma mère qui me demande de descendre. J'enfile une serviette en vitesse. Jean est en train de m'attendre sur le pas de la porte.

\- Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, on a du pain sur la planche!

Je le regarde surpris. J'ignore totalement ce qu'il me veut.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- On sort pour chercher des indices sur...

Je l'empêche d'en dire davantage en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche. Ma mère qui est au fond du salon nous fixe déjà d'un air sévère.

\- Eren, de quels indices ton ami...

Il parlait des exercices de biologie donnés par madame Hanji. Tu le connais, il faut toujours qu'il s'y prenne à la dernière minute pour faire ses devoirs de vacances. Comme Marco n'est pas en état de les faire avec lui, il vient demander de l'aide.

\- Tu me paieras ça Eren...me chuchote-t-il.

Je me retourne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se taire et me laisser faire. Il se soumet sans me contredire pour une fois. Je dis à ma mère que nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Je l'invite à me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre avec Mikasa sur les talons. Elle a jugé bon de venir savoir de quoi il en retournait. J'ai juste la crainte que si cela va trop loin qu'elle raconte tout aux parents mais je préfère tout de même l'avoir près de nous que pas du tout.

Je referme la porte et Jean reprend son discours. Il nous explique qu'un petit groupe d'entre nous se chargerai de revenir sur le lieu de l'incendie pour tenter d'y trouver de nouvelles pistes. Elles pourraient nous ouvrir de nouveaux horizons pour expliquer le drame. Il serait constitué de Connie, Sasha, Armin, Mikasa, lui et moi. J'accepte mais Mikasa refuse. Elle nous en dissuade en nous disant qu'on n'entreprend pas ce genre de choses sur un coup de tête. J'admets qu'elle a raison. Nous ne ferions qu'inquiéter nos parents. Elle ajoute qu'il serait difficile de trouver quelque chose dans la pénombre et que nous passerions pour des vandales. Nous créerions ainsi plus de problèmes que de solutions. Jean est convaincu par ces paroles et abandonne le projet. Il nous rassure sur l'état de Marco avant de partir. Ce dernier se portait de mieux en mieux. Nous lui sourions en retour heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il s'en alla aussitôt après.

Le lendemain, nous sommes tous les trois assignés au service. Une saute d'humeur a dû prendre Pixis en se levant. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Il voulait qu'on le laisse se charger des boissons et des petits gâteaux. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Nous sommes en début de matinée. J'attends Rivaille avec impatience. La valse des clients ne suffit pas à le faire disparaître de mes pensées même pour quelques heures.

Un homme pousse la porte d'entrée et mon souhait se voit exaucer. Il était toujours aussi soigneusement habillé avec sa veste noire et son regard quelque peu blasé. J'ai appris à reconnaître quelques unes de ses émotions. Il peut se montrer heureux malgré qu'il ne sourie presque pas. J'aimerai passer plus de moments ainsi et voir un air satisfait sur son visage tout simplement. Je précise à Pixis de préparer son thé avec attention. Le vieil homme me fait un clin d'œil en guise d'accord. Il semble avoir compris ce qui me travaille et tente de m'encourager à sa façon.

Je me lance pour lui apporter sa tasse. Je la dépose délicatement mais Mikasa arrive derrière pour la retirer aussitôt. Elle s'excuse en prétextant que cette tasse possède un défaut. Je ne la crois pas évidemment car je la lave tous les jours. Si elle présentait la moindre petite faille, je l'aurai remarqué. Elle n'a pas dû digérer le moment intime que nous avons eu tous les deux l'autre fois. Elle s'en va en chercher une autre et de servir un nouveau thé. La tasse fut posée plus violemment, d'un coup sec. Rivaille observe l'objet sans même sourciller. Il en boit quelques gorgées avant de me fixer tout en m'invitant à m'asseoir en face de lui. Il s'attend à ce que je lui demande quelque chose.

\- Excusez-moi mais pour l'autre jour, j'y ai repensé et en fait...

\- Accouche gamin!

\- Voudriez-vous bien m'apprendre à jouer du piano?

Je l'ai dit d'une traite. Je peux lire sur son visage qu'il est stupéfait. Je le suis tout autant pour avoir oser le demander. Il ne répond pas. Un silence pesant s'installe. Je vois Mikasa du coin de l'œil en train de rager intérieurement. J'attends de lui un signe, un geste même le plus petit qu'il puisse exister mais rien. Une sorte de vide nous sépare.

La porte s'ouvre sur Erwin. Il est venu chercher Rivaille pour l'accompagner jusque chez lui. Ce dernier remet sa veste noire sans un bruit comme à son habitude.

\- Je reviendrai, lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Je prends ces deux mots pour un oui.

Reiner et Bertholt sont revenus. Le blond bien baraqué s'était encore fait jeter par les filles et il me raconte toutes ses mésaventures pour ne pas changer. Il s'arrête quand il remarque qu'un autre élément avait mon attention. Madame Hanji était à l'entrée tout sourire accompagnée d'un grand homme aux cheveux cendrés. Nous l'avions vu à l'enterrement et il a été présenté comme son fiancé. Nous avons appris seulement après que son prénom est Mike.

Il s'avance vers moi pour me renifler une fois encore. Je recule et s'attaque ensuite à Mikasa puis Armin. Hanji explique qu'il est enquêteur au sein de la police et que c'était l'un de ses tics. Il est chargé de s'occuper de cette mystérieuse affaire d'incendies. Je prends place au comptoir pour entendre ce qu'il a à nous dire. C'est tout le contraire qu'il se produit. Il commence à nous poser différentes questions sur le sujet en précisant qu'il avait préféré attendre quelques jours pour en discuter à froid avec nous sur la situation. Il nous interroge chacun à notre tour. Nous lui donnons notre version des faits qu'il inscrit dans un petit carnet. Il ajouta qu'il était déjà passé chez Jean pour prendre également son témoignage. Marco étant encore convalescent, il passera chez lui plus tard.

Je me dis que cette façon de procéder est la bonne. Malgré que nous en étions encore tous affectés d'une façon ou d'une autre, le plus gros était passé. Jean était déjà mort d'inquiétude pour son petit-ami même après son réveil et il aurait été mal venu de commencer un interrogatoire dans cette situation. J'ai encore le souvenir de les voir s'embrasser dans la chambre peu lorsque nous sommes passés rendre visite la dernière fois. Je les observais par la fente de la porte n'ayant pas le courage de les déranger. J'attendais qu'ils finissent pour pouvoir entrer. Marco rougissait sous les caresses de peur qu'une infirmière les surprennent à cet instant. Je les ai trouvés touchant même si Marco est trop bien pour l'autre abruti.

Cela me fait penser à Rivaille. J'ai ce genre d'envie quand il est près de moi. J'ai envie de lui faire oublier ce qu'il a vécu, atténuer cette tristesse qu'il garde en lui. Je la sens, il n'y a des choses qui ne trompent pas.

Reiner me coupe dans mes pensées en me saluant une dernière fois. Mike qui s'était mis au fond du café commence à ranger ses affaires. Il a fini son rapport et rentre avec sa fiancée. Cette dernière n'a pas arrêté de nous parler des toutes les expériences scientifiques récemment faites. Le seul résultat notable étant qu'elle a réussit à faire fuir le peu de clients qu'il restait.

Je prends l'initiative de ranger les meubles et d'y passer un coup de plumeau. Mikasa m'aide à tout déplacer. Je m'occupe de l'arrière boutique éternellement en désordre. Les chats du quartier s'amusent à déchirer les sacs poubelle. Quelques détritus jonchent la ruelle comme à l'accoutumée. Je me mets à les ramasser avant de regarder en direction de l'immeuble en face. Rivaille est à son balcon, assis dans un petit fauteuil à lire un livre, son chat sur les genoux. Il appréciait les douces caresses de son maître sur son dos tandis que ce dernier restait plongé dans sa lecture. Je m'imagine venir près de lui. Il relèverai alors la tête pour que je puisse l'embrasser.

C'est là que je remarque qu'Erwin sort du bâtiment. Mon cœur se serre étrangement avant que quelqu'un me donne un coup sur la tête.

\- Eren, tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à ce nain.

\- C'est bon Mikasa, je sais ce que je fais...

\- Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu laisses trop facilement tes émotions te contrôler.

\- Arrête un peu avec ça, j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir une nounou.

Je mets fin à la discussion en allant chercher le vélo.

**POV Mike**

Tap...tap...tap...

\- Tu reprends un de mes tics?

\- Erwin...

\- Comme d'habitude Mike, tu n'as pas besoin de te retourner pour savoir qui est là.

En effet, c'est souvent le cas. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que je suis dans mon bureau au commissariat. Je recherche des indices sur cette affaire d'incendie à partir de témoignages. Je suis allé sur le terrain avec une équipe mais nous n'avons rien trouvé de concluant. Je réfléchis aux éléments que je pourrais rattacher entre eux mais là aussi je ne vois rien qui puisse nous aider.

Tap...tap...tap...

Erwin me fait remarquer que je viens encore une fois de taper ma feuille avec la mine de mon crayon. Lui aussi est du genre à s'attarder sur les détails. Je lui demande d'ailleurs ce qui l'amène. Il me tend alors un dossier. Il me dit que ce n'est pas en relation direct avec notre affaire mais que cela restait malgré tout suspect à ses yeux. Je feuillette un peu pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agit d'un dossier médical. Celui de plusieurs personnes. Il ajoute que ces fiches ont sûrement été falsifiées pour une raison mais qu'il ignore laquelle. Je scrute alors chaque feuille plus attentivement. Il me semble que tout est en règle à première vue. Je connais Erwin et je pense qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je vais devoir enquêter pour obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Je referme le tout avant de le déposer dans un tiroir. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. On discute un peu pendant que je prends ma pause. Il me parle notamment de l'état de Rivaille. Selon ses dires, il irait mieux depuis qu'il fréquente ce café. Cela me rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas vérifié les antécédents du gérant même si à priori il ne semble pas être concerné de près ou de loin à l'affaire. Je relis une dernière fois mon calepin mais sans succès.

Erwin est toujours assis en face de moi à boire une tasse de café. On échange nos idées pour tenter d'aboutir à quelque chose de plus concret. On revérifie l'emplacement des incendies, feuilletons les dossiers de chaque protagoniste, relisons minutieusement chaque témoignage. Quelques pistes sont dégagées grâce à son aide. J'irai les vérifier dès qu'un moment me le permettra. Ses conclusions sont souvent plus poussées que les miennes. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a préféré s'engager chez les hommes du feu plutôt que chez nous. Il m'avait un jour répondu que dans la police, nous ne sommes pas toujours appelé sur le moment où se produisent les faits. C'est une vision comme une autre.

Il décide de partir. Je le salue brièvement avant de retourner à mon travail. Je n'ai que quelques minutes pour m'y replonger que je sens un poids contre mon dos.

\- Alors mon chéri, on bosse tellement qu'on a même plus le temps de rentrer à la maison?

J'étais tellement absorbé par mon boulot que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. L'horloge sur mon bureau affichait déjà une heure tardive. Elle m'enlace un peu plus fort en posant sa joue sur ma tête. Elle s'écarte un peu pour que je puisse l'admirer. Elle m'embrasse alors tendrement ce qui est plutôt rare. Elle est du genre fougueuse en général. J'ouvre mon tiroir pour sortir quelques objets personnels et le dossier par la même occasion. Elle le repère sur le bureau et le prend. Elle jette un œil avant de déclarer qu'elle se renseignerait sur ces cas. Je me retourne quelque peu étonné.

Apparemment, quelque chose la chiffonne et elle aimerait vérifier si ses doutes se confirment. Je lui laisse donc les fiches médicales. Elle me tire ensuite par le bras pour que je me dépêche de prendre mes affaires pour rentrer. Elle m'emmène de force et j'ai à peine le temps de saluer mes collègues avant de partir. Inversement, elle crie un « au revoir tout le monde » que tout le service a entendu et répondu. J'ai vraiment l'impression que des fois, elle me fait de l'ombre.

**POV Eren**

Je me déchausse une fois entré. La délicieuse odeur du souper arrive déjà jusqu'à mes narines. Je m'installe dans le canapé en attendant que ma mère nous appelle pour manger. Mon père est de garde aujourd'hui, il devrait revenir tard dans la soirée. Ma mère épluche ses tomates sur le comptoir qui sépare le salon de la salle à manger.

\- Eren, tu as l'air contrarié...me confie ma mère.

\- Il a demandé à Rivaille de lui apprendre à jouer du piano, répondit Mikasa à ma place.

\- Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose...dit ma mère, songeuse.

\- Si tu t'intéresse à la musique classique, c'est normal...j'ajoute.

\- Quoi? Rivaille? L'un des pianistes les plus célèbres du pays?

\- Ouais...lâchais-je en rabattant un coussin contre moi.

\- Mais...il n'a pas été récemment victime d'un accident de voiture qui lui a coûté sa carrière?

\- Les médecins ont dit qu'il ne serait plus aussi performant pas qu'il ne savait plus du tout jouer, lançais-je à ma mère.

Mikasa me regarde l'air énervée avant de se remettre à parler.

\- C'est ce que tu as lu dans des magazines, maintenant va savoir la vérité...

\- Pour l'avoir entendu jouer, je t'assure qu'il a encore du potentiel.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce genre de choses...

J'avoue qu'elle marque un point. Je suis très loin d'être un spécialiste en la matière. Sa technique peut me paraître incroyable malgré sa blessure, en vrai, il se pourrait très bien qu'elle soit médiocre. Ma mère s'arrête de préparer le repas. Elle préfère se poster devant moi pour continuer la conversation.

\- Pourquoi cette demande, Eren?

\- T'en as pas marre qu'on te brise ainsi dès que tu essayes de viser un peu trop haut?

S'il a envie de continuer la musique, ce n'est pas un groupe de personne qui doit l'en empêcher sous prétexte qu'il est devenu moins bon.

\- Eren...me souffle-t-elle.

\- Je suis sur qu'au fond de lui, il n'a pas renoncé.

Oui, j'en ai la certitude depuis que je l'ai vu donner vie à ce piano. S'il avait vraiment abandonné, il ne se serait pas pris cette peine.

J'allume la télévision pour couper tout contact avec ma famille. J'ai pris ma décision et je n'ai pas envie de me justifier. Je préfère agir que de me perdre dans de beaux discours. Le dialogue n'a jamais été mon fort, c'est plutôt celui d'Armin. D'ailleurs, ce dernier m'a envoyé un message pour voir ce qu'il se passe aux infos. Je change donc de chaîne.

Un nouvel incendie a encore fait des ravages. On décompte plusieurs morts et blessés graves. Il faudrait que la police attrape les enfoirés qui pourrissent ainsi la vie des autres. Ce ne sont plus des hommes à mes yeux. Ils sont bien en dessus de ça.

Un peu comme le voleur qui a tué les parents de Mikasa. Il s'était introduit dans la maison pensant qu'elle était vide. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Il tira alors sur le père en premier à cause de la surprise. Pris de panique, il avait tenté de s'enfuir mais la mère se trouva elle aussi sur son chemin. Mikasa était restée près de la rambarde d'escalier. Le voleur n'a pas eu le courage de tuer la gamine qui était pourtant le seul témoin pouvant le mettre en danger. C'est justement cette erreur qui le mit par la suite derrière les barreaux. Mon père devait aller chez eux le lendemain. C'est ainsi que les corps ont été découverts. Mikasa n'avait appelé personne ne sachant pas qui pouvait l'aider. Elle était encore sous le choc et pleurait. Nous l'avons donc recueillie peu après chez nous.

Ma mère nous appelle pour passer à table. Le repas se déroule dans un silence pesant. Je monte ensuite dans ma chambre en me plongeant dans mon lit. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et je le contemple. J'aimerais posséder son numéro, lui parler tout simplement voire un peu surpris de la voix qu'il pourrait avoir avec cet appareil. J'aimerais être près de lui à le regarder dormir et passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau et peut-être même poser mes lèvres tendrement sur les siennes.

Je ne comprends pas l'inquiétude de Mikasa. Il se donne un air distant voire quelques fois violent mais je sens qu'il n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Je l'admire et même peut-être plus. J'espère que les leçons nous permettront de nous rapprocher et de lui redonner le goût de jouer pour les autres.

* * *

Voilà, cela se termine avec moins de suspense que le premier mais j'espère malgré tout vous retrouver pour la suite.

Je sais que certains vont peut-être trouver bizarre le couple avec Mike et Hanji mais je tenais à les mettre ensemble dans cette histoire. Allez savoir pourquoi. Pour le "tic" d'Erwin, c'est un truc que j'ai remarqué dans l'épisode 15 lorsqu'il parle avec Mike, il tape de son crayon en réfléchissant. Du coup, je l'ai mis à Mike aussi. C'était la petite anecdote^^

Le prochain chapitre devrait être poster ce mercredi au soir. Je vous dis donc à bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre^^

Les autres mettront plus de temps mais je tenais à publier ce troisième chapitre aujourd'hui pour que cette histoire puisse finir avant de partir en vacances. Sinon, vous n'auriez pas eu le dernier chapitre avant 3 semaines minimum...

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, l'histoire se déroule principalement sous le point de vue d'Eren. Ici, l'histoire continue d'avancer avec celui de Rivaille. J'espère que vous appréciez ces différentes visions vécues par les personnages.

Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer et de mettre en "follows" voire même en "favs" aussi.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**POV Rivaille**

\- Ptain...fait chier...

Pourquoi cette pile de livre s'est affalée sur le sol pendant que je faisais ma sieste? On ne peut plus dormir tranquille. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, l'autre doit avoir déjà fini de faire les courses.

\- Rivaille, tu ne devrais pas t'enfermer ainsi.

\- La ferme, Erwin.

C'était lui qui m'a conseillé d'aller dans ce café pour y faire de nouvelles rencontres. Franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je suis bien ici avec mon chat, Shin. Chacun fait sa vie comme il l'entend et pas besoin que d'autres s'en mêlent comme Erwin. Je n'ai pas un caractère facile, je m'énerve vite surtout sur ceux qui lâchent des conneries plus grosses qu'eux.

Depuis mon accident, j'ai perdu les seules personnes proches de moi. Il ne me reste plus que Hanji, Mike et Erwin. Nous sommes tous du même lycée sauf que Hanji et moi sommes deux ans plus jeunes. Chacun a mené un cursus bien différent. J'ai choisi la musique. On m'a présenté ma future troupe quand je suis entré dans un orchestre à la fin de mes études, celle qui est à présent disparue. Je suis le seul rescapé de cet accident de la route et j'y ai laissé des plumes. Mon bras gauche a été fortement touché et le verdict fut sans appel. Plus jamais je ne pourrai jouer du piano comme avant. J'ai encore de la technique mais elle ne tient que pour quelques mélodies tout au plus.

La détermination de ce gamin m'a surpris. Nous avons quelque chose en commun, j'ignore quoi exactement, c'est un drôle de sentiment. Je suis sûr qu'apprendre le piano n'est pas son projet à vie mais il a le mérite de m'y avoir redonné l'envie d'en rejouer.

Depuis ma blessure, j'ai tendance à me laisser un peu aller. Je préfère rester dans mon appartement à passer mes journées à lire. Je vis comme n'importe qui en essayant de m'en sortir. Seulement, je n'ai pas d'idées concrètes sur mon avenir d'où cette période de flottement. Mes économies suffisent à payer le loyer et la nourriture. Quand je n'aurai plus assez, je me bougerai le cul pour aller travailler. J'ai trop de fierté pour qu'un autre paye à ma place.

Erwin m'a juste soutenu psychologiquement lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital. Il me provoquait consciemment pour me motiver. Il faut dire que je porte un lourd poids depuis cet accident. Un poids qui m'empêche de regarder leur tombe le cœur léger. Il ne m'empêche pas de vivre juste d'avancer. Enfin, vivre est un bien grand mot pour le moment. Erwin est le seul qui me donne encore la force de continuer par ses encouragements. Il a beau être chiant, ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles je ne le vire pas d'un grand coup de pied au cul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Shin?

C'est lui qui m'a offert ce chat. Je le vois encore devant ma porte tout sourire.

\- Tiens, c'est un cadeau pour toi. Ainsi, tu te sentiras moins seul.

Je lui avais claqué la porte au nez à cet enfoiré. Il criait à travers celle-ci comme quoi j'avais vraiment un sale caractère. J'étais parti me recoucher mais un grattement à ma porte m'en empêcha. J'ai ouvert même si j'avais une idée de qui se cachait derrière. La boule de poil miaulait pour que je la caresse. Il avait dû ramasser cet animal dans une ruelle. Un animal abandonné et aussi seul que moi.

Déjà quand j'étais au lycée avant de le rencontrer, je vagabondais dans les quartiers plutôt mal famés. J'étais un de ces jeunes que la société a oublié. Un clan m'avait intégré en leur sein pour commettre quelques délits mineurs. J'ai souvent été confronté aux forces de police. C'est le père de Mike qui m'a attrapé un soir. Je suis resté en détention pendant une journée entière. Le temps qu'on remplisse mon dossier. C'est à cet endroit que mon regard et celui d'Erwin se sont croisés. Il accompagnait Mike venu apporter quelques papiers à son père. Je le vois encore demander à ce qu'on ouvre la cellule pour qu'il puisse me parler.

Nous avons simplement discuté et m'a demandé si je voulais rejoindre son groupe d'ami. J'ai beaucoup hésité au début mais au fil du temps, j'ai appris à les connaître. Je me suis facilement intégré à mon plus grand étonnement. Nous sommes réellement devenus proches et à partir de là je n'ai plus eu cette sensation d'être abandonné du monde. Ce fut exactement le cas avec ma troupe ou bien encore ce chat.

D'ailleurs, il s'est mis à miauler et je m'en vais lui remettre à manger pour l'adorateur de viande qu'il est. Enfin, plutôt elle puisque c'est une femelle. Elle a aussi un caractère de merde. Hanji nous a même dit une fois qu'on possédait la même expression sur le visage. Le pire c'est quand elle miaule pour se faire entendre quand elle n'est pas d'accord avec en supplément la partie « je griffe tout ceux que je n'aime pas » et à l'inverse aime les câlins avec ceux qu'elle apprécie. Ce chat me ressemble trop.

Erwin est en train de cuisiner. Il paye pas de mine comme ça mais ses plats sont succulents. Je me régale à chaque fois. Pour cette raison, je le laisse utiliser ma cuisine à sa guise. J'en profite d'une certaine façon. Il prépare le repas proprement, le sert puis débarrasse la table et nettoie la vaisselle. Il sait que j'ai horreur de la saleté.

Nous passons à table et me raconte sa journée. Un étranger pourrait croire facilement que nous formons un couple marié ce qui n'est pas le cas. Il a beau être taillé comme un dieu et sexy au possible, toute une vie avec lui, je ne pourrai pas. Il est beaucoup trop cachottier. C'est pourquoi, il reste mon ami et rien de plus.

Il est en train de ranger les assiettes pendant que je suis à mon balcon pour me détendre et lire un livre. Je remarque que le gamin est en bas. Pfff...nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à toujours me fixer ainsi? Et puis zut...va te faire foutre. N'espère pas de moi un signe cette fois.

Erwin me dit au revoir avant de quitter l'appartement. Il risque de croiser le morveux en bas. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est chose faite! Il en tire une tronche le gamin. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. La fille qui le colle constamment est là aussi. Ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer ensemble je suppose. Je ferme mon livre mais Shin ne veut pas bouger de mes jambes. Je la prends alors dans mes bras pour la remettre sur le canapé. Cette haine envers le moindre effort physique, c'est pas croyable. Elle me fixe de ses grands yeux perçants avant de me bailler au visage et de s'installer confortablement.

Demain, je sens que je vais m'amuser à bien martyriser le gosse pendant la leçon.

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand je me suis réveillé. Je me prépare avant de partir et je laisse Shin dormir dans mon lit. Il lui arrive souvent de débarquer en pleine nuit pour se coller à moi. Je descends les escaliers et je croise quelques personnes qui préfèrent m'éviter. Je jure entre mes dents au moment où je me prends le pied dans un bâton en bois près de la porte d'entrée. Maintenant, j'ai mal à cause de cette saloperie. Je le prends tout de même avec moi après l'avoir essuyé. Il pourrait m'être utile.

Je pousse la porte du café. Il me sourit comme un imbécile. C'est limite si je ne vois pas des petits cœurs autour de sa tête, en un mot, écœurant. Il me sert ma boisson habituelle avant de prendre place au piano. Je le suis avec ma tasse. Il ne sait déjà pas par où débuter. Je lui enseigne le nom des notes et quelques bases. On passera à la lecture de partition plus tard même si je n'ai jamais eu besoin de tablature jouant en grande partie que d'oreille. Il apprend vite le bougre. Il semble intéressé et déterminé. Je lui joue quelques mélodies simples pour qu'il puisse facilement les retenir. Je me poste ensuite derrière lui. Il a maintenant toute la place nécessaire pour me montrer toute l'étendue de son éventuel talent. Je scrute ses moindres faits et gestes prêt à taper de mon bâton sur ses doigts à la première erreur. Elever à la dure, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

\- Aie...

\- Concentre-toi morveux.

Deux heures se sont ainsi écoulées avant que je ne rentre chez moi. Il ne m'a pas fait payer les 4 tasses de thé en disant que c'était un remerciement de sa part pour les leçons.

Le jour suivant, j'ai apporté avec moi quelques partitions pour commencer la lecture. C'est la première fois que je m'installe au comptoir. Le cahier est ouvert dessus et le gamin avait les yeux rivés sur l'objet. L'ambiance est agréable même si je m'énerve de temps à autre. Il se replie sur lui-même et s'excuse dans ces moments-là.

\- Monsieur Rivaille...

Je soulève un sourcil l'invitant à continuer.

\- Vous êtes beau quand vous souriez vous savez...

Que? Quoi? Il est gonflé lui! D'abord, qui sourit? Déjà que je dois le supporter à longueur de journée. Cette fois, je le tape bien plus fort sur l'épaule. Je dirige de force sa tête avec ma main. Nos visages sont proches.

\- Ose déblatérer encore une connerie de ce genre et tu es un homme mort, pigé?

Il est effrayé et ne tente plus rien. Le son d'une tasse claquée à terre retentit. Sa sœur adoptive me regarde d'un air glacial. J'ai remarqué qu'elle passait son temps à m'observer. J'en ai ma claque donc je me casse. Je vois une jeune fille blonde, assez petite et au nez grec passer devant moi. Elle traîne dans la rue à la recherche de quelque chose. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble. Elle fouille en direction du chemin d'allée devant mon immeuble. Je m'approche près d'elle.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Je lui brandis mon bâton sous les yeux. Elle ne répond pas et s'en va.

\- Je ne la sens vraiment pas cette fille...

\- Ah, c'est toi Erwin.

Il acquiesça.

\- Il paraît que tu te recycles.

\- C'est ça, compare-moi à un déchet tant que t'y es...

\- Je voulais dire, apparemment tu t'es mis à enseigner, j'en suis étonné.

\- Tu me connais pas si bien que ça on dirait...

\- Peut-être mais pourquoi?

Je désire répondre mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis incapable de lui donner une réponse. Il laisse tomber sa question et préfère m'inviter au restaurant à la place. On y passa une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter.

J'entre dans le café et je vois les trois adolescents avec une mine déconfite. Ils m'ont raconté qu'ils avaient dû éteindre un début d'incendie derrière le café. Depuis le grand incendie qui a coûté la vie à quelques uns de leurs camarades, d'autres de plus petite gravité avaient suivi. La police pense que ce sont des actes criminels gratuits. Je pense qu'elle se trompe et qu'une autre raison se cache derrière.

J'ai moi-même été un délinquant. Je connais ce sentiment d'être en marge de la société. Traîner en rue et battre presque à mort de pauvres types était mon quotidien. N'importe qui peut en être victime. Après qu'Erwin m'est proposé de rejoindre sa bande, il a voulu que j'intègre le même club de sport que lui. J'ai refusé pour passer mes après-midis sur un piano. Il m'avait souri malgré tout et comme toujours en fait. J'ai amélioré ma technique au fil des années. Tout cela pour quoi à présent? La vie est vraiment une chienne quand elle veut. J'ai beau avoir une part de responsabilité, on ne peut jamais prévoir ce qu'il se passera avec exactitude.

On continue les leçons malgré la fatigue. Armin et Mikasa ont été convoqués par le gérant. Il avait besoin d'eux pour une affaire urgente. Une histoire de paperasse à remplir et à vérifier avant la fin de la semaine.

Le gosse m'interpelle car il bloque sur un passage. Il me demande de le jouer avec lui. Je soupire mais j'accepte. Je m'assieds donc à coté de lui avant de débuter le morceau. Celui-ci fini, il me regarde de façon assez intime et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ignore pourquoi mais je ne le repousse pas. Au contraire, j'approfondis le baiser. Nos langues s'entremêlent en une valse sensuelle. Il se rapproche et me serre contre lui au point que le siège ne nous a jamais semblé si grand.

Je mets un terme à ce petit jeu en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise pour le déposer sur le piano. Il est à ma merci couché ainsi sur le dos. Je me penche au dessus de lui pour continuer cette symphonie des sens. Ses deux mains parcourent mon corps tout en prenant peu de pauses pour respirer. Elles sont courtes pour éviter de perdre cette sensation de déconnexion totale à chaque rencontre de nos lèvres. Nous sommes arrivés à bout de souffle. J'ai l'intention d'aller plus loin mais la présence de la blonde d'hier m'en empêcha.

Elle était entrée sans prévenir ou alors j'étais trop absorbé par ce que je faisais. Je me redresse au plus vite pour réajuster mes vêtements.

\- Annie...Jean m'a dit que tu ne passerais sûrement pas.

Elle remet une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Je remarque que sa main tremble légèrement. Elle semble désolée en baissant ses yeux gonflés par les larmes. Elle s'installe à coté de là où nous étions. Eren lui sert un verre d'eau. Elle sort un petit boîtier bleu que je reconnais immédiatement.

\- Touche pas à cette merde!

J'ai crié alors que je ne le voulais pas forcément. Elle est apeurée et ramasse vite sa boîte. Il faut dire que je l'ai bien envoyé valdinguer au loin. Elle se rassoit sur son siège en silence. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son front.

\- Hé Annie, ça va?

\- Imbécile, elle est sous l'emprise de drogues.

Il me regarde surpris. Je pense qu'il a du mal à réaliser ou ne va pas réaliser que son amie soit dans un état pareil. D'ailleurs, elle ne demande pas son reste et s'en va en courant.

\- Annie! Si tu as besoin mon père revient demain à la maison, tu pourrais lui demander...

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et lui fais signe que c'est inutile. Il s'arrête alors de parler et affiche un air coupable. Il s'en veut de ne s'être jamais aperçu de sa souffrance. Je ne le blâme pas car peu de gens savent quels gestes adopter ou décoder les premiers signes. Il se contient de la poursuivre car il sait très bien que cela ne servirait à rien. Armin entre à son tour, confus. Il raconte qu'il vient de la voir passer en pleurant. Il a voulu l'intercepter mais elle a préféré le bousculer pour s'échapper au plus vite. Les deux garçons m'interrogent sur ce que je sais sur cette boîte.

Je leur dis juste ce qu'elle contient car j'ai connu des gens qui en consommaient. J'ai failli tomber dans cet abîme de ténèbres. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse quand j'étais dans la rue. Un type m'en avait proposé et je me vois encore approcher les cachets de ma bouche avant d'en stopper l'avancée. Un gars un peu plus loin était en train d'en faire une overdose. La scène m'a fait comprendre en une fraction de seconde de la bêtise que j'allais commettre. J'ai alors jeté ces saloperies à terre et plus jamais j'ai voulu y toucher.

Je les préviens que son comportement relève plus de l'appel à l'aide qu'autre chose. Elle avait peut-être honte de se montrer dans cet état ou trop fière pour demander directement un soutien. Ils m'expliquent qu'elle vit dans un internat pour fille depuis la mort de son père. J'en informerai Erwin ou Mike de ces détails, ne sait-on jamais.

Justement, Mike est entré. Son dossier n'avance pas. C'est pourquoi, il est venu redemander de nouvelles informations si possible. Il avait survolé à nouveau l'affaire permettant de faire émerger des questions plus précises. Je rentre chez moi car tout ceci ne me concerne guère.

Deux jours sont passés, je suis prêt à donner une nouvelle leçon mais ma motivation tombe en ne voyant que le blond dans le café. Je prends ma place habituelle mais personne d'autres que lui note ma commande. Son visage est attristé au plus haut point et je l'interroge sur la raison. La maison des Jaëger a été victime de la vague d'incendie. Aucune victime à déplorer, juste leur mère qui est à l'hôpital pour quelques brûlures mais rien de grave. Son père est resté une journée auprès d'elle avant de repartir pour une de ses nombreuses réunions. Eren et Mikasa y sont encore puis iront chez Armin le temps que tout se règle. Je commande un thé comme à mon habitude bien que celui-ci m'est semblé fade.

Je m'apprête à sortir quand je tombe nez à nez avec lui. Mikasa l'a envoyé ici pour qu'il se change les idées. Pixis apparaît de l'arrière boutique. Je comprends qu'elle a pris les devants pour que je ne touche pas à son Eren. Le gérant est là pour surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes. On reprend le cours mais il est beaucoup trop distrait. Je le rappelle plusieurs fois à l'ordre mais aucun résultat positif. Entre les fautes, les rougissements à chaque regard et les excuses bredouillées, je perds patience. Je décide donc de m'en aller plutôt que de commettre un meurtre.

Je suis dans mon appartement, couché sur le canapé. Shin est contre moi en train de ronronner. Je lui caresse doucement la tête. Elle se lève pour se mouvoir vers le piano posé dans le salon. Elle s'y frotte en miaulant. Mes doigts me démangent et je ne peux m'empêcher de jouer une mélodie. Je compte faire la dernière que j'ai composée mais je ne trouve rien dans la poche de mon manteau. Je ne pense pas l'avoir perdu. Je me pince l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux pour tenter de me souvenir de ce qu'elle est devenue. Le souvenir du cimetière où je l'ai donnée au gamin me revient en mémoire. Pourtant, je la connais et la jouer sans ce bout de papier serait un jeu d'enfant sauf qu'au fond de moi je sens que je dois la récupérer. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir laissée pour me donner un prétexte de revoir ce môme.

Je repense à la situation dans laquelle nous étions il y a quelques jours. Je ne regrette généralement pas mes choix même si ceux-ci ne sont jamais les bons. Mon passé est ce qu'il est et je l'accepte comme tel. Seulement, j'aimerai pour une fois être sûr de la voie que je prends.

J'attends Eren à l'arrière boutique. Quelques mégots de cigarettes ont trouvé refuge dans mon cendrier. J'aurai préféré un endroit moins immonde mais c'est le seul où j'ai la certitude de pouvoir l'attraper sans que ses petits copains viennent nous embêter. Ses pas résonnent près de la porte. Il est surpris de me voir après l'avoir ouverte. Je profite de ce laps de temps pour le saisir par le bras et l'emmener avec moi. Une expression d'incompréhension s'affiche sur son visage.

Je l'entraîne jusqu'à mon appartement. Une fois entré, je le pousse au point qu'il manque de tomber. Il se rattrape en s'appuyant sur la table de la salle à manger. Le vase vacille et manque de s'éclater joyeusement au sol. Il s'immobilise mais je suis davantage de mauvaise humeur.

\- Puisque aujourd'hui, tu as été à chier, j'ai décidé d'une séance de rattrapage.

Il blêmit et refuse ce qu'il pense être une proposition et non un ordre.

\- Si tu veux autre chose, très bien.

Il n'était pas le premier que je mettais dans mon lit et ce ne sera pas le dernier. Après tout s'il ne veut pas travailler maintenant, ces leçons n'étaient peut-être qu'un prétexte pour approcher mon corps comme beaucoup. Même Erwin en a profité une fois.

J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse après la mort de toute ma troupe. Je logeais chez lui en attendant d'avoir une situation plus stable. J'étais fatigué et je me suis endormi sur son épaule pendant qu'on regardait un film. Il partit chercher une couverture pour la déposer délicatement sur moi. Au moment de me couvrir, j'ouvris un œil et il me tendit un sourire. Son visage s'approcha du mien et nous nous sommes embrassés.

Je n'ai pas eu la force de le repousser. Après tout, je cherchais aussi un peu de réconfort au fond de moi. Ma fierté m'empêchait seulement de le demander. Alors, je l'ai laissé m'emmener dans sa chambre, me prendre dans ses bras et me faire l'amour tendrement. J'aurai préféré que cela soit plus sauvage mais il avait refusé. Il désirait me faire aucun mal. J'ignore si à ce moment-là, il a agit ainsi par pitié. Je ne le saurai jamais car le lendemain matin nous avons établi d'un commun accord que cela n'a été qu'un moment d'égarement. Un moment oublié de nos mémoires quand on est ensemble.

Je ne risque pas d'être tendre ici ou même jouer la marionnette. Je n'hésite pas et je l'embrasse. Il est sur le canapé et sous moi. Sa tête est posée sur un des accoudoirs. Mes mains s'introduisent sous ses vêtements. Il grimace quelque peu en repoussant légèrement ma main droite des siennes mais sans grande détermination. Il est dans un état entre le refus et l'envie.

Je mordille son cou et je lui laisse un suçon. Mes dents maltraitent sa peau et il laisse un léger gémissement de douleur s'échapper. Je le fais taire avec mes lèvres. Je sens deux mains qui me repoussent violemment. Il s'est redressé et semble être sur le point de chialer. Je m'en vais pour lui apporter un mouchoir. En effet, il craque quelques minutes après. Je soupire d'agacement. Il me sort alors le bout de papier que je lui avais donné.

Il me dit qu'il n'avait pas su la décrypter entre deux reniflements. Je la prends du bout des doigts et je m'en vais la jouer sur mon piano. Shin s'installe sur mes genoux comme à son habitude. Je commence avec les premières notes. Ses sanglots s'estompent peu à peu. Il est émerveillé par la mélodie tandis que je ferme les yeux sur certains passages pour l'apprécier davantage. Les sons résonnent jusque dans nos cœurs. J'arrive à la fin avant de recevoir des compliments. Je me retourne vers lui en croisant mes bras et mes jambes.

\- Je l'ai créé peu avant que j'aie mon accident. Il était prévu qu'elle se trouve en fin de concert pour la prochaine tournée.

L'actuelle tournée de l'époque s'achevait et nous étions déjà en train de préparer la suivante.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de titre, me rappela-t-il.

\- En effet...

Je n'ai pas eu l'inspiration pour en trouver un. La musique n'avait plus beaucoup de sens pour moi pendant cette période. Je n'envisageais même plus persévérer dans cette voie. Il se frotte les yeux et lâche un léger bâillement. Il me demande l'autorisation pour dormir sur mon canapé. Je hoche la tête pour lui donner mon accord. Shin s'en va pour se coller à lui.

J'en profite pour ranger un peu l'appartement. Il a beau déjà être bien rangé pour une grande majorité des gens, personnellement ça ne me suffit pas. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit propre et bien rangé, il faut qu'il soit impeccable. Je passe pour un maniaque mais rien que de voir un tas de poussière traîner dans un coin me dégoûte.

Je passe donc le plumeau sur les nombreux meubles et bibliothèques qui composent mon salon. Je m'arrête un instant sur l'une de mes vitrines. Mes nombreux trophées la décoraient mais au devant de ceux-ci, une photo est posée. Je suis dessus avec mes amis à présent disparus. Je suis au centre étant le plus petit avec mon amie Petra qui souriait comme un ange. Auruo tirait d'ailleurs une drôle de tête avec une expression légèrement jalouse de la voir si près de moi. Il faut dire qu'elle lui remontait souvent les bretelles comme un vieux couple. Gunther et Erd sont derrière nous trois, eux aussi souriant. Cette photo avait été prise en été lors de la dernière tournée. Je la repose avant de continuer là où j'en étais resté.

Je passe ensuite un coup de balai en dessous du piano légèrement sur la gauche par rapport au centre du salon. En face de lui et de façon plus centrée, il y a le grand canapé de velours légèrement de biais où dort Eren en ce moment. Une petite table basse rectangulaire en bois est placée devant ce dernier et ornée d'un bouquet de fleur. J'en profite pour nettoyer la grande fenêtre qui se trouve derrière et qui permet d'accéder au balcon.

Je me charge ensuite de la salle à manger qui n'a pas de séparation véritable avec le salon. Elle était plus spartiate avec seulement une table et des chaises devant les différentes machines électriques servant à la cuisine. Tout était aussi de bois que je vernis de temps en temps pour en donner un aspect encore plus soigné. Je continue à dépoussiérer le dessous des meubles jusqu'à ce qu'une boule d'aluminium roule en dehors. Erwin a sûrement dû la faire pour jouer avec Shin sans que je le remarque et cet idiot ne l'a pas ramassée.

Justement, il rentre dans l'appartement un peu surpris de la présence d'Eren et troublé par mon regard qui le fusille. Il voit la boulette près du frigo et comprend très vite de quoi il en retourne. Il me fait quelques excuses pour cette mégarde. De mon coté, je ne m'étais pas aperçu de l'heure tardive. Il entreprit ses occupations habituelles tandis que je m'installe dans le fauteuil à la droite d'Eren. Je le laisse se reposer avec Shin sur son ventre. Elle ne l'a pas quitté depuis tout à l'heure. Cela m'amuse intérieurement car en général, elle est méfiante envers les inconnus. Enfin, disons qu'elle sent quand les personnes ont un mauvais fond. Je pense qu'inconsciemment, elle essaye de le réconforter à sa manière.

Il dort si profondément qu'il rate le repas. Erwin débarrasse la table avant de faire la vaisselle comme à son habitude. Je ressors ma partition inachevée. Je la fixe quelques secondes mais aucune inspiration ne vint pour la nommer. Je la replie soigneusement dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Erwin s'apprête à partir, il ouvre à moitié la porte avant de me souhaiter une bonne soirée. Je m'approche de lui pour le lui souhaiter en retour mais il m'embrasse sans prévenir. Il tente de se serrer contre moi en m'enlaçant de ses bras mais ma seule réponse fut une gifle monumentale.

\- On avait dit que cette nuit-là ne fut qu'un moment d'égarement.

Je sens que mes mots sont aussi tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir. Il semble à la fois déstabilisé et déçu. Il frotte un peu sa joue avant de partir en s'excusant.

Je sens alors deux bras m'entourer. Le gosse s'est réveillé. J'ai envie de lui en coller une mais je m'abstiens.

\- Monsieur Rivaille...

\- C'est Rivaille.

Il a tremblé faiblement le temps d'une seconde.

\- Rivaille...je...

Je lui fais volte-face pour poser un baiser de force. Il accepte ma langue qui veut jouer avec la sienne. Nos corps se sont irrémédiablement rapprochés au point que nos intimités se frottent mutuellement. Chacun essaye de prendre le contrôle de l'autre. J'essaye en l'envoyant valdinguer contre le mur. Son épaule touche le coin d'un des cadres. Il grimace de douleur avant de me projeter à terre. Il en profite pour me surplomber et m'embrasser presque de force. Je lui mords la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tss...faire ça au sol...

Il se dégage alors un peu. Je relève mon genou pour le frapper pile sur ses côtes. Il se replie sur lui-même en y mettant ses mains. J'attends que ses lamentations se terminent avant de le tirer vers moi par le col. Je m'empare de ses lèvres à nouveau. Mes mains passent sous son haut en y laissant quelques traces au passage. Mes ongles griffent sa peau si tendre. Il attrape mes poignets et dirige son visage près de mon cou.

\- Rivaille...me chuchote-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

Mon cerveau est électrisé. C'est la première fois qu'on prononce mon nom de cette manière. Je tente de reprendre les commandes de mon corps mais ses mordillements sur ma nuque provoquent l'effet inverse. Il commence à s'imposer et n'hésite pas à faire apparaître un suçon sur mon cou. Je l'expédie en arrière mais il a le réflexe de me faire un croche-pied et me faire basculer en arrière. Je réussis à contenir mon équilibre mais je tombe juste après avec lui. Il s'est pris le pied dans le tapis et sa tête a violemment heurté le bord de la table basse. Un filet de sang coule sur son front.

Ne crois pas que je vais lécher gamin, c'est dégueulasse.

Je me lève alors pour lui chercher de quoi arrêter l'écoulement. Je lui tends un peu de désinfectant et un petit pansement qu'il accroche avec quelques sparadraps. Je pensais qu'il ferait preuve d'aucune résistance mais je dois admettre que son esprit est indomptable. Il possède une force qui m'attire. Je ne peux plus me mentir à moi-même. Au final, on se ressemble.

\- Rivaille...pourquoi toute cette colère?

Il pose alors sa tête sur mon torse au niveau de mon cœur.

\- Me fais-tu confiance?

Je ne réagis pas.

\- S'il te plaît...

Je ne relève pas le fait qu'il me tutoie. Il s'accroupit avant de commencer à déboutonner délicatement ma chemise et en écarte lentement les pans. Je reste assis sur le canapé à le fixer. Sa langue trace un sillon sur ma poitrine avant de s'attarder sur un de mes tétons. Elle remonte vers ma gorge avant de redescendre plus bas près de mon ventre. Je rejette la tête en arrière.

J'agrippe ses cheveux pour faire remonter son visage jusqu'au mien. Il me regarde un instant avant de m'embrasser. Il prend ma tête dans ses mains avant d'entourer ma nuque de ses bras. Mes mains se remettent à se balader sur son corps mais de façon plus douce cette fois. Je glisse mon index le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson parcourt l'entièreté de son corps. On se relève simultanément avant de s'avancer vers ma chambre.

Nos vêtements tombent un à un au sol avant de m'allonger sur le matelas et de reprendre la découverte de nos corps. Chacun de ses coups de langues me fait frémir. Quelques gémissements s'échappent lorsqu'il passe aux endroits stratégiques. Il me mordille légèrement la peau tout en descendant de plus en plus bas. Mon sexe se met à se dresser lorsque ses doigts l'effleurent. Il fait glisser mon caleçon déjà humide avant de contempler mon érection d'un air satisfait. Quand je pense qu'on dit de moi que je suis un sadique. Il débute par de lents va et viens avec sa main. Il laisse parfois traîner ses doigts brièvement sur mon gland en une douce caresse qui me fait tourner la tête.

Le choc fut encore plus important lorsque sa bouche l'a englobé. Sa langue commence à titiller mon extrémité. Je m'accroche aux draps de peur d'en perdre la raison. Il éveille en moi un plaisir encore jamais ressenti. Il prend bien son temps en plus l'enfoiré. Je le vois dans ses yeux qu'il désire me faire jouir une première fois. Le plaisir est intense mais j'arrive à me contenir. Si mes limites sont franchies je le prendrai alors comme une défaite. Ma fierté risque de ne pas le supporter.

Il revient à la charge sur le reste de mon corps. Je mise sur l'occasion pour inverser les rôles. Il va se prendre le double voire le triple de ce qu'il m'a donné. Contre toutes attentes, il n'offre aucune résistance. Ses joues sont déjà rosées et j'attends qu'il me supplie pour que je m'occupe de lui mais le rapport de force s'inverse une fois encore. Il a réussit à me retourner par sa propre force. Il n'est décidément pas n'importe qui et je me surprends à aimer ce petit jeu. Je pense à l'attacher au lit pour avoir tout le loisir de lui faire subir mes pires idées.

Je suis un peu distrait et il en profite pour étirer la peau de mon sexe avant d'en lécher la base. Il l'avale ensuite entièrement et passe sa langue sur l'entièreté du contour de mon gland. Une première fois lentement avant d'y revenir plus rapidement. Il m'est extrêmement difficile de ne pas me libérer mais je garde contenance. Ses va et vient sont de plus en plus rapides et son doigt qui tente de pénétrer mon intimité n'arrange rien. Je ne tiens plus. Mes gémissements s'accentuent. Un plaisir intense m'envahit peu à peu avant d'atteindre son paroxysme. Eren en reçoit son contenu en bouche car je n'ai pas pris la peine de le prévenir.

Il essuie le reste de semence grâce au mouchoir que je lui ai donné. Il rapplique ensuite sur mes lèvres et nous reprenons nos caresses. Elles sont tendres et sensuelles. J'ai envie de le frapper pour avoir réussi à me faire jouir. Je veux que ce lien soit plus violent mais cet aspect disparaît quand mes yeux croisent les siens. Je ne saurai l'expliquer. Je préfère le protéger plutôt que d'être son bourreau. C'est la première fois que je pense de cette manière. J'ai toujours choisi le chemin de l'amour passionné voire sauvage. Ici, la fougue dirige chacun de nos gestes mais quelque chose a changé ou plutôt s'est ajouté. Mon cœur se resserre à chaque fois que mes bras l'enlacent. Une douce chaleur m'envahit. Je me sens bien lorsqu'il est proche ou même simplement lorsque nos deux corps se touchent. Même si tout ceci ressemble à ce stupide sentiment qu'on nomme amour, je ne saurais lui dire les trois petits mots fatidiques.

Je lui indique où se trouve le flacon de lubrifiant. Il s'en va le chercher me permettant de souffler un peu. Il revient en m'embrassant. Il écarte mes jambes et fait couler une noix du liquide dans la paume de sa main. Il en introduit une partie dans mon intimité et autour avec ce qui lui restait.

Il dé pose de légers baisers papillons sur mon cou avant de me mettre un doigt. Il lèche le lobe de mon oreille pour faire dériver mes pensées sur autre chose que la douleur. Il tente un deuxième doigt après que le premier glisse aisément. Mon anneau de chair reste serré malgré tout. Il parvient à me détendre mais je reste un peu réticent. Il le remarque et continue de me cajoler. Le plaisir monte au fur et à mesure de ses va et viens. J'essaye de tout oublier et de me laisser guider. Il me chuchote mon nom à l'oreille. Je pers la notion du temps. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. J'en oublie tout et seule la voix d'Eren me rappelle à la réalité.

\- Rivaille...je peux?

Non mais quel idiot! Mon visage se ferme, il déglutit. Je lui donne un léger coup de poing sur le front en guise d'accord. Il entre doucement. Je grogne mais la douleur est encore supportable. Il laisse un temps d'adaptation avant de s'enfoncer plus loin. Il observe chacune de mes réactions pour se retirer le cas échéant. Je lui ordonne de continuer et de ne pas s'arrêter. Il est enfin entièrement à l'intérieur de ma personne et se met à bouger lentement avant d'accélérer petit à petit le rythme.

Autant il m'a fait perdre la tête tantôt, autant ici c'est mon âme qui s'en va. J'en oublie tout excepté le plaisir toujours plus intense qui m'envahit. Je pose mes mains sur son fessier pour l'obliger à s'enfoncer encore et toujours plus profondément. Les coups de rein se font eux aussi plus violents. Nous sommes presque chacun à notre limite mais nous tenons. Il ralentit par moment le rythme pour m'embrasser et nous permettre de reprendre une attitude plus calme. Nous retardons ainsi le moment fatidique.

J'ignore si c'est lui ou moi voire les deux qui veut qu'on y arrive ensemble. Ce moment approche de plus en plus mais nous le faisons durer le plus longtemps possible. Il se retire même parfois un instant avant de revenir à la charge d'un coup. Je me surprends moi-même d'apprécier alors que je suis du genre expéditif. Je ne couchais que pour le sexe mais ici c'est différent. J'ai dû mal à comprendre mais dans le fond je m'en fiche, j'en profite.

Le rythme reprend de plus belle. Je lâche ses fesses pour entourer sa nuque de mes bras. Nous y sommes presque et nos pupilles se fixent. Les siennes sont si expressives. J'y vois comme un feu impossible à éteindre. J'ai envie de le frapper mais au lieu de le faire, je me noie dans leur immensité. Je ressens tout ce qu'il ne me dit pas. Il donne ce qui va être les derniers mouvements. Je relève alors la tête pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Il comprend mon geste et envoie le dernier coup de rein avant la jouissance. Nous explosons ensemble en un râle de plaisir. Ses joues sont rouges tout comme les miennes je suppose. Notre respiration se calme. Il ne se retire pas tout de suite, attendant que ses derniers spasmes disparaissent. Je déplace une de ses mèches pour la remettre en arrière. Il tente de me parler mais je pose mon index sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut...

Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre sa phrase car je ne pourrai y répondre. Je ne sais que ce ne sont pas des mots à dire à la légère. Ce gamin est en train de chambouler toute mon existence depuis plus d'une semaine. Je me sens plus vivant et étrangement heureux. Je préfère juste me taire.

Il se retire enfin et tremble un peu lorsqu'il va chercher la couverture pour recouvrir nos deux corps. Je me tourne vers le mur. Il se colle à mon dos. Je sens son souffle près de mon oreille.

\- Je t'aime...

Il est vraiment têtu le morveux.

\- Je t'avais demandé que tu ne l'ouvres pas.

\- Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas garder ce sentiment pour moi seul.

\- Tsss...

Il ne se fiche pas de moi. J'ai senti sa sincérité et puis si c'était pour se foutre de ma poire, il l'aurait dit quand mon visage était visible pour avoir le loisir d'observer ma réaction. Je le repousse un peu et je mets un peu de distance entre nous pour lui faire comprendre que je n'aime pas qu'on me désobéisse. Je sais que ce n'est pas une terrible punition mais je suis bien trop fatigué pour m'acharner dessus. D'ailleurs, je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je me réveille et je m'aperçois que nous avons dormi presque deux heures. Je me lève pour me diriger vers ma penderie. J'attrape une chemise et un pantalon pour les enfiler rapidement. Je me tourne vers Eren qui dort comme un bien heureux en serrant l'un des oreillers dans ses bras. J'entends à peine sa respiration. Je le quitte en prenant soin de refermer délicatement la porte derrière moi.

Je m'installe dans mon salon pour bouquiner le temps qu'il se réveille mais ma lecture fut vite interrompue par une étrange odeur de brûler. Je m'approche de la porte qui donne sur le couloir, je l'ouvre et l'odeur se fait plus forte. Je descends les escaliers pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas un début d'incendie. Seulement, les flammes qui jaillissent du rez-de-chaussée m'ont donnés la preuve du contraire. Je remonte les marches le plus vite possible pour arriver en trombe dans la chambre. Je secoue Eren mais il ne veut décidément pas se réveiller.

\- Hé gamin, tu comptes pioncer jusque quand?

Malgré l'avoir interpellé par la voix, il ne me répond pas. Je le secoue encore un peu mais aucune réaction. Mon coeur s'emballe alors d'inquiétude.

\- Eren?

* * *

Je suis sadique? je sais...

J'espère que le lemon vous aura plu dans tous les cas car il ne m'a pas été si facile de l'écrire.

J'espère aussi vous retrouver pour la suite très bientôt mais avant de se quitter, n'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre ou des précédents. Cela me fait à chaque fois très plaisir et me donne l'envie de continuer à publier.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le quatrième chapitre :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard de ce chapitre. En fait, en me relisant, je me suis dis qu'il serait intéressant d'étoffer un peu pour ralentir l'histoire et la rendre peut-être davantage intéressante. Je tenais également à mettre un peu en avant d'autres personnages. Donc, le chapitre 4 a été divisé en deux pour donner à la fin un chapitre supplémentaire de ce qui était prévu à la base. De plus, j'ai eu d'autres petits imprévus.

Je remercie encore une fois les reviews surtout celles des invités car je ne peux vous répondre directement.

Mais trêve de bavardage, voici la suite que vous attendiez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**POV Rivaille**

\- Eren?

Je n'ai pas le choix et je le gifle d'un coup sec. Il ouvre enfin les yeux. Il frotte sa joue meurtrie en me demandant la raison de mon geste. Je m'en veux intérieurement de m'être fait du souci pour rien. Cet idiot a seulement le sommeil extrêmement profond. Je le tire du lit avant de lui lancer quelques vêtements à se mettre sur le dos. Il se hâte de les enfiler pendant que je vais chercher Shin.

Nous sortons calmement en prenant les escaliers avec Shin sous mon bras. Les flammes étaient déjà arrivées au premier étage. Nous accélérons le pas pour traverser le dernier couloir. Tout à coup, des débris tombent sur Eren lors des derniers mètres. Heureusement, ces derniers ne sont pas volumineux. Il perd conscience et saigne de la tête. J'essaye de le porter mais j'ai des difficultés avec mon bras blessé.

\- Eren!

Il ouvre un œil mais il semble toujours dans les vapes. Je le traîne alors avec moi. Je ne vois pas Shin. Je devine qu'elle doit être sûrement déjà sortie. Une silhouette féminine apparaît. Sa sœur adoptive m'aide à le transporter. Quand nous arrivons tous les trois dehors, les ambulances sont déjà présentes pour accueillir les blessés. Eren est soigné sur place pour permettre d'emmener les cas les plus graves qui nécessitent une hospitalisation d'urgence. Il reprend conscience entre temps. Un médecin lui fait passer une série de tests pour s'assurer de son état. Il s'en sort plutôt bien avec seulement quelques bandages sur la tête.

Je profite que sa sœur le colle pour m'asseoir sur un muret un peu plus loin, me reposer et me griller une cigarette. Je suis étonné de voir Mike s'approché de ma personne.

\- Tu n'as rien?

\- J'ai connu mieux...et je peux savoir ce que tu fous là? Erwin je peux comprendre mais toi...

Il scrute les différents éléments qui se trouvent autour de nous.

\- Tu as de nouveaux indices?

Il me tend alors un bâton similaire à celui dans lequel je me suis pris les pieds dedans. Pour lui, la personne qui commet ces actes dépose ce genre d'objet devant les maisons à brûler. Ce serait le signal, une sorte de repère.

Seulement, quatre exceptions ont été dégagées de cette série d'incendies. La maison où les camarades d'Eren sont morts, la maison d'Eren, le début d'incendie derrière le café et mon immeuble. Il évoque l'hypothèse de deux criminels différents notamment un amateur qui a pour cible Eren. C'est pourquoi Mike était dans le coin. Il surveillait si jamais le criminel avait été tenté de revenir sur son crime pour en effacer les traces. Le criminel aurait opté pour un mode opératoire similaire à celui de l'organisation qui commet ses incendies. Il tient apparemment à rester discret.

\- Et si cet amateur avait des liens avec les autres criminels?

Il a l'air surpris par ma proposition. Il est rare de le voir si démuni. Son flair ne le trompant pratiquement jamais. Je lui explique que si l'amateur possède des contacts avec les autres, il se pourrait que ce soit l'inverse. L'organisation se servant de lui. Ainsi, ils font porter le chapeau à l'amateur. Mike prend en compte chacune de mes idées.

Armin vient à notre rencontre. Il demande de trouver le coupable pour que cette situation cesse le plus tôt possible. Mon regard se pose sur Mikasa. Le sien est rivé sur quelque chose. On aperçoit alors la blonde qui était au café.

\- Annie? Mais elle n'habite pas du tout dans le quartier, dit Armin.

Je fonce sur elle pour tenter de l'attraper. Mon instinct me dit qu'elle n'est pas là par hasard. Elle court vite et emprunte de nombreux raccourcis pour prendre de la distance mais je la talonne de près. Elle renverse quelques poubelles dans sa course pour ralentir la mienne. Je les enjambe tous aisément avant d'attraper une bouteille vide en verre. Je la lance dans sa direction. Elle l'esquive habilement. Son chemin est barré par un haut grillage en fer. Elle prend de l'élan pour sauter puis prend appui sur le sommet du grillage. Elle réussit à passer de l'autre côté avec quelques efforts. Je saute alors à mon tour sauf que mon bras n'a pas la force nécessaire pour que je m'agrippe correctement et me remonter. Je suis donc obligé de lâcher prise et de retomber en la laissant s'échapper. Je donne un violent coup de pied dans le grillage à cause de ma rage de l'avoir laissée me semer.

Je reviens sur les lieux du drame. Il ne reste plus qu'Erwin et Mike. Ils sont en train de discuter en regardant ensemble un dossier. Je m'en approche mais Erwin le range aussitôt dans sa veste. Il me propose alors de m'inviter au restaurant. Je ne refuse pas son offre. Nous prenons donc congé de Mike. Pour ce qui est de Shin, Armin l'avait prise avec lui.

Avant cela, nous passons par une boutique de vêtements. Avec toute cette histoire, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre. Je sélectionne quelques habits avant de les essayer à tour de rôle. La cabine d'essayage me semble un peu étroite surtout avec les parois lisses de poussière. Je fais très attention à ne pas m'y frotter.

Erwin attend sagement à l'extérieur et donne son avis de temps à autre lorsque j'ai une hésitation. On a aussi droit à quelques regards indiscrets parsemés de quelques messes basses à notre égard. Cette situation commence à m'exaspérer et je jette le tas de vêtements dans les bras d'Erwin pour qu'il les transporte jusqu'à la caisse.

Il me fait remarquer qu'avec le t-shirt à manches longues que je porte, on voit un suçon sur mon cou. Je mets vite ma main pour le dissimuler tout en me dépêchant d'aller vérifier dans un miroir. Il a raison, la trace est bien visible. Il me dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'il ne serait pas contre de remplacer celui-là par un des siens. Je le toise d'un regard glacial. Son rire cesse et il se contente de me tendre mes habits d'origine.

Nous sommes devant la porte du restaurant. La devanture est assez luxueuse et l'intérieur n'en laisse pas moins paraître. Un serveur nous installe à une table près de la fenêtre. Il nous passe la carte avec précaution. Après quelques minutes, nous commandons l''apéritif avant d'enchaîner sur le reste.

\- Au fait Erwin, je peux en savoir plus sur le dossier que Mike t'a remis?

Il me le tend et m'explique que toutes les victimes de chaque incendie y sont répertoriées. Mike lui avait simplement rendu pour me le montrer plus tard. Je feuillette le dossier et un nom m'interpelle. Il a le même nom de famille que la blonde venue au café. Je suppose qu'il doit s'agir de son père d'après ce qu'Eren et Armin m'ont raconté. Je regarde le nom de celui qui a rempli la fiche. C'est le docteur Jaëger.

\- Tu as remarqué que toutes les fiches ont été écrites par le père d'Eren.

Je mènerai ma petite enquête de mon côté. Je ne pense pas qu'Eren soit au courant. Erwin enchaîne alors sur le fait que je m'inquiète pour le gamin. Il me sourit même si je sens comme une tension dans ce dernier. Je préfère ne pas perdre mon temps à répondre.

Les apéritifs sont servis. On parle un peu de tout et de rien, en particulier du passé. Je lui demande ce qu'il en est avec son autre activité. Il me dit que les affaires vont plutôt bien. L'immobilier n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus gratifiant selon lui. Cela lui permet simplement de joindre plus facilement les deux bouts. Je me souviens dès le début de sa carrière, il louait divers logements qu'il avait récupérés. J'ignore d'ailleurs toujours où il va les dénicher. J'ai toujours trouvé ces histoires légèrement louches à la limite de l'arnaque même. Seulement, il m'assurait à chaque fois le contraire. J'avoue que comme je ne m'y connais rien là dedans, je lui ai fait confiance.

Le reste du repas se déroule plutôt bien malgré que j'aie eu l'impression que sa main frôlait la mienne un peu trop souvent. Je n'en dis rien et je remets ma veste. C'était le signe pour qu'il paye l'addition et qu'on s'en aille dans les plus brefs délais. Je le remercie tout de même pour l'invitation. En sortant, Erwin insiste pour chercher avec moi un hôtel. Je lui fais comprendre que je suis capable de me démerder seul mais il continue de me suivre. Je suis prêt à me retourner pour lui en coller. Mon geste est arrêté par une voix qui m'interpelle.

Je me retourne pour voir Eren et Mikasa dans la rue en face. Apparemment, ils faisaient quelques courses de dernières minutes. Le gamin commence à courir vers moi. Je lui dis de faire attention devant lui. Il ne voit pas la bordure du trottoir et manque de se manger le sol en béton. Erwin le rattrape et l'aide à se remettre debout convenablement. Eren s'excuse tandis que Mikasa se met derrière lui en train de me dévisager.

Les retrouvailles ne sont pas si charmantes qu'elles auraient dû. Elle m'agrippe le bras en me tenant responsable des blessures de son frère lors de l'incendie. J'essaye de me dégager de sa prise. Eren s'interpose et lui demande de me lâcher. Elle obéit alors sans sourciller tout en me jetant son regard meurtrier. Au moment où Eren se retourne vers moi, elle tente de me décrocher la mâchoire par un coup de poing. Je l'esquive, mon poing lui rendant le sien. Il percute la joue d'Eren qui s'était mis en plein dans la trajectoire. Il est propulsé un peu plus loin, Mikasa se précipitant vers lui pour le relever.

\- Arrêtez-vous deux...supplia-t-il.

Je préfère ne rien dire et m'en aller. Les choses se sont déjà assez envenimées ainsi. Erwin me suit sans un mot également. Nous reprenons notre recherche pour me trouver un hôtel. Justement, nous en dénichons un au bout de la rue. Il ne paye pas de mine mais l'intérieur est très joliment décoré et propre. Je me charge de payer à la place d'Erwin. Ce dernier m'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre.

J'insère les clés pour ouvrir la porte et je l'invite à entrer deux minutes. J'éclaire la pièce très sombre avec une prédominance de bleu et de blanc. J'inspecte la propreté, la disposition des meubles. Tout me semble correct. Erwin s'est installé dans un des divans et me propose de boire le whisky placé dans le mini-bar. J'accepte volontiers un verre.

\- Rivaille...tu es sûr de ce que tu ressens pour Eren?

\- C'est une question piège?

\- Non, c'est juste que ce n'est encore qu'un adolescent et à cet âge-là tout est en mouvement.

Il n'a pas tort mais pas tout à fait raison non plus.

\- Tu sais, tout est toujours en mouvement, les certitudes ne sont bien souvent que des illusions.

\- Tu marques un point, ajouta-t-il à ma remarque en souriant.

Il se rapproche de moi pour passer un bras autour de ma taille.

\- Tu ne crois donc pas que cet amour pour toi n'est que factice?

Je vois clairement où il veut en venir. Je le repousse légèrement pour créer un peu de distance entre nous.

\- Tu as donc fait un choix mais es-tu sûr de ce dernier?

Je n'en sais rien honnêtement. C'est pour cela que je ne lui ai rien dit après que nous ayons fait l'amour ensemble. Je sens qu'il me met la pression, il sait que je suis persuadé d'avoir fait de nombreux mauvais choix dans ma vie. Il joue là dessus pour m'amadouer sauf que cela ne prend pas. Il semble pourtant surpris lorsque que j'arrête ses lèvres qui s'approchent des miennes avec mon index.

\- Désolé Erwin mais je vais m'en tenir à mon choix.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux en disant cela. Les regrets, je les laisse au passé. Je n'ai donc pas peur de m'aventurer sur un nouveau choix. J'ignore d'ailleurs où celui-ci me mènera. Je prends des risques, j'en suis conscient. Erwin tente de lire en moi mais recule simplement avant de se lever. Il s'en va en claquant la porte, sans rien dire et légèrement frustré.

**POV Jean**

Je rends visite à Marco comme tous les jours ou presque. Je suis accompagné d'Armin. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, je frappe quelques coups mais aucune réponse. J'ouvre délicatement pour voir qu'il est simplement endormi. Je pose mon panier avec quelques fruits sur une des tables avant de refermer la fenêtre. Armin s'assied sur un des sièges présents.

Le bruit réveille doucement Marco. Il s'étire et demande comment nous allons. Question qui serait plutôt à nous de lui poser. Je m'assieds directement sur le lit pour me rapprocher et lui serrer la main. Il me sourit mais son regard reste inquiet. Il devine qu'il s'est passé certaines choses hier. Armin prend l'initiative de tout lui raconter pendant que je lui épluche une pomme.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'Annie soit suspectée, dit-il à voix basse.

Nous aussi, on a eu du mal à digérer cette vérité pourtant c'était bien le cas. J'aimerais directement lui poser des questions. Malheureusement, elle a disparu de la circulation. La police a cherché près de l'internat où elle loge. Apparemment, elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis deux mois. Quelques agents ont ensuite été voir près de son ancien domicile. Ils n'ont rien découvert là aussi. Je me suis moi-même renseigné auprès de quelques camarades de classe mais ils s'en fichaient tous pas mal de cette situation. C'est sans compter ceux qui sont partis en vacances et qui n'ont pas répondu à mes appels. Je réfléchis encore et toujours. Il faut que je la retrouve puis la faire parler de force si nécessaire. Plus j'y pense et plus la colère monte en moi.

\- Aie...

\- Jean, ça va? me demande Marco.

Oui, je me suis seulement coupé en pelant la pomme. Il voit que ma blessure n'est pas bien grave et arrête de s'inquiéter. Il me passe un mouchoir pour arrêter l'écoulement sanguin.

J'ai l'impression qu'on est tous sur les nerfs. Armin se fait du souci pour Annie. Eren est complètement crevé par toutes ses histoires et celle avec Rivaille n'arrange rien. Mikasa est encore une des dernières à tenir le coup même si elle ne fait qu'en réalité contenir sa colère sur Annie et Rivaille. Marco, lui s'en sort et devrait sortir de l'hôpital sous peu. Je termine vite d'éplucher avant de lui tendre la pomme. Il la prend suivi d'un remerciement.

Je me lève pour regarder par la fenêtre. Je n'arrive décidément pas à me calmer. Je ne fais que ruminer d'éventuelles hypothèses depuis hier soir. Armin le comprend et s'en va dans le couloir pour me laisser seul avec Marco. Il me prévient qu'il m'attendra là-bas.

Dès que la porte s'est fermée, Marco est venu derrière moi pour m'enlacer. Il comprend mon agacement et tente de me raisonner comme toujours. Je lui agrippe les mains avant de lui faire face et de l'embrasser. Au fond de moi, j'ai hâte que toute cette mésaventure se termine. Je contemple ses pupilles, elles m'encouragent tout en m'appelant à la vigilance. Il dépose alors son front sur le mien.

\- Fais bien attention à toi, Jean.

Pas besoin de mot, il a lu en moi. Il connaît mes pensées et n'essaye pas de m'arrêter. Il sait très bien que je suis une cause perdue dans certains cas. De plus, je sens qu'il est de mon côté. Lui aussi veut qu'on retrouve Annie pour savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Lui aussi veut connaître simplement la vérité.

On se quitte alors sur un dernier baiser avant que je rejoigne Armin. Dans le couloir, ce dernier m'attendait comme prévu. Il me propose de rentrer mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Je lui dis qu'il peut me suivre s'il l'envie lui prend. Rien ne l'oblige de venir avec moi mais il préfère m'accompagner que de me laisser seul. Je ne crache pas sur cette aide. Il a souvent de bonnes idées.

Nous marchons sans réel but dans la ville jusqu'à ce qu'on croise un ancien bâtiment désinfecté. Il est légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres. Je vérifie si personne ne nous regarde et je déplace le grillage en fer pour rejoindre la bâtisse. Armin me supplie de ne pas le faire, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait nous tomber dessus là-bas ou après si on est découvert. Je le rassure en disant que ce genre de bâtiment n'est plus qu'un monticule de béton et d'acier. Il n'y a généralement plus personne pour le surveiller. Il faut juste être prudent que quelqu'un n'appelle pas les flics. on pourrait croire que nous sommes des squatteurs. D'ailleurs, au vu des tags sur les murs, nous devrions y trouver quelques âmes à l'intérieur. J'avance en enjambant quelques débris avant d'entrer dans cette espèce de forteresse insalubre. Quelques canettes jonchent le sol voire même des seringues. Je comprends vite que c'est un coin pour drogués. De plus, je n'ai même pas une arme sur moi pour me défendre. J'espère donc qu'on ne tombera pas sur des énergumènes qui nous ne voudront pas que du bien.

Armin me suit tout en regardant attentivement autour de lui. Il s'arrête et crie mon nom pour que je me retourne. Je suis la direction que montre son doigt. Je pense reconnaître moi aussi le pull d'Annie. On s'approche tous les deux de ce qui semblait être à l'époque une pièce d'appartement. Il n'y avait qu'un matelas et un reste de feu. On fouille l'endroit pour tenter de dégoter des indices jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un se dresse derrière nous. C'est un mec plutôt baraqué et assez intimidant. Une jeune fille se trouve derrière lui. Elle s'en va récupérer son pull. Apparemment, nous nous sommes trompés. Le gars nous dit de dégager et nous le faisons sans demander notre reste.

Je donne un violent coup de pied dans une canette en rue. J'en ai vraiment marre de devoir toujours retourner à la case départ. Armin me demande de remettre tout ceci à demain. En effet, c'est la décision qui semble la plus sage pour le moment.

Nous prenons le chemin pour rentrer chez nous. Nous croisons Sasha et Connie en train de faire les imbéciles devant un magasin. Le blond s'en va les saluer mais tire vite une tronche pas possible. Je m'approche d'eux et ma tête suit le même chemin sauf que contrairement à lui je n'arrive pas à contenir ma colère.

\- Sasha pourquoi tu nous as rien dit avant?!

Je l'empoigne par le col.

\- Hé! Laisse Sasha tranquille!

\- La ferme Connie...

J'y crois pas que depuis tout ce temps miss patate savait où bossait Annie. Armin leur avait demandé s'ils ne savaient pas quelque chose sur elle et j'ai entendu leur réponse quand je suis arrivé près d'eux. Quand je pense que j'ai passé ma soirée d'hier à téléphoner chez tout le monde pour avoir un indice même un des plus maigres pour au final faire chou blanc. Le pire, c'est que j'ai zappé de demander à ces deux idiots. Je m'en veux surtout d'avoir été aussi con pour le coup.

Je relâche Sasha. Elle a raison, je suis fautif. Elle n'a rien dit car on lui avait rien demandé. Elle me note tout de même sur un morceau de papier l'adresse où travaillait Annie. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard en entrant dans une boulangerie. Connie me fait remarquer qu'elle n'y est surement plus mais peut-être que son ancien patron possède des informations. Je prends l'adresse avec moi et j'y file avec Armin.

Nous sommes devant cette fameuse boulangerie. Elle n'a rien de spéciale, juste une boulangerie de quartier. On entre et nous sommes chaleureusement accueillis par une demoiselle. Nous lui expliquons que nous ne sommes pas venus acheter du pain mais pour un renseignement. Elle appelle alors le patron en arrière boutique. On lui pose quelques questions. Il se montre assez coopératif ce qui facilite notre enquête. Il nous dit qu'il ne sait pas exactement où elle habite mais qu'elle ne devait pas habiter loin. Il lui arrivait de la croiser en rue en dehors des heures de travail. Nous le remercions et nous reprenons nos recherches dans les alentours.

Une rue sombre et étroite attire mon attention. Je tire Armin par le bras pour qu'on s'y engouffre. L'ambiance est plutôt froide et malsaine. Nous longeons une des ruelles avant d'apercevoir Annie au bout de celle-ci. Elle monte quelques escaliers en fer avant d'entrer chez elle. Je m'avance pour mieux voir mais une grande main plaquée sur ma bouche m'en empêche. Elle me tire en arrière et mon dos rencontre une montagne de muscle.

\- Reiner, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?!

\- J'ai plus le droit de rentrer chez moi?

J'avais complètement oublié que Reiner habitait dans le quartier. Il nous dit nous avoir vu prendre cette ruelle et de nous avoir suivi. Il a préféré me retenir pour ne pas être repéré. Il compte juste rentrer chez lui et nous suggère d'en faire de même.

Je suis dans ma chambre. Je suppose qu'Armin a parlé de tout ce qu'on a appris à Mikasa et Eren. D'ailleurs, je reçois son appel. Il m'informe qu'il a prévenu le policier qui s'occupe de cette affaire, Mike. Demain, nous tenterons de la coincer avec Mikasa. Je lui réponds que je serait présent tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment pour demain.

**POV Rivaille**

J'en ai marre de courir après l'autre gamin. Sérieusement, je suis passé au café mais il n'y avait personne. En plus, ma nuit a été à chier pour ne rien arranger. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus cauchemardé. J'ai l'impression que les vieux démons refont surface et mettre un pied dans ce vieux quartier n'y aide vraiment pas.

J'ai décidé de mener ma propre enquête pour retrouver l'autre connasse qui a foutu le feu à mon immeuble. Je suis sûre que c'est elle, pas de doute possible.

Je me suis renseigné auprès de vieilles connaissances ou de sans-abris. Je leur ai montré une photo de cette fille que Mike m'a refilé l'autre jour. Son nom ne disait rien mais quelqu'un a reconnu son visage. Il m'a indiqué dans quel quartier se situait son domicile. Ce quartier où j'aurai préféré ne plus y remettre un pied. J'y ai habité pendant quelques années avec mes parents. Enfin, si on pouvait encore dire que c'était une famille. Mon père battait ma mère et moi pour échapper à ses pleurs, je traînais déjà en rue depuis mon plus jeune âge. Il est même arrivé une fois que je rentre si tard que la porte de la maison m'avait été fermée jusqu'au lendemain.

J'ai contenu tellement de rage pendant tant d'années que même maintenant, elle subsiste en moi. Tous les événements se sont enchaînés pour me faire vivre une véritable descente aux enfers. Celle qui m'a mise à la rue une fois au lycée. Je pensais que ma vie allait s'arranger un peu. La musique était alors devenue plus qu'une passion. Le jour où je pouvais me sortir de ce trou à rat n'était plus si loin. C'est du moins ce que je pensais. Quand je fais le point sur ma vie, je me rends compte que je suis nulle part actuellement. Je n'ai même plus de travail, pas de vie sentimental pour ainsi dire. Bref, le vide ou presque. Eren? c'est juste un gamin, un truc passager, je suppose. De toute façon, on verra bien.

Quand on parle du loup, je le vois accompagné de Mike, Mikasa, Armin et Jean. On dirait que leur enquête a pu aboutir à quelque chose. Je me joins au groupe. Il y a comme un froid. Eren ne me dit rien et Mikasa me fait la gueule. Je me doute que l'altercation qu'on a eu l'autre soir n'y est pas pour rien.

Chacun se met de par et d'autre de l'appartement. Mike va frapper à sa porte mais aucune réponse. Il se rend vite compte que la cible s'était échappée par derrière et il se met à courir vers celle-ci.

Mikasa partit directement à sa poursuite également. Je me mets à la poursuivre à mon tour. Elle tente de nous échapper à plusieurs reprises. Elle se dirige vers une rue plus large et animée. Je prends un raccourci pour la prendre de vitesse et Mikasa me talonne de près. la blonde traverse la rue sans trafic. Nous la suivons et arrivons à son niveau. Mike n'est pas loin derrière pour lui passer les menottes. Nous y étions presque quand un crissement de pneu se fit entendre derrière nous. On s'arrête avant de se retourner. Nous craignons le pire. Le corps de Mike a été projeté à quelques mètres gisant maintenant sur la route.

* * *

Vous allez finir par me haïr, je le sais xD

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton review juste en bas pour me dire vos avis et même vos menaces de mort xD

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et de votre patience entre chaque chapitre. J'espère vous retrouver pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désolée pour ces deux mois sans publication. Entre les vacances, les problèmes qui me sont tombés dessus comme une massue de 300 tonnes sur la tête dont une opération... J'avoue avoir perdu presque un mois complet d'écriture.

Pourquoi ce chapitre est-il si long? Tout d'abord, l'inspiration m'est revenue en force et le fait de coucher mes idées sur le papier, cela a donné le plus long chapitre de cette fanfic sans le vouloir. Il fait carrément le double des autres.

J'avais dans l'idée de le séparer en deux pour faire un chapitre supplémentaire. Seulement, j'ai l'impression que cela aurait cassé un peu tout le déroulement logique de ce chapitre. Je ne voyais pas du tout à quel endroit j'aurais pu le couper sans que la suite du récit en pâtisse d'une certaine manière.

Comme il est long, il y a beaucoup de changement au niveau des points de vue. J'espère que cela n'affectera en rien la compréhension de l'histoire.

Chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre patience (et bien sûr vos reviews) et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre écrit avec le cœur vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**POV Rivaille**

Le choc avait dû être violent. On lâche alors à contrecœur Annie pour se précipiter vers lui. Par miracle, il vit encore. Mikasa s'empresse d'appeler les secours. Quant à la voiture, elle était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Tout comme Annie qui n'avait pas demandé son reste pour filer.

\- Hé merde...

Je donne un coup de pied dans une cannette qui traînait au sol. Je sais que cela ne sert à rien excepté de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose. Heureusement, l'ambulance s'amène rapidement pour transporter Mike à l'hôpital. Même si, il est toujours en vie, son état reste plus que préoccupant.

Les autres nous ont enfin rejoint. Je demande si quelqu'un veut bien me filer son portable pour prévenir Hanji de ce qui est arrivé à son fiancé. Jean accepte et me le passe. Je m'isole dans un coin sans quitter totalement la bande du regard. Armin essayait encore d'inventer un nouveau plan pour coincer Annie alors que nous sommes de retour au point de départ.

Au bout de quelques appels, Hanji décroche enfin. Elle devait sûrement être plongée une fois de plus dans ses expériences abracadabrantes. Je sens une légère inquiétude dans sa voix. Je peux la comprendre. Elle sait que je ne prendrai même pas la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit même si j'apprenais que demain serait la fin du monde. Le fait de prendre des nouvelles de quelqu'un est encore moins mon genre.

Il doit la vie à ses réflexes. Il a pu ainsi protéger ses points vitaux lors de l'impact. Je tente de la rassurer comme je peux. Elle commence à sangloter. Je crie un bon coup pour qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle se rend compte que perdre son calme n'est pas le moment et je mets vite un terme à la conversation en lui disant que j'irai la rejoindre à l'hôpital. Malgré ses protestations, je raccroche.

\- Je peux avoir de nouveau mon portable?

\- Une minute.

Je lance un dernier appel pour avoir un taxi avant de le lui rendre. Il semble vexé de mon comportement. Je n'y prête pas plus attention et je vais m'appuyer contre une barrière en attendant le véhicule. Jean ordonne aux autres de rentrer avec lui. Armin le suit ainsi que Mikasa. Eren s'est retourné une dernière fois avec une mine désolée, les pupilles dirigées vers le sol.

Hanji est déjà assise en train d'attendre dans le couloir. Quelques larmes coulent tout en murmurant en boucle des encouragements pour son fiancé. Je m'assieds alors à côté d'elle en silence. Il y a des situations où les mots sont inutiles. Je pose simplement ma main sur son épaule pour lui montrer mon soutien. Nous restons ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Erwin. Il est venu dès qu'il avait pu régler tous les papiers importants après l'appel d'Hanji. Il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de notre amie. Il tente de la rassurer avec quelques paroles. Il me dit que je peux y aller et qu'il s'occupera d'elle le temps d'avoir des nouvelles de Mike. Elle esquisse un dernier sourire en s'essuyant le visage pour me montrer qu'elle tiendra le coup.

Je m'en vais chercher un gobelet d'eau avant de partir. Un patient fait un malaise dans le couloir. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui venir en aide qu'il est emporté par différents infirmiers. Leur conversation me parvient aux oreilles.

\- Qui est le médecin traitant de ce malade?

\- Dans son dossier, il est mis que c'est le docteur Jaëger.

Tiens comme par hasard. Une autre information filtre, une des plus intéressantes puisqu'il s'agit de l'endroit où se trouvent tous les dossiers des malades auscultés par le père d'Eren. Je me dirige donc vers la salle en question. Je vérifie à plusieurs reprises que personne ne me suit avant d'y entrer discrètement. Une chance que la porte ne soit pas fermée à clé. J'inspecte la pièce autour de moi. Quelques casiers sont au fond derrière un bureau. J'essaye de les ouvrir mais ceux-ci sont verrouillés. Je fouille dans les tiroirs du plan de travail et j'y découvre une clé. Aucun challenge, cela en est même ennuyeux. Je visionne en vitesse quelques fiches avant d'en voir une autre sur le père d'Annie. Elle est différente de celle que j'ai vu. J'ai à peine le temps de la lire que j'entends le bruit d'une poignée de porte qui se tourne. Je range la range vite à l'intérieur de ma veste en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer. Je referme le tout en vitesse. Heureusement, un cri stoppa le geste de l'intrus.

\- Ian! Dépêche-toi!

\- J'arrive Rico...J'arrive...

L'individu s'en va sans entrer. J'attends quelques secondes avant de sortir en étant le plus silencieux possible. Le jeune homme écroulé par terre les préoccupait bien plus que ma personne. Ce dernier se relève en s'excusant d'avoir dérangé tout le monde et que finalement, la douleur était passée. Sa tête se tourne vers moi avec un clin d'œil. L'équipe médicale n'insiste pas et se remet au travail.

Je le rejoins pour lui poser quelques questions.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être médecin. Lorsque vous êtes entrés, je me suis dit que vous aviez vos raisons.

Il est assez grand, mince avec les cheveux noirs coupés courts et quelques tâches sur les joues. On dirait un joyeux naïf en apparence mais son esprit est plus affuté qu'il n'y parait. Il demande si Rivaille est bien mon nom. Je réponds par un oui. Il me connaît car Eren lui a parlé de moi une des fois où lui et ses amis sont venus lui rendre visite. Apparemment, le gamin ne s'est pas plus trop où il est lui aussi. Il nous souhaite que du bonheur. L'envie de le frapper me prend mais je m'abstiens. Nous ne sommes pas le couple de l'année voire même pas un couple tout court. Erwin m'avait déjà taquiné là-dessus le soir où nous étions allés au restaurant. Je le remercie malgré tout brièvement pour son intervention avant de retourner à l'hôtel.

**POV Mike**

Je me réveille en sentant le parfum d'Hanji à proximité. Elle me tient la main où quelques larmes atterrissent. Je garde le silence. J'ai échappé à la mort au prix de mes jambes. Il est inutile de me le dire. Je le ressens au fond de moi. Elles ne me répondent plus et un fauteuil roulant a été mis à ma disposition dans la chambre. Il n'y a aucun mot à exprimer dans ce cas-ci juste des gestes pour éviter de briser le peu d'harmonie qui reste. Je lui caresse tendrement la joue avant d'essuyer une larme de mon pouce. Elle prend vite mon autre main dans les siennes. Elle s'excuse et tente de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressent. Ils sont maladroits mais sincères.

Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Elle fut rongée par l'inquiétude. Cela contraste avec son légendaire enthousiasme. Parfois, un peu insouciante aussi. Son caractère lui permettant de rebondir dans les pires situations. Seulement, son attitude me parait exagérée. Elle ne s'inquiète jamais autant en tant normal. Elle lit dans mes yeux mes interrogations et dirige ma main droite vers son ventre.

Je comprends à présent son inquiétude. Le pire étant que je ne me suis aperçu de rien. J'étais tellement absorbé par cette affaire que je n'ai rien vu venir. Elle en a profité pour me le cacher et m'en faire la surprise plus tard. Au lieu de partager ce grand moment, je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital dans un piètre état. Ma main s'attarde un peu sur son ventre pour le caresser.

\- Depuis combien de temps?

\- Environ deux semaines depuis le test.

Elle se force à sourire.

\- Tu te rends compte? Mon corps va servir d'élément d'expérience en étant directement une actrice du processus de...

Je la fais taire par un baiser. Elle est heureuse que je sois en vie pour former une famille de trois à présent. L'enthousiasme général est un peu gâché par la situation sans pour autant empêcher qu'un doux bonheur m'envahisse. Elle m'enlace de ses bras avec sa tête contre mon torse pendant que je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Je téléphone à Nanaba pour lui confier le reste de l'enquête puisque je ne suis plus en mesure de la poursuivre.

Je me rends compte qu'elle s'est endormie sur une partie du lit, soulagée. Je déplace une de ses mèches avant de prendre encore un peu de repos à mon tour.

**POV Jean**

Je frappe avant d'entrer. Je vois Marco près de la fenêtre ouverte profitant de la légère brise. Il comprend à ma mine déconfite qu'Annie nous a échappé. Il ne dit rien m'invitant à m'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Tu sais, il parait qu'on annonce de la pluie pour demain après-midi.

\- Marco...

Il me regarde et un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Il me prend les mains.

\- Tu sais demain est un autre jour alors ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Je suis sûr que tu as fait de ton mieux.

\- Oui et voilà le résultat...

\- J'ai une idée pour te faire oublier ça.

Il s'approche délicatement de ma nuque. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Je n'ai pas le cœur à le repousser. Il y dépose quelques baisers pendant que ses mains se glissent sous ma blouse.

\- Hé Marco, c'est pas l'endroit pour...

Il embrasse mes lèvres pour seule réponse.

\- Les infirmières ne viennent que dans un quart d'heure pour mes médicaments, nous avons un peu de temps pour nous.

\- Arrête Marco, je sais que tu fais ça pour me remonter le moral mais...pas aujourd'hui.

Il me fixe une dernière fois pour s'assurer de ma réponse. Il la respecte et se décolle de mon torse. Il se lève pour aller vers le pot de fleur déposé sur la petite table.

\- Qui t'a offert ces fleurs?

\- Quelqu'un est venu me les apporter ce matin. Elles sont jolies non?

\- Je répète ma...

Je m'arrête en pleine phrase en voyant son expression quelque peu gênée par ma question. Marco ne sait pas mentir et je sens qu'il me cache des choses. Je ne suis pas passé ce matin, j'étais beaucoup trop préoccupé par cette affaire avec Annie au niveau des préparations. Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu les déposer. Je ne vois que Christa. Cependant, elle donne des leçons de rattrapage à de jeunes enfants avant midi. Tout ceci me plait de moins en moins. Je m'approche de mon amant pour l'enlacer. Il me demande pardon de n'avoir rien dit. Je ne fais que poser ma tête sur son épaule. Un silence pesant s'installe avant qu'il ne craque.

\- Annie est passée me voir ce matin.

\- Quoi?

\- Ne t'énerve pas, je t'en prie.

Elle est venue pendant qu'il était à moitié endormi pour lui apporter ces fleurs tout en ajoutant avant de partir...

"Pardon Marco mais je ne peux pas me faire attraper avant de m'être vengée"

Après cette phrase, il avait entendu un brutal claquement de porte.

Je le prends dans mes bras en le rassurant qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Je peux comprendre son silence même si j'ai dû mal à tout digérer. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête alors je propose à Marco de faire un petit tour au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital pour nous changer les idées, nous aérer l'esprit même si j'en ai autant besoin que lui voire plus. Je ne sais que penser de toute cette affaire. Elle veut se venger mais de qui?

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'étage désiré, nous croisons Armin venu nous rendre visite. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette lui aussi. On sort alors tous les trois pour nous asseoir devant l'entrée du bâtiment entre le parking et la petite cour recouverte de pelouse.

\- Jean t'as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire maintenant?

\- Armin, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que si nous nous étions pointés ici ce matin plutôt que...

Parfois je suis vraiment très con. Je me gifle mentalement d'avoir laissé échapper un truc pareil. Marco en rigole bien pendant qu'Armin me fixe avec de grands yeux ronds remplis d'incompréhension. Je sens que j'en ai vraiment trop dit ou pas assez. Je me pince l'arrête du nez en hésitant si je dois tout lui balancer ou lui sortir une excuse bidon. Sauf que les excuses de minable cela ne me ressemble pas. Sous l'accord de Marco, je lui raconte tout. Je vois qu'il a autant de mal que moi à encaisser la chose. Il cogite ensuite pendant quelques secondes.

\- Les fleurs! s'exclame Armin.

Nous retournons à la chambre. Le blond inspecte l'objet avec minutie. Il y trouve le nom du fleuriste qui a confectionné l'ensemble floral. Il me demande d'aller à sa rencontre pour avoir peut-être une chance de recueillir des informations. C'est alors que Marco me retient par le bras et tend un bout de papier à notre ami. Ce dernier l'ouvre.

\- C'était avec les fleurs, je pense que ce message t'est destiné.

Armin se permet de le lire à voix haute.

"Armin, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de gentil et que tu ne mérites pas tout ce qui se passe ou se passera autour de toi mais je dois le faire. Je suis désolée et merci pour ta gentillesse."

**POV Rivaille**

Je rentre à ma chambre d'hôtel. Je vois mon portable qui traîne sur la table qui me sert de bureau. Je ne l'avais pas pris avec moi ce matin vu que la batterie était morte. J'oublie souvent de le charger ces temps-ci. Ce n'est même pas à cause d'Erwin. Il me laisse tranquille à ce niveau-là. C'est juste que je ne tourne pas rond en ce moment. Je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est un fait.

J'ai même oublié de prendre avec moi la photo que je chérissais depuis la mort de ma troupe. Je l'ai remarqué que bien après en m'installant dans cette chambre. J'étais bien trop préoccupé par le gamin à ce moment-là. Sa vie m'était plus importante que de penser à sauver ce qui restait d'un souvenir. La vie d'un être humain était bien plus importante qu'un bout de papier. Les souvenirs ne s'effacent pas aussi facilement qu'une vie.

C'est drôle car je ne me fichais bien de ce genre de choses étant plus jeune. Personne ne comptait réellement pour moi à l'époque. Depuis, j'ai connu pas mal de gens dont la plupart n'ont fait que passer. Je pense alors à Erwin, Hanji ou même à Mike. Par ailleurs, une personne s'est ajoutée à la liste depuis ce fameux jour où je suis entré dans ce café. C'est un sentiment qui ne me quitte plus.

Quand j'ai emménagé, je pensais pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ. Cependant, c'est depuis quelques temps seulement que j'ai l'impression de revivre réellement grâce à cet étrange sentiment. Je m'encombre inutilement du passé et des regrets tout en étant incapable de les chasser complètement.

Je m'assieds dans le divan avec Shin sur mes jambes.

Je retire de ma poche la fiche du dossier. J'ai beau la lire attentivement, aucune piste s'en dégage. Pourtant, elle est bien différente. Je ferai mieux de les refiler à quelqu'un de plus compétent.

Entre temps, je m'en vais recharger ce fichu portable. Un message m'a été envoyé. Il me vient d'Hanji pour me dire que si j'avais des indices, je devais les passer à Nanaba puisque c'est maintenant elle qui est vraiment en charge de l'affaire.

Elle avait trois ans de moins que moi. Nous étions dans le même établissement. Elle était plutôt douée en sport avec un grand sens des responsabilités et de la justice. Cela ne m'étonne guère qu'elle soit devenue policière.

Mon téléphone se met de nouveau à sonner. Je décroche quand même malgré le nom de l'appelant qui s'affiche sur l'écran.

\- Va te faire foutre avec ton restaurant, Erwin.

Je raccroche sans rien dire de plus. Cela en devient du harcèlement à ce rythme. Cependant, j'avais oublié un détail. Je n'ai rien à disposition pour me faire à manger dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

Je me promène à la recherche d'un petit café sympa. Les rues sont assez animées. Certaines terrasses sont déjà remplies alors que les lampadaires sont déjà allumés. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de manger tard.

Je me dirige sur une des grandes artères où l'on voit une partie du grand hôpital au bout de celle-ci. Je continue de marcher jusqu'à croiser Hanji qui me fait un grand sourire.

\- Je devine qu'on vient de te chasser de l'hôpital en tant que nuisance mentale?

\- Toujours aussi agréable.

Elle n'essaye même pas de démentir. Je plains sincèrement les infirmières qui ont dû la supporter pour réussir à lui faire quitter la chambre.

On discute un peu de tout sans savoir exactement où l'on allait.

\- Au fait, j'ai un truc à te dire...

Je continue de marcher sans lui jeter un regard.

\- Je suis enceinte.

\- Je m'en fous.

Elle fait mine d'être vexée alors qu'il n'en ait rien au fond. Nous continuons d'avancer en silence pendant quelques minutes.

Je lui donne la fiche médicale. J'ajoute qu'elle ferait bien d'aller vérifier toutes ces informations.

Nous reprenons la route.

\- Sinon, je m'inquiète pour Erwin.

Je ne dis rien. Je l'invite seulement à continuer.

\- Il est bizarre en ce moment...

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Elle s'arrête et prend un air plus sérieux sur le visage en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fais attention à toi.

Je la remercie pour ses mises en garde. Nous tombons sur un petit restaurant familial. Elle décide avant d'entrer que chacun paierai sa part. Je n'ai aucune objection en espérant seulement que le vent qui fait tourner son moulin à parole s'arrêtera un jour.

Ce matin, je me prépare pour aller au café en espérant y voir Eren. Il y a des choses à mettre au clair entre nous deux. Seulement, les nuages gris qui s'annoncent ne présagent rien de bon pour la météo d'aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas de parapluie. Je prend quand même le risque d'être trempé.

Mes pas se font plus pressant que d'habitude. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de reprendre une douche. Malheureusement, j'ai mal calculé mon coup. Une averse se met à tomber pendant que je suis au beau milieu d'un parc. Je me réfugie tant bien que mal sous un arbre jusqu'à ce qu'un parapluie s'incruste au-dessus de ma tête.

\- C'est plus pratique non?

Quand on cherche une chose, on finit toujours par la retrouver. Eren se tient à côté de moi avec son parapluie. Il ne sourit pas sans pour autant tirer une tronche d'enterrement. Je croise les bras et je fixe au hasard un point dans la ville en face de moi. Je lui dis simplement merci sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Aucun de nous deux sait par quel bout commencer la discussion. Nous attendons alors que l'averse se calme.

Le soleil réapparaît. Il plie l'objet puis le range dans son sac. Nous restons près de l'arbre pour contempler le résultat de la pluie sur la nature. Les gouttes d'eau sont encore bien présentes sur les végétaux et leur donnent aspect lumineux. Un peu comme s'ils brillaient comme des diamants. Le calme qui y règne rend le tableau encore plus beau et majestueux. Le retour des oiseaux ne s'est pas fait attendre longtemps. Tout n'est pas si sombre.

Au moment où Eren me salue d'un bref au revoir, ma main s'accroche à sa chemise. Il se retourne et je l'embrasse. Il est d'accord pour qu'on approfondisse le baiser. Je n'ai pas de mot pour m'excuser. Je caresse sa joue anciennement meurtrie. Il me prend la main tout en pardonnant mon geste de l'autre soir.

Je lui donne alors l'adresse de ma chambre. S'il a envie de venir, il pourra dès ce soir.

Finalement, Eren n'est pas passé. Il est près de minuit, j'ai peu d'espoirs qu'il se ramène. J'ai attendu plusieurs heures en lisant les quelques bouquins que j'avais achetés récemment. Je n'ai pas calculé avec exactitude le temps qu'il s'était écoulé. Quand j'ai vu l'heure affichée sur le réveil numérique, je me suis juste dit qu'il valait mieux prendre une douche et boire un dernier verre avant d'aller me coucher.

Je replie mon livre, le pose sur la table basse et je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Je me sens divinement bien avec cette eau légèrement chaude qui ruisselle sur ma peau. J'exècre la saleté même sur mon corps. Je profite des dernières minutes coupées par la sonnette de la porte. Je stoppe l'écoulement d'eau et je me dépêche d'enfiler une serviette de bain autour de la taille.

Je cherche un peu les clés avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mon invité surprise est donc un Eren tout sourire avant de rougir à la vue du spectacle que je lui offre.

\- Entre...

Il ne bouge pas, trop occupé à me contempler. Je le prends alors par le col pour le forcer à passer la porte. Je le fais asseoir sur l'un des canapés avant de rejoindre la salle de bain.

\- Tu attendras que je finisse.

Il est vraiment pas gêné de venir me déranger à une heure pareille. En même temps, je lui avais pas donné d'horaire.

Quand je suis revenu dans la pièce principale, il n'avait absolument pas bougé du divan. Il était simplement en train de caresser Shin.

Je sors quelques bouteilles d'alcool avant de regagner le divan à mon tour. Je lui tends une bouteille qu'il saisit après hésitation. Il n'a surement pas l'habitude de boire. Il entame en premier la conversation. Nous discutons un peu de tout. Il est déjà éméché avec même pas un litre. Il ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool contrairement à moi.

Tout à coup, il se met à m'embrasser délicatement dans le cou avant de remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il entoure ensuite ma nuque de ses bras et me tire vers lui doucement. Nos corps s'effondrent sur le canapé. Je passe une main baladeuse sous ses vêtements avant de frôler son entrejambe. Je sens son désir se faire plus pressant.

Je le porte jusqu'au lit et gémit de douleur lorsque je le dépose. Il se frotte légèrement le crâne coupant ainsi mon élan. Je suppose que sa blessure qui date de l'incendie est encore douloureuse. Je m'installe sur le bord. Il tente de revenir à la charge mais je le repousse. Sa tête se fracasse une fois de plus contre le matelas.

\- Paraît que coucher agit comme un antidouleur d'après Hanji...pff...connerie.

Je sens qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il veut exactement. Il est complètement paumé et l'alcool lui fait faire n'importe quoi. De mon côté, je suis assez perdu aussi. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes revenus au point de départ voire une étape avant. Les choses étaient encore plus simples que maintenant. Je ne me cassais pas autant la tête à choisir ce qui était bien ou mal. Si j'allais avoir des regrets par la suite.

Il continue d'insister. Je le toise une dernière fois pour qu'il comprenne.

\- Soit tu dors, soit tu dégages et tu rentres chez toi. J'ai pas envie de baiser avec un mec à moitié saoul.

Il prend au sérieux ce que je lui dis et se dépêche de piocher un oreiller pour le mettre en dessous de sa tête. J'ajoute qu'il peut au moins retirer son pantalon pour dormir. J'en fais de même puis je tire la couverture avant de me retourner du côté opposé au sien et d'éteindre la lumière.

\- Bonne nuit, Rivaille.

\- Ouais, c'est ça...bonne nuit.

**POV Eren**

Je me réveille contre le dos chaud de Rivaille. Pas une seule fois, il s'est retourné vers moi durant la nuit. Je commence à désespérer de savoir s'il veut bien de moi ou pas finalement. Sa respiration est lente. Je devine qu'il n'ouvrira pas les yeux de si tôt. En revanche, j'ai encore plus mal au crâne qu'avant. Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant hier soir.

Je m'habille en vitesse pour faire une saut à la boulangerie la plus proche. Je pousse la porte d'entrée et je rencontre Hanji qui attend déjà dans la file. Elle me fait signe de la rejoindre. Je n'apprécie pas du tout le fait de dépasser tous ces gens qui attendent. Quelques questions me turlupinent en arrivant près d'elle.

\- Vous habitez dans le coin?

\- Pas du tout, je rends juste visite à Mike. Je viens lui prendre quelques croissants en passant.

Elle me regarde ensuite avec un air lubrique.

\- Oh mais je comprends tout...vu que l'hôtel n'est pas loin, tu as passé la nuit avec Rivaille, hein? avoue!

Je bredouille un léger non gêné. J'ignore en effet le pourquoi puisqu'il ne sait véritablement rien passé. Je préfère couper la discussion qui commence à partir en terrain très glissant en admirant les diverses douceurs déposées sur le comptoir. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'essayer de me pousser à bout avec un torrent de question tout aussi indiscrètes. Cependant, ma ténacité aura raison d'elle. La boulangerie est devenue soudainement plus calme. Une tranquillité remise rapidement à rude épreuve.

\- Tu sais Eren...tu devrais lui changer les idées à l'autre gnome.

Je ne vois pas du tout où elle veut en venir.

\- Faut pas lui en vouloir, juste lui faire confiance.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle a su lire dans mon cœur ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle a surement compris les doutes qui me rongent.

\- Bon, j'ai assez parlé pour aujourd'hui.

Elle passe sa commande et me souhaite une bonne journée.

Je reviens avec quelques croissants dans la chambre. Rivaille s'était levé entre temps et occupait à présent la salle de bain. Il avait mis de l'eau à chauffer pour faire du thé. Je nous sers à chacun une tasse. Il sort de la pièce d'eau assez vite. Il s'assied en me saluant brièvement et me remerciant pour l'attention.

Je bois une gorgée et je grimace au goût. Il est bien trop fort pour moi. La couleur m'indique que c'est du thé noir. J'achève ma tasse avec difficulté entre deux bouchées de croissant. Je fais très attention à ne mettre aucune miette par terre tout en essaynt d'engager la conversation. Quelque chose le trouble au point de ne pas me répondre.

\- Si on partait quelque part?

Il entend ma question mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il attend la suite avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Je lui prends la main et je l'entraîne avec moi jusqu'à la gare. Celle-ci n'est pas très loin heureusement.

Dans le hall, il me fait lâcher sa main de force. Il est particulièrement exaspéré par mon comportement.

\- Veux-tu être libre même une journée?

Je cherche à chasser ses vieux démons pour la durée d'un peu moins d'un jour. Une journée où il pourra se sentir libéré de son passé. Une journée pour ne plus y penser. Je lui tends ma main. Il passe outre le geste et me devance sur le choix de la destination sans même prendre en compte mon éventuel avis. Au fond, je me fiche où on va aller tant que c'est loin de nos problèmes. Nous fuyons peut-être en effet sauf que je ressens en mon fort intérieur cette envie de briser la routine.

J'envoie un message à Armin pour le prévenir que je ne pourrais pas être présent aujourd'hui au café. Je prie aussi pour qu'il ne vende pas la mèche à Mikasa. Rivaille avait déjà acheté les billets pendant ce temps. Nous sommes vite passé par une librairie internationale avant d'attendre sur le quai.

Je constate qu'il a acheté un journal en anglais. J'imagine qu'il doit avoir l'habitude d'employer plusieurs langues avec ses nombreux voyages à travers le monde pour ses concerts. Au final, je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui. Il ne me parle jamais et là encore, il préfère lire plutôt que de discuter.

Le train entre en gare. Nous prenons place à bord. Il ne se désintéresse pas de sa lecture. Le voyage se déroule dans un long silence où je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de contempler les différents paysages qui défilent par la fenêtre.

Nous descendons du train. Un soleil aveuglant nous accueille. Il fait beaucoup plus chaud que de là d'où nous venons. Il y pas mal de monde aussi avec une météo aussi clémente.

C'est bien beau d'être parti comme ça à l'aventure. Je ne sais même pas quelles activités nous pouvons faire. C'est à cet instant qu'il m'accoste pour me montrer un article qui parle d'un grand aquarium près d'ici. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si réputé pour que la presse étrangère en parle.

Les lieux sont moins bondés que je le pensais. La plupart des touristes préférant la mer et le sable chaud en cette saison. Nous longeons différents couloirs composés d'une ribambelle d'aquariums. Des poissons aux couleurs vivent côtoyaient les algues dansantes. Un poisson plus gros s'avance vers nous en tirant une tronche pas possible.

\- Il te ressemble.

\- Te fous pas de moi.

Sa langue ne se délie toujours pas vraiment. Il esquisse seulement un très léger sourire amusé après cette phrase. Je crois surtout que l'idée de me plonger la tête dans l'eau à la suite de cette remarque ne lui déplairait pas.

Mon ventre gargouille pour réclamer à manger. Nous prenons de quoi nous restaurer avant de nous installer à une table. Un aquarium géant avait été placé à côté d'une bonne partie du petit café. On peut y distinguer la danse de quelques méduses. Un joli ballet qui me rappelle le passage à la case lavage de mains après avoir caressé les raies. Rivaille trouvait cela dégueulasse de plonger sa main là-dedans.

Nous quittons les lieux. La journée s'était déjà presque écoulée. Nous nous arrêtons devant une petite aubette. Je commande une glace même si Rivaille n'en désire pas. Je la termine quand nous sommes sur le quai.

\- Eren...merci.

Je me tourne vers lui pour lui sourire. Il ne sourit pas vraiment. Il est plutôt concentré sur la tâche chocolatée près de ma bouche. La serviette m'est retirée des mains pour essuyer sans aucune délicatesse. Je m'approche lentement de ses lèvres. Elles sont douces bien que la douceur disparait lorsqu'il me mord la lèvre inférieure. Nous échangeons ainsi plusieurs baisers interrompus seulement par les bruits du train.

Cette fois, je me mets à ses côtés. Le paysage est d'autant plus magnifique avec ses teintes orangées. Toutes ces histoires me semblent tellement loin.

La nuit commence à tomber sur la ville. Nous prenons le chemin de l'hôtel sauf que je décide de faire un détour. Je veux savoir une bonne fois pour toute. Nous prenons l'ascenseur d'un immense immeuble pour monter jusqu'au toit.

Il n'y a rien vraiment de particulier sur ce toit excepté le fait que l'on voit toute la ville qui brille de mille-feux par ses lumières. Je veux lui montrer que tout n'est pas si noir. Je m'avance près de lui avec cette ultime question.

\- Rivaille, je suis qui pour toi?

Il ne dit rien à part un bref "désolé".

**POV Armin**

Je relis encore une fois le message qu'Annie m'a laissé. J'ai beau le tourner et retourner les mots, le sens des phrases m'échappent totalement. Je suis passé chez le fleuriste. Aucune autre information n'a pu m'être délivrée.

Eren est déjà couché. Il est rentré avec la mine dépitée tout en se fichant bien d'être revenu au beau milieu de la nuit. Je dirais même qu'il était dévasté. Son visage ne reflétait que la tristesse. Ses yeux gonflés ne mentaient pas sur les larmes qui ont dû couler.

Mon grand-père l'a sacrément réprimandé. Mikasa était inquiète surtout qu'il avait fait exprès de laisser son portable à la maison pour ne pas qu'elle l'appelle pour savoir où il était.

Je me retourne vers mon ami. Il gémit dans son sommeil agité. Il a tendance à cauchemarder mais cette fois-ci, cela semble plus violent que les autres nuits. Je l'aide à se réveiller en le secouant un peu. Il maugrée quelques paroles inaudibles avant de me demander ce que je lui veux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ainsi Eren?

Finalement, je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui me tracasse le plus en fin de compte. C'est limite une question que je me pose à moi-même. Eren ne me répond pas. Il préfère surement se garder la raison pour lui seul. Nous sommes amis depuis tellement d'années. Je sens que les récents événements avec Rivaille et Annie y sont pour quelque chose. Notre amitié nous a rapproché au point de savoir quand quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Mais oui, c'est ça. Eren est depuis le début la cible. Annie s'excuse à l'avance de son geste.

\- Eren, tu crois qu'Annie nous en veut pour quelque chose?

\- J'en sais rien et j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça!

Il se recouche en tirant la couverture sur lui.

\- Tu es sûr?

Le silence règne de nouveau en maître. Il se relève après quelques minutes.

\- C'est moi qu'elle vise pas vrai?

Je ne vais pas le contredire. Je baisse simplement les yeux attendant la suite.

\- Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous en voudrait. Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir fait du mal.

\- Tu as tout de même cassé une fenêtre.

\- C'était juste un tir raté de ballon de football.

\- Si cela n'avait été que celui-là.

Il a l'air d'avoir mal pris ma phrase. Il fait semblant de nier les faits. Nos regards se croisent et nos lèvres esquissent un sourire avant de se mettre à rire pour de bon. Je me souviens que Eren faisait parfois les pires bêtises. J'essayais vainement de le raisonner mais cela finissait toujours de la même façon. Mikasa qui le grondait en première suivit de sa mère.

D'ailleurs, ressasser le passé lui redonne déjà de mauvaises idées. Je tente de le convaincre que d'embêter Jean au beau milieu de la nuit en lui téléphonant pour le réveiller n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Je m'approche près de lui pour lui reprendre le portable sauf que je ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Il suffit d'une simple bousculade pour me faire tomber de son lit. La chute a provoqué un grand bruit et cela ne nous a pas étonné de voir Mikasa se tenir devant nous légèrement de mauvais poil.

Après quelques réprimandes, elle s'assied à nos côtés. Nous discutons un peu de tout notamment au sujet de notre petit boulot d'été. Il faudra le reprendre dès demain.

**POV Rivaille**

Je ne suis qu'un con. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui répondre "désolé" au lieu d'un "je ne sais pas"? Je n'ai pas pu mentir. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il m'arrive. Un coup je prends soin du gamin et un autre coup je lui envoie des piques plus violentes les unes que les autres. Cela ne me ressemble pas de tourner autant de temps autour du pot.

Je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix. Je préfère donc lui dire un "désolé" plutôt que de le faire poireauter ad vitam aeternam. Enfin, tout son corps était illuminé par les lumières de la ville derrière lui. J'avais cette sale impression que je resterai dans l'ombre. C'est toujours ainsi que je l'ai vécu. Je n'ai eu qu'une gloire éphémère.

Je ne veux pas qu'on se mêle de ma vie, de mes problèmes car je ne veux tout simplement pas que d'autres soient blessés à ma place.

Shin me dévisage de son air triste. J'ai eu tort en ne faisant que me voiler la face depuis le début. Je n'avance plus depuis des mois, je stagne.

Je m'allonge sur le lit en prenant une grande respiration. Les aiguilles affichent que nous sommes déjà passés au lendemain depuis plus d'une heure. Je me remémore tous les événements récents. Je fais le pour et le contre de tout. Après plusieurs heures, ma décision est prise pour demain.

Je me suis rendu au café et je me demande bien ce que les gamins ont fait cette nuit. La bringue? De tout façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je remarque juste qu'ils ont des cernes à faire fuir les clients excepté Mikasa qui tient mieux le coup que les deux autres. Eren n'est pas très heureux de me voir débarquer. Je peux comprendre, j'ai agi comme un salaud le soir dernier.

Je m'installe à mon endroit habituel. Il ne vient pas prendre ma commande. Il m'ignore carrément et fait même passer d'autres clients avant moi. Ma patience ayant de très courtes limites, j'avance vers le comptoir.

\- Au fait, t'as toujours ma partition.

Il est un peu abasourdi avant de tourner sa tête dans une direction différente de la mienne avec un air désolé. Il ne possède pas la partition sur lui. Je lui propose alors un cours de piano. Il décline l'offre. La colère commence à monter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'empoigner et de le traîner devant le piano.

\- Tu vas t'y remettre et plus vite que ça.

Il est presque effrayé de ma démarche brutale. Il s'exécute sans broncher. Nous sommes isolés de toutes les autres personnes du café. Je suis persuadé que personne ne peut entendre notre conversation à part d'éventuels curieux. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que Mikasa décide de se tenir à l'écart.

Je lui apprends quelques techniques supplémentaires tout en lui rappelant de faire attention sur certains passages. Il fait pas mal de progrès. Je l'arrête en pleine mélodie. Je lui fais comprendre qu'il doit à présent me laisser jouer. Je ferme les yeux et mes doigts s'agitent machinalement sur les touches. Lorsque je m'arrête, tout un public est là pour m'applaudir.

\- Cette mélodie, je la joue seulement quand je me rends compte que j'ai fait une connerie et hier soir j'en ai fait une belle.

Je l'avais dit en messe basse. Il ne fait que m'écouter attentivement tout en pensant peut-être que je vais lui demander pardon. Le problème est que je dis toujours ce que je pense donc je ne peux qu'assumer mes paroles. Je ne suis pas le genre à me défiler en une multitude d'excuses aussi lamentables les unes que les autres.

\- Dis-moi ou demande-moi ce que tu veux, je trouve ça juste con de tout arrêter ici.

Il comprend que je parle de nous deux. Je m'attends à un flot d'insultes ou de rage. Il n'en ait rien.

Il réfléchit un peu avant de me sortir la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins. Ma tête doit surement être en décomposition à l'heure qu'il est. Chose extrêmement rare dans mon cas. J'ai déjà bien à faire avec un gamin comme lui sur les bras, ce n'est pas pour me rajouter du boulot. Je n'ai malheureusement qu'une parole et je me rends compte que j'aligne à la suite les paroles qu'il ne faut pas.

Deux heures se sont déjà écoulées depuis sa requête. Je suis un peu serré dans ce genre de vêtement bien que l'uniforme ne me déplait pas. La tenue de serveur reste soignée et élégante d'une certaine manière. La cravate me sert un peu mais je la supporte sans trop de mal. Non, la chose que je ne supporte plus c'est les gloussements des clientes dès que je m'approche d'elles pour les servir. Sans oublier les amis du gamin qui ont cru bon de tous se ramener aujourd'hui. La petite blonde et la grande brune, ça va encore mais alors celui au crâne rasé et celle à queue de cheval, je ne préfère pas en parler.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un engloutir autant de nourriture d'affilée. J'avais presque du mal à suivre pour laver les assiettes. Je déteste la saleté, ce qui n'aide pas vraiment à la rapidité bien que mon expérience soit plus élevée que les trois autres dans ce domaine. D'ailleurs, un étrange concours entre Mikasa et moi s'est créé. Celui qui laverait le plus d'assiettes en un temps record. Je dois admettre qu'elle est une adversaire de taille. C'est un défi stupide. J'ai simplement l'envie de faire le boulot impeccablement tout en ayant l'opportunité de lui coller un cuisante défaite.

Une partie de la bande part. Je peux enfin souffler un peu ayant cru que le pire était passé. Je me suis carrément planté. Le pire est là devant moi à me raconter toutes ses mésaventures amoureuses sans pouvoir y couper. Eren m'a honteusement lâché pour aller aider Armin derrière la boutique et Mikasa ne fait que me regarder avec un air légèrement sadique sur le visage.

J'ai juste l'envie de baffer ce grand blond baraqué même s'il fait deux têtes de plus que moi. Il s'appelle Reiner si j'ai bien compris celui à côté de lui. Un autre encore plus grand du nom de Bertholt. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il dit la phrase de trop.

\- Maintenant, tu la fermes! Finis dans les bras de Bertholt et t'arrêteras de tous nous les briser.

Ce fut envoyé d'un coup de façon sèche et froide. Ma patience est vraiment limitée. Il ne sait plus quoi dire. Il se retourne vers son ami qui au lieu de me contredire préfère se taire. Je crois qu'au fond, c'est lui le plus gêné dans l'histoire. Il ne sait vraiment pas où se mettre quand Reiner le fixe trop longtemps. Je les laisse se débrouiller seul, je m'en vais chercher Eren.

Finalement, je n'en ai pas eu besoin puisqu'il est revenu de lui-même. Le café allait bientôt fermer. Armin est en train de ranger les dernières petites bricoles qui traînent et Mikasa s'occupe d'apprêter le vélo. Eren leur demande de rentrer sans lui. Reiner et Bertholt s'en vont aussi. Pixis dort dans l'appartement du dessus. Il est descendu uniquement pour me prêter une tenue. Il ne reste donc plus que nous deux.

Eren laisse ses doigts glisser sur le bord du piano.

\- Tu te souviens, c'est ici notre premier baiser.

Je m'en rappelle parfaitement. Je n'avais pas été assez sur mes gardes à ce moment-là sans pour autant le repousser. Il se met en face de moi, m'enlace avant de m'embrasser délicatement. Je l'agrippe par la taille pour rapprocher nos deux corps. Sa langue entreprend de jouer un peu avec la mienne avant de rompre le baiser de façon net.

\- Je ne veux pas que celui-là soit le dernier.

Il s'en va se changer et je n'ai plus qu'à en faire de même avant de rentrer. Seulement, je le rattrape pour le forcer à me regarder. Je l'embrasse à mon tour.

\- Moi non plus.

Je le lâche.

\- Je veux bien qu'on tente d'être ensemble.

Je m'en vais remettre mes vêtements avant de sortir après ces dernières paroles.

Je pousse la porte de ma chambre. Shin préfère me bailler à la figure plutôt que de venir me saluer. Il suffit que je sois à côté d'elle sur le canapé pour la voir se frotter contre mon torse réclamant des caresses.

Après tout ça, je me dis qu'il est temps de manger. J'ouvre le sac que j'ai rapporté d'un magasin qui était sur le chemin. Il contient quelques plats froids. J'en déballe un mais mon geste est aussi vite arrêté par un étrange bruit. Je fixe ma porte d'entrée voyant la poignée légèrement bouger.

Je me cache derrière le canapé attendant sagement que la personne réussisse à forcer la serrure.

La porte fut défoncée à grand coup de pied. Je n'arrive pas à définir correctement les traits des hommes habillés de noir à cause du peu de lumière qui règne dans la pièce. Il fouille un peu partout sans trop s'avancer dans la chambre. Ils ne m'ont toujours pas remarqué mais à deux contre un, je préfère être sûr de mon coup pour les attaquer.

Soudain, j'entends Shin qui miaule. Les deux types sont rivés sur elle et j'en profite pour asséner un coup à la nuque de celui qui était à proximité. Il s'évanouit du premier coup. Le deuxième se retourne alors pour m'attaquer. J'esquive et je tente une balayette avec le pied. Je réussis à le faire tomber. Il se relève bien assez vite et agrippe mon bras meurtri. Je grimace un peu et j'essaye de lui faire lâcher prise par un coup de coude avec mon autre bras. Il bloque le coup tout en me tordant encore un peu plus mon bras blessé.

J'arrive à nous faire tourner de sorte que je puisse voir son acolyte allongé sur le sol et une vue sur l'entrée de la chambre. J'ai à peine le temps d'essayer de lui envoyer un coup de genou dans les côtes qu'il me met un couteau sous la gorge. Je le dévisage. Mon attention est bien vite détournée par la grande ombre noire qui se tient près de l'entrée.

Un coup de revolver retentit. C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu entendre avant de voir mon adversaire s'échouer au sol dans une mare de sang. L'ombre est déjà partie.

Je préfère appeler la police même si je vais devoir passer mon temps à m'expliquer avec eux.

C'est alors que je suis embarqué au commissariat de police. On me fait patienter pendant des plombes jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse Eren dans un autre bureau. Je me fiche bien des ordres des policiers et je m'en vais le rejoindre. Il est accompagné de sa sœur. L'ambiance est aussi glaciale que la dernière fois sans en venir aux coups.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là?

Eren me répond qu'Annie l'avait suivi sur le chemin du retour après avoir quitté le café. Il avait senti sa présence derrière lui. Par chance, il est tombé sur Mikasa qui s'inquiétait et le cherchait partout en ville. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

Ils ont réussi à la maîtriser à eux deux. Ils ont vite téléphoné à la police et prévenu Armin. Ses gamins sont pas normaux mais je fais l'impasse sur ce détail. Nanaba vient m'accueillir et m'invite à m'asseoir près des deux autres. Je demande où est le blond avant qu'on me montre du doigt la cellule de garde à vue. Il est avec Annie. Je vois ses lèvres bouger à travers la vitre. Il essaye sûrement de la convaincre d'avouer.

Elle semble toujours refuser de dire quoi que ce soit. Il lui prend les mains et affiche un air inquiet. Elle se met à pleurer avant de fixer avec insistance Eren. Mikasa veut se lever. Je la renvoie sur sa chaise d'un revers de la main. C'est moi qui s'avance à sa place. Je demande à ce qu'on m'ouvre la cellule. Le garde n'est pas d'accord dans un premier temps mais s'exécute après avoir vu mon visage s'assombrir. C'est limite s'il ne s'est pas fait dessus. J'entre dans la pièce et j'envoie mon poing dans sa figure. Elle tombe par terre à posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Tu vas parler sale pute?!

Mon pied atterrit dans son ventre. Elle tente de se protéger comme elle peut. Elle n'arrive pas à se dégager de mes assauts. Quelques policiers m'arrêtent et Eren s'amène lui aussi. Il me supplie de me calmer. Armin s'assure qu'Annie va bien. Elle crache un filet de sang tout en essayant de se relever. Elle se tourne vers nous et pointe Eren du doigt.

\- C'est toi qui a tué mon père.

Il est maintenant déstabilisé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Je me fiche de savoir si c'est la vérité. Moi aussi, je n'ai pas toujours été une personne toujours juste et droite, même encore maintenant c'est le cas. Je la vois s'approcher d'un des bureaux pour récupérer un couteau venant tout juste d'être saisi. J'ai à peine le temps de me dégager pour me mettre entre l'arme et Eren. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'a pas eu la force de l'enfoncer profondément dans la chair. Mikasa l'attrape pour la maîtriser. Je retire la lame plantée dans mon corps. Je saigne malgré tout abondamment. Ma main colorée en grande partie d'un rouge sombre.

\- C'est vraiment dégueulasse...

Je tiens encore plus ou moins le coup. Je suis obligé de rassurer l'autre gamin pleurnicheur sur mon état. J'avoue que ce dernier nécessite des soins. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un s'est dépêché d'appeler une ambulance pour me transporter à l'hôpital.

* * *

Ce long chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Si vous trouver qu'il y a des soucis au niveau de l'histoire, des changements de point de vue, etc. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par reviews. Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas non plus à me le faire savoir^^ Cela me fait toujours très plaisir.

J'ai essayé de ne pas être trop sadique pour cette fin x) La suite arrivera surement plus rapidement puisqu'elle ne demandera que quelques améliorations et non pas tout une écriture sauf si de nouvelles idées s'ajoutent entre temps.

Je vous dis à la prochaine!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous!

Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant. Nous arrivons déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre. Attendez-vous donc à quelques révélations^^

Merci pour avoir mis cette histoire dans vos favoris ou en follow.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**POV Rivaille**

Je suis dans ma chambre en train de ranger mes affaires et faire ma valise en prenant soin de plier minutieusement chaque vêtement acheté par Erwin. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher pour tenter de me faire plaisir.

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai été blessé. J'ai appris que l'autre salope avait été internée dans un centre fermé pour drogués après s'être fait interrogée. Elle n'a rien voulu avouer et son manque fut un gros problème. Les hauts gradés ont donc préféré la foutre là-bas en attendant qu'elle guérisse pour ensuite la cuisiner plus facilement.

Ma valise est faite et attend patiemment sur le lit qu'on vienne me chercher. Eren est venu plusieurs fois me raconter les dernières nouvelles accompagné d'autres amis.

Le dénommé Marco passait souvent me voir quand son petit ami n'était pas là. Il me sortait toujours l'excuse qu'il manquait de compagnie dans sa chambre. Il s'asseyait dans un coin pour peler des pommes tout en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps. Dans le genre niais, je crois qu'on fait pas mieux. Lui aussi devait bientôt sortir. C'était une histoire d'un ou deux jours. Son visage garde quelques cicatrices des brûlures sur le côté droit. La plupart ont disparu mais il devra repasser devant les chirurgiens pour soigner ce qu'il reste plus tard.

Mike venait de temps en temps aussi dans sa chaise roulante poussée par Hanji. Une fois, j'ai su qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à débouler dans la pièce car je les entendais du fond du couloir. Elle trouvait drôle de pousser Mike tellement fort qu'il a failli se manger un mur à plusieurs reprises. Je me souviens qu'ils se sont fait réprimander par les infirmiers. Je me suis dit en moi-même que si l'accident ne l'avait pas tué, ce serait sa fiancée qui aurait un jour sa peau à petit feu. Il se mettait en colère pendant qu'elle s'excusait. Leur péripéties finissaient plus en chamailleries qu'en vraies disputes. Je plains le futur bébé. Sans oublier que tout l'hôpital est au courant de sa grossesse grâce à sa discrétion légendaire.

Erwin était venu au début avant d'être accaparé par son travail. C'est lui qui s'occupait de Shin pendant mon rétablissement. Il s'est chargé de me trouver un nouvel appartement similaire à l'ancien pour que je puisse emménager directement le jour de ma sortie. Seulement, les plans ont changé. Il m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure pour me prévenir qu'il restait quelques papiers à signer. Je ne pourrais y loger que demain.

Du coup, il m'a proposé de dormir une nuit chez lui. Il a ajouté qu'il viendrait me chercher pour m'y conduire. Il a beau avoir toujours été prévenant avec moi ou avec les autres personnes, je sens que cette invitation est plus que louche. Je me prépare donc mentalement à devoir me défendre face à ses tentatives de séduction. Les mots d'Hanji me reviennent également. Je ferai mieux d'être prudent.

\- Rivaille!

Et voilà l'autre neuneu.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Eren?

\- J'ai préféré attendre avec toi l'arrivée d'Erwin et puis je m'inquiète encore...Aie...

Je me suis dressé pour lui flanquer un coup de livre sur la tête. Il n'a plus à s'en faire, je suis guéri. Cet idiot ne l'a toujours pas compris apparemment. Il frotte sa tête comme pour chasser la douleur. J'avoue de ne pas y avoir été de mainmorte. Il m'observe pour s'assurer de mon état et me ferait presque pitié. Je m'en vais inscrire quelque chose sur un post-it. Un bloc avait été déposé sur la table après mon arrivée. Il se permet de jeter un œil par dessus mon épaule. Je lui tends le bout de papier.

\- Tiens...c'est mon numéro de téléphone.

Il le prend et semble plus rassuré.

La porte s'ouvre sur Erwin et s'excuse du retard. Il nous explique qu'il a tourné pendant plusieurs minutes avant de trouver une place de parking assez proche de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il a vraiment décidé de me chouchouter. Il va jusqu'à porter ma valise et me tenir la porte. Je ne dis rien et je le suis avec Eren à mes côtés.

Au moment de se dire au revoir, il me le souhaite simplement. Soit il n'ose pas car nous sommes en public soit parce qu'il a peur de ma réaction. Je le prends par le col pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes. Il répond au baiser en jouant avec ma langue. Erwin ne bronche pas mais je le sens nerveux. Je pense que ça lui fera les pieds. Il se racle simplement la gorge pour montrer qu'il existe toujours. Je fais en sorte que notre baiser devienne de moins en moins décent. Je glisse mes mains sous le t-shirt de mon amant avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et y déposer un suçon. Il s'acharne également à vouloir poser ses lèvres sur miennes de la façon la plus intense possible. Il se colle à moi avant de rapprocher ma tête de la sienne avec force et envie.

\- Dites-le moi si je vous dérange.

\- Pas du tout Erwin.

J'embrasse Eren une dernière fois au point qu'il commence à manquer d'air. Je relâche ma prise. Il titube un peu avant de reprendre contenance. Je lui souhaite un au revoir avant de monter dans la voiture du blond.

D'ailleurs, il m'a ouvert la porte comme si j'étais un prince. Il est ridicule à être aussi précautionneux. Je ne suis pas une brindille qui va se casser au premier coup de vent et il le sait. Mon bandage au niveau du ventre serre parfaitement au point qu'il me gêne un peu. Je ne pourrai le retirer que dans quelques jours. Pendant ce temps, les médecins m'ont conseillé d'éviter les efforts physiques intenses. Chose qui va être difficile si je me retrouve seul avec Eren.

Erwin va jusqu'à me passer ma ceinture. Là c'est beaucoup trop.

\- Cesse ce comportement tout de suite.

\- Les médecins ont dit de te ménager.

\- Ménager oui. Assister non.

Il semble choqué par mes propos. Il ne riposte pas et se contente de démarrer. Après quelques minutes de route, je visionne l'écran de mon portable où aucun message n'est affiché.

\- Tu attends un message de la part d'Eren?

\- Pas forcément.

Il est vrai que je l'ai fait sans vraiment réfléchir. Il faut dire qu'avec toutes les mésaventures qui sont arrivées, je préfère être aux aguets.

Un long silence s'installe pendant le trajet. La pluie commence à tomber. L'air est lourd aujourd'hui tout comme l'ambiance. Je me laisse bercer par le battements des essuie-glaces.

\- Rivaille, tu devrais un jour reprendre la voiture.

S'il y a bien une chose que je pourrais sûrement plus toucher de ma vie, c'est bien un volant.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est non.

\- C'est dans ton intérêt, ainsi tu pourrais aller où tu veux sans que je sois toujours derrière toi.

Non mais à quoi il joue là. I peine une demi-heure, il faisait des pieds et des mains pour m'aider et maintenant il me fait sous-entendre que je devrais savoir me débrouiller par mes propres moyens Il m'en veut d'avoir embrassé Eren sous ses yeux. Du coup, il compte me le faire payer en ressassant de vieux démons.

\- C'est toi qui t'es proposé pour m'aider, nuance.

Ses yeux restent rivés sur la route. Son visage concentré sur la conduite.

\- Tu devrais aussi arrêter de culpabiliser pour cet accident.

\- Tu parles! Si je n'avais pas tenté d'esquiver, la voiture n'aurait pas percuté la borne centrale et peut-être...

\- Comme tu dis peut-être.

Il me regarde d'un air sévère. Il semble même être en colère. Le comble puisqu'il m'a fait sortir de mes gonds en premier. C'est le seul choix que je regrette. Si j'avais freiné pour tourner de l'autre côté, l'impact aurait pu être moins violent. Je ne l'ai pas fait car il pleuvait. J'ai eu peur qu'à cause de la route humide, je perde le contrôle du véhicule. J'ai essayé de limiter la casse, sans succès.

\- Tu n'y ai pour rien, tu as essayé d'esquiver ce camion qui s'est rabattu sans prévenir. Personne n'aurait pu savoir à l'avance quel aurait été le bon choix à prendre surtout dans une telle situation.

\- Dans tous les cas, ils sont morts.

Cela fait des années que j'ai la mort de mes camarades sur la conscience. Les premières semaines, je me suis senti comme un meurtrier. Je ne pouvais même pas plus me regarder dans un miroir. Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement heureux ou soulagé d'être en vie comparé à d'autres.

Pendant plusieurs nuits, j'ai rêvé de ce camion qui a voulu se placer devant nous. J'ai repensé à cet instant pendant longtemps. Je n'arrêtais pas de le ressasser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'on ne peut pas connaître le résultat à l'avance.

La perte de ma carrière musicale n'était rien comparé à la souffrance que je ressentais. J'ai tenu bon avec le temps. La vie n'est qu'une succession de choses où la mort en est la finalité. Cela m'aura été bien douloureux mais j'ai fini par l'accepter. Je l'ai accepté pour vivre sans faire table rase du passé. Seulement, ce regret s'estompe peu à peu sans pour autant les oublier. J'ai même parfois l'impression qu'ils continuent de veiller sur moi quelque part. La vie n'est vraiment qu'une succession de choses comme les sentiments.

\- Eren...

\- Tu as dit quelque chose?

\- Rien.

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais prononcé le nom de ce gamin à voix basse. La pluie continue de tambouriner sur la carrosserie. Le silence se fait de plus en plus pesant. Je passe mon temps entre les paysages qui défilent derrière la vitre et mon téléphone. Je n'ai pas envie de parler au blond.

Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je me souviens encore très bien de toute la tendresse qu'il m'a donné cette nuit où j'étais si désorienté. Il a profité d'une situation qui lui était enviable. Malheureusement, il ne veut plus avancer et se contente d'en rester à cette épisode. Il refuse de voir que cette relation n'est qu'à sens unique. J'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû lui donner cette cet espoir. Maintenant, il espère encore et toujours. C'était sûrement déjà le cas avant que je lui en donne l'opportunité. Quelques mois après notre première rencontre, je sentais qu'il me désirait. C'est sûrement pour cela que j'ai été vers lui ce soir là plutôt qu'un autre.

Je dois mettre un terme à tout ceci définitivement pour le bien de tous. J'en aurais tantôt la possibilité.

Erwin s'arrête près d'une petite maison proche de chez lui. Il s'en va sonner à la porte. Un gars lui ouvre l'entrée pour lui tendre ensuite une enveloppe. Le blond remercie son vis-à-vis et vient me rejoindre dans la voiture. Il me prie de bien vouloir ranger le paquet blanc dans la boîte à gant.

\- Il y a de l'argent là-dedans non?

\- Bien vu! me répond-t-il de façon un peu trop enthousiaste

\- Ne me dis pas que tu continues tes petites affaires dans l'immobilier...

\- Tu sais...c'est seulement pour boucler plus facilement les fins de mois. Puis je fais de mal à personne. Il me paye le coût de la maison qu'ils me louent, c'est normal non?

\- Si tu le dis...

La conversation s'arrêta à ce stade. Nous n'avons plus parlé durant tout le reste du trajet.

**POV Armin **

Cela fait maintenant près d'une heure que je suis ici près d'Annie. Je suis actuellement au centre pour la voir. On m'a autorisé une visite pour tenter de la faire parler. Je ne dispose que d'une heure et le temps est bientôt écoulé. Je suis assis en face d'elle avec pour seule séparation une table. Elle a les traits tirés par la fatigue. J'ai tenté de lui prendre les mains mais s'est rétracté aussitôt avant de croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine. Un air désolé parcourt mon visage.

\- Au sujet de ton père...nous avons trouvé certaines choses.

Sa tête se relève dans ma direction. Ses pupilles reprennent légèrement vie. J'ai le dossier médical de son père sur moi mais je refuse de le lui montrer tant qu'elle m'aura pas donné sa version des faits. Il ne faut pas que sa vision des choses soit altérée sinon nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'elle pensait réellement et donc comment elle a été manipulée. Je ne compte pas l'agiter devant son nez pour ne pas qu'elle tente de me le dérober.

\- Mais pour ça tu dois me dire pourquoi Eren a tué ton père.

Elle ne donne aucun signe de collaboration. Un gardien me rappelle que ma situation est temporaire. Je me lève avant d'ajouter quelques mots.

\- Tu sais Annie, je suis peut-être l'ami d'Eren mais aussi le tien.

\- N'importe quoi.

Ce sont les premières paroles qui sortent de sa bouche depuis que je suis là. Je sais qu'elle ne les pense pas vraiment à cause du message qu'elle m'a laissé à l'hôpital. Elle ne veut simplement pas me mêler à toutes ces histoires.

\- Tu n'en veux pas à ceux qui t'ont fait tout ce mal?

\- C'est moi-même qui me suis mise dans ce pétrin.

\- Comment?

\- Comme n'importe quelle petite idiote.

Elle sourit à ces mots.

\- Si je te dis qu'il y a moyen de sortir de ce pétrin ensemble, tu me fais confiance?

Elle est surprise par ma proposition. Je la sens douter avant de me demander d'arrêter de me foutre d'elle.

\- Vas-y, continue de te détruire si c'est ton choix mais la personne que j'ai en face de moi n'est pas l'Annie que j'ai connu. Elle était quelqu'un avec beaucoup de franchise et de ressources. Tu faisais un peu peur mais tu étais à la fois très gentille.

Elle baisse la tête en guise de soumission à ce que je dis. Le garde me rappelle une dernière que le temps est écoulé. Je suis sur le point de partir quand j'entends des murmures derrière moi.

\- On ne peux jamais savoir la vraie nature d'une personne. Je ne voulais pas le croire pour Eren mais les preuves sont là. C'est un assassin.

Je me rassois malgré les nombreuses protestations du gardien et je l'invite à continuer. Elle me demande juste de fouiller mes souvenirs. Elle me dit que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que moi doit pouvoir trouver facilement sauf que je ne vois vraiment pas où elle veut en venir. Un garde m'attrape pour me faire sortir de force. Mon regard croise deux malades qui jouent dehors au ballon. Je me souviens que dans la version officielle, le père d'Annie est mort suite à la chute d'un échafaudage.

Je me revois alors dans mon enfance avec Eren. Mikasa n'était pas avec nous ce jour-là. Il voulait m'apprendre à jouer au football. Nous étions dans le petit jardin à côté de la maison d'Annie. Elle était en travaux et le ballon toucha l'un des échafaudages après un tir raté d'Eren. Nous sommes vite entrer dans la propriété pour aller le récupérer. Il voulait qu'on parte avant qu'on se fasse gronder mais Annie qui s'était postée derrière nous en silence nous en empêcha. Elle avait pris le ballon des mains de mon ami pour le lui envoyer en pleine face. Elle était vraiment en colère qu'on traîne chez elle. Nous n'avons pas demander notre reste pour partir.

\- Annie...ne me dis pas que la mort de ton père date seulement quelques jours après cette histoire de ballon.

Elle me dévisage pour confirmer mes dires. Les gardes me forcent toujours plus à quitter la salle. Ils sont sur le point de m'expédier.

\- Ce n'est pas Eren l'assassin, tiens regarde.

Dans un dernier élan, je lui lance le dossier sur la table. J'ai l'impression que tout s'est stoppé. C'est comme si ses doigts pour l'ouvrir allaient au ralenti. Quelques larmes tombent sur la table et d'autres sur les feuilles formant de petits cercles plus foncés.

\- Non...impossible...

Elle referme le dossier.

\- Où as-tu eu ça?

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre que c'était un dossier volé par Rivaille dans un hôpital surtout avec les deux gorilles derrière moi. L'un des deux me pousse à l'extérieur de la salle. Je me dis qu'il est trop tard pour en savoir plus.

Des pas résonnent derrière moi.

Le lieutenant Nanaba est là en train de montrer sa plaque. Il ordonne qu'on me laisse encore du temps supplémentaire. Il me demande si dix minutes suffiront pour que je puisse percer quelques secrets qui permettront peut-être de faire avancer l'enquête. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai mais j'accepte de tenter le coup. Il m'autorise alors à entrer une nouvelle fois. Je reprend ma place initiale. Ses larmes ne se sont toujours pas taries.

\- Nous l'avons trouvé dans les affaires du père d'Eren, peu avant que la maison brûle et nous l'avions transmis à la police car certains détails nous semblaient suspects.

J'ai un peu honte de lui mentir mais j'y suis obligé. En vérité, c'est Rivaille qui l'avait passé à Hanji. Il avait profité de l'occasion où tout le monde avait son attention sur Annie pour le dire à Eren. Nous avons appris ensuite que les hommes qui s'étaient introduits dans sa chambre étaient à la recherche de ce dossier. Hanji, quant à elle, avait fait joué son réseau de relation pour en savoir davantage. Il ne lui a pas été très difficile de compléter les fiches manquantes du dossier avec l'aide de la police.

\- Alors Eren...

Eren n'y est pour rien dans la mort de ton père. Selon la véritable autopsie, il serait mort d'une crise cardiaque avant de tomber. Le document que l'on t'a présenté à l'époque était sûrement un faux.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est le dernier élément qui nous manque pour compléter le puzzle...

Elle fond littéralement en larme. Jamais elle s'est montrée si faible devant quelqu'un. Je me rapproche d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras. Elle accepte ce réconfort de fortune.

\- Dire que ces salauds m'ont fait croire jusqu'au bout qu'Eren était le coupable.

\- Qui?

\- Ceux qui m'ont refourgué cette merde.

Je comprends son allusion à la drogue mais je ne pense pas que cela soit que de simples trafiquants qui lui auraient ordonnés de tuer notre ami. Je lui fais savoir que je désire de plus amples renseignements sur ceux qui lui ont donné des ordres. Elle m'explique qu'elle ne connaissait ni leur nom ni leur visage. Il lui ont simplement dit qu'ils pouvaient l'aider à tuer Eren. Ils lui avaient promis que ses actes seraient camouflés par leur service et qu'elle ne se ferait jamais prendre par la police à condition d'avaler une de ses pilules et d'exécuter leurs demandes. Je trouve le piège un peu trop gros pour s'y laisser prendre mais elle ajoute qu'elle était désemparée et seule. Elle tenait juste à supprimer Eren de son existence, celui qu'elle pensait être l'assassin de son père.

\- Tu as bien dit que l'ordre donné était « éliminer Jaëger »?

\- Oui...

\- Tu es sur que c'était Eren dont il s'agissait?

Le doute s'installe en elle. Si je compare tous les éléments entre eux. Le père d'Eren est beaucoup plus suspect avec ses fausses autopsies. Si ça tombe, il s'est attiré un ennemi mais comme Eren partage le même nom de famille que son père, l'ordre pouvait prêter à confusion. La cible ne serait donc pas mon ami mais son père. Il reste juste à découvrir pourquoi il est la cible et comprendre le lien qui rattache les victimes des incendies avec son dossier falsifié. Mike nous a dit à l'hôpital que Hanji et Nanaba étaient sur le coup. J'espère qu'ils pourront apporter de nouveaux éléments sous peu.

Annie est en train de trembler et me demande si je vais bientôt partir. Je la remercie pour sa collaboration. Cette fois, je lui prends les mains avant de coller mon front au sien.

\- Tout ira bien Annie, je suis avec toi. Je reviendrai te voir promis.

\- Tu vas m'abandonner comme les autres...

\- Je serai là jusqu'à ta guérison et même après.

Je lui dépose un bref baiser sur le front. Ses joues se mettent à rougir et les miennes aussi. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Peut-être dans le feu de l'action. Elle commence à rire doucement puis me remercie en souriant. Je la trouve encore plus mignonne et empourpre davantage mon visage. Je préfère quitter ce terrain glissant et rejoindre Nanaba pour lui faire part de tout ce dont j'ai appris.

**POV Erwin**

Nous avons fini le trajet dans un silence absolu. Il installe sa valise dans un coin du salon et se fait accueillir par son chat. Il lui caresse tendrement la tête.

Le soir commence à tomber. Je passe un dernier coup de chiffon sur mes objets de décoration pour être sur qu'il n'y est pas un seul grain de poussière. Je l'observe de temps en temps assis dans le canapé à regarder ses messages. Je m'approche de lui en lui disant que cela ne servait à rien de vérifier toutes les heures si Eren lui avait envoyé quelque chose. Il démentit son geste mais je sais que c'est un mensonge. Il n'est pas du genre à s'intéresser d'aussi près à son téléphone en temps normal.

Je préfère alors lui montrer sa chambre pour la nuit. Je l'y fais entrer le premier pour qu'il constate de lui-même l'endroit où il va dormir.

Je referme la porte derrière nous sans la fermer à clé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'enfermer car de toute façon, il restera près de moi.

Il se pose sur le lit pour voir si ce dernier lui convient. Il a vraiment des goûts difficiles. J'espère qu'il remarquera que j'ai changé les draps avant que je le ramène.

Il s'étend de tout son long à croire qu'il cherche à me provoquer. Je m'approche pour me mettre au dessus de lui. Il semble quelque peu surpris de mon geste. Je l'embrasse près de son oreille en passant mes doigts sous ses vêtements. Il ne réagit pas. Mes lèvres vont vers les siennes mais il stoppa leur avancée d'une main.

\- Arrête.

Il ne dit rien d'autre et attend que je me relève pour m'en aller. Je continue à caresser son corps mais il reste toujours aussi stoïque. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens avant de comprendre une chose.

C'est donc Eren que tu aimes. Je vois que je n'ai aucune chance. Alors si je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir pour moi. Je vais faire en sorte que tu m'appartiennes mort. Oui, ainsi je ne verrai plus cette lueur pour cette imbécile. Je n'aurai plus à faire des efforts pour avoir tes faveurs. Je n'entendrai plus aucune de tes protestations. Tu ne me refuseras plus jamais.

Tu étouffes en prononçant de faibles mots inutiles. Tu souffres mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai accumulé toutes ces années. Ce que je te fais subir est encore bien trop doux. Je veux que la douleur soit aussi forte voire plus pour que tu comprennes enfin ce que je ressens. Cependant, je te connais et je sais que jamais tu me supplieras d'arrêter. Je n'aurais pas la satisfaction de te faire pleurer et lécher tes larmes. Non car jusqu'au bout tu resteras le fier Rivaille en apparence. Tu ne le seras bientôt plus.

\- Erwin...

Si tu veux m'insulter, tu peux y aller. Je sais que je suis un connard fini. Un pauvre connard qui t'aime et avec qui tu as accepté de faire l'amour une nuit. Tous ses supplices intérieurs ce n'est pas Eren qui les a balayés, c'est moi. J'ai fait en sorte que ta tristesse soit effacée. Tu m'aurais demandé de te prendre dans mes bras autant de fois que tu veux, je l'aurai fait à chaque fois. Dans les moments les plus difficiles, j'aurai été ton soutien même si cela n'aurait pas été réciproque. Non, tu as préféré ce petit con à ma place.

\- C'est comme pour l'accident, tu fais toujours les mauvais choix.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il semble furieux et à la fois triste. Il se sent profondément coupable et j'ai tapé là où il ne fallait surtout pas. Au plutôt si car tu souffres encore plus ainsi. Tu te sens misérable entre tes remords et mes mains qui t'étranglent de plus en plus comme un étau qui se resserre. Tu suffoques mais tu continues à te taire. Tu as bien compris que crier ne servirait à rien à part me faire plaisir.

Il commence à perdre peu à peu connaissance jusqu'à ce que le chat vienne nous déranger. Il est bien fidèle à son maître. J'ai un moment d'inattention en le regardant et je le paye cher. Rivaille me donne un coup à la tête à l'aide du réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. L'impact est violent et je tombe sur le coté. Il se dégage de mon emprise en passant une main sur son cou. Il essaye de reprendre une respiration normale après quelques toussotements. Il s'appuie même sur l'une des commodes.

\- T'es vraiment une belle ordure...

Cette phrase me calme aussitôt. Je me suis laissé aller à mes pulsions. J'ai ne pensais pas que je pourrais passer aussi facilement à l'acte. Je regarde mes mains et je me rends compte que j'ai failli tuer la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Pourtant, je ne regrette pas. Je ne m'excuse pas et je le laisse juste partir avec son chat et sa valise en me disant qu'il y a sûrement un autre moyen pour te faire revenir près de moi.

**Pov Rivaille**

Je n'ai aucun endroit où rentrer. J'erre donc dans les rues de la ville avec Shin à mes côtés. Une chance qu'on soit en été, les nuits sont fraîches mais supportables. Je tombe sur le café où Eren travaille. Il est encore éclairé malgré l'heure tardive. Je passe près de la porte où je peux lire qu'il est encore ouvert. Je la pousse avant de sentir une agréable odeur de thé qui m'apaise aussitôt. Le gérant se tient devant moi, une cafetière à la main. Il m'invite à prendre place devant lui au comptoir. Il me sert aussitôt une délicieuse boisson chaude avant de se remplir une tasse pour lui. Il me sourit entre deux gorgées.

\- Vous êtes un drôle de personnage...je lance.

\- Ah bon? Vous trouvez?

Oui, vous êtes toujours au cul de ces gamins comme si vous vouliez les protéger de quelque chose ou alors vous faites exprès d'en faire sortir deux avec vous pour que le dernier puisse me parler seul à seul.

Je ne reçois que pour toute réponse un grand éclat de rire. Il me dit que je suis quelqu'un de très observateur. Il me tend ensuite un petit sachet d'herbe à mettre dans mon thé. Ce sont des herbes qui redonnent un coup de fouet et remontent le moral selon lui. Elles sont bénéfiques également pour la santé. Je le regarde dubitatif. Il commence alors à s'avancer dans des détails que j'ai dû mal à suivre.

\- Tsss...vous parlez comme un médecin.

Il se remet à rire puis me fixe d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux. Il affine sa moustache de ses doigts avant de me demander de lui montrer mon bras. Je refuse dans un premier temps mais il se fait plus insistant.

Il relève la manche pour mieux l'inspecter. Il me questionne ensuite si j'ai fait de la rééducation ce à quoi j'ai répondu l'évidence même, un oui. Il remet mes vêtements en place avant de me confier qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour continuer dans la musique. En revanche, il admet comme toutes les autres personnes avant lui que jamais je ne pourrais revenir à mon niveau d'antan. Il ne me cache pas que la carrière musical international est finie pour moi. Il me conseille véritablement de poursuivre dans la musique. Je n'ai pas tout perdu et il y a encore de l'espoir.

\- De l'espoir...

Ces mots à peine audible dans un murmure. Il y avait bien longtemps que j'y avais renoncé au fond de moi. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais je ne croyais plus en beaucoup de choses.

\- Au moins, le bon côté des choses est que vous n'aurez pas à vous séparer d'Eren bien longtemps comparé à votre vie d'avant.

Il n'a pas tort. Je déballe la partition restée dans ma veste. Eren me l'avait rendue pendant mon hospitalisation. Je m'en vais la jouer sur le piano et me laisse emporter par les sons mélodieux de l'instrument. La musique est vraiment tout ce que j'ai d'important. Je repense soudainement à Eren à ces mots.

J'ai le réflexe de sortir mon portable mais aucun message. Je lui ai donné mon numéro mais je n'ai pas le sien. Je ne sais même pas l'appeler et lui ne m'a jamais rien envoyé. Il a peut-être peur que je me fâche. J'avoue que je ne supporte pas qu'on me dérange pour rien mais avoir son numéro aurait pu être utile.

La porte s'ouvre sur celui à qui j'étais en train de penser. Il fait comme si il était venu par hasard alors qu'il vient de faire un clin d'oeil à Pixis. De plus, il est essoufflé d'avoir couru jusqu'ici. C'est vraiment un idiot. Il me prend par le bras pour m'emmener quelque part. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire alors je le suis en laissant Shin aux bons soins de Pixis.

Il m'emmène sur une route inconnue. Cela fait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que nous marchons sous la lueur des lumières de la ville. Il ne veut toujours rien me dire à propos de la destination.

Il vérifie de temps en temps si je suis toujours derrière lui. Ma santé l'inquiète alors que je l'avais rassuré sur le sujet.

La route nous mène sur la rivière. Nous la longeons pendant encore un long moment avant de s'éloigner de la ville. La nuit se fait alors plus sombre et au loin des sortes de lampions orangés apparaissent. Nous descendons près de la berge, traversons le cours d'eau avant de s'enfoncer dans un petit bois. Nous passons devant un temple et un peu plus loin plusieurs stand sont établis autour d'un chemin de terre. Les lieux étaient remplis de gens habillés de leur kimono. Les enfants couraient joyeusement avec leur ballon d'eau. L'odeur de nourriture régnait en ces lieux également.

Je ferme les yeux un instant.

J'avais oublié que c'était la période de la kermesse de l'été aux abords de la cité. Ce genre de festivités n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. Eren l'a bien compris et me reprend le bras pour me conduire de force encore autre part.

Son pas se fait pressant comme si nous étions en retard pour quelque chose. Nous montons ce qui semble être une petite colline. Une fois en haut, nous avions une vue sur la kermesse avec un peu plus loin, une autre rivière qui s'écoulait. Elle était sûrement un affluent de celle que nous avons croisé près de la route.

J'avoue que je ne suis jamais venu ici et je ne m'attendais pas à voir un tel tableau. Le ciel encore clair et bien dégagé. Les premières étoiles sont apparues. Je me doute qu'il ne m'a pas emmené ici juste pour profiter de la vue.

En effet, il s'assied sur le sol près d'un arbre et me demande de le rejoindre. Je refuse car il est hors de question de poser mon cul sur un endroit aussi sale que le sol sauf si je n'avais pas le choix. On ne sait même pas quel animal a pu pisser à cet endroit. Je me contente juste de m'appuyer contre le tronc d'arbre en croisant les bras. Il me précise que quelque chose va bientôt débuter. Une sorte de pétard se fait entendre suivi d'une magnifique fleur scintillante de rouge dans le ciel. Je vois où il voulait en venir. Il voulait me montrer le feu d'artifice.

Nous l'admirons en silence de peur de briser ce moment quelque peu magique. Les dernières fusées sont lancées suivis des applaudissements et cris de joie.

\- Alors...c'était beau non?

\- Si on veut...

Il me fait la moue puis se lève pour venir près de moi.

\- Mélodie d'espoir.

Je hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Pour le titre de ta partition.

\- Pourquoi cette appellation?

\- Enseigne-la moi demain et tu comprendras.

Il ne me donne pas davantage d'explications sur ce choix. Je me résigne à lui poser des question car le connaissant, il ne lâchera rien.

Il me propose de rentrer et de passer la nuit chez son ami Armin. Je lui réponds que je préfère passer ma nuit à l'hôtel.

On repasse devant les stands et Eren en profite pour s'acheter une brochette de poulpe. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me la mettre sous le nez pour que j'en mange un morceau aussi. Je l'en dissuade avec mon regard le plus noir. Il déglutie un peu avant ramener près de sa bouche et de continuer à la manger.

Plus loin, il tente de prendre ma main mais je croise les bras juste avant. Il affiche un air déçu mais je sais qu'il va redoubler d'ingéniosité pour recevoir quelque chose de ma personne. Il reprend ses initiatives à plusieurs reprises.

Tout se transforme en un petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Nous sommes à présent sur le pont de la rivière avant de rejoindre la route. Une faible lumière émanant d'un lampadaire.

Nous avons décidé de faire une légère pause. Mes bras sont appuyés sur la rambarde et ma tête est absorbée par les poissons qui essayent de remonter le courant. Eren est à côté de moi, ses coudes prenant le même appui que les miens avec la tête tournée vers le ciel.

\- Hé Rivaille...

Mon visage se tourne vers l'interpellation. J'ai commis une erreur fatale. Il n'hésite pas à profiter de l'occasion pour m'embrasser. Je me sens honteux de m'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Ni une ni deux je le dégage avec une prise. Il tombe dans la rivière à cause du manque d'équilibre à la réception. Je ne lui tends pas ma main pour l'aider à se relever comparé à ses attentes. Je me remets même à avancer et il se dépêcher donc de sortir de là pour me rejoindre.

Il éternue derrière moi. Je m'arrête pour retirer ma veste et la lui mettre sur les épaules.

\- Tu me la rendras demain.

Tout en pensant à prendre avant la partition.

Notre parcourt arrive à terme devant un hôtel. Il me remercie et me souhaite la bonne nuit. Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

J'ai préféré ne rien dire de peur que mon cœur se serre encore un peu plus à cette séparation. Je dois l'admettre, ce mioche est devenu beaucoup plus important pour moi que je ne l'aurai cru mais encore faut-il que je l'accepte entièrement. Car après tout, en le choisissant lui, j'ai blessé Erwin.

J'ai l'impression de devenir trop sentimental.

Décidément, je ne fais jamais les bons choix. Seulement, cette fois, j'ai l'impression que ce mauvais choix qui m'a gardé en vie est devenu une chance.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Je crois que c'est aussi la seule coupure de chapitre où je n'ai vraiment pas fait ma sadique xD

La prochaine fois, ce sera vraiment la fin de cette histoire. Je compte bien la terminer avec un petit lemon (avec Rivaille en seme) donc si cela vous tente n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir par le petit bouton review tout comme si vous avez appréciez ou non cette histoire^^

Avant de se quitter, je me permets une petite précision sur ce chapitre notamment pour Erwin.

Je sais que certains pourront peut-être trouver le personnage un poil OOC dans ce chapitre mais il faut savoir que j'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a un peu moins d'un an. Ce qui fait que j'ai dû tenter de cerner et d'interpréter le personnage sur une base peu exploitée par le mangaka à l'époque. Les derniers scans auraient pu faire en sorte que les réactions soient différentes selon mon interprétation mais j'ai préféré ne rien changer pour ne pas commettre d'incohérence dans mon histoire.

Sinon, je n'en dis pas plus au sujet des scans pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui ne les suivent pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait attention que cette histoire ne parle pas d'événements qui se déroulent au-delà de l'anime ou alors de façon extrêmement vague.

J'espère pouvoir vous dire à bientôt pour le final :D


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le dernier chapitre de mélodie d'espoir. Je sais qu'il aura pris son temps avant d'être publié mais je tenais à changer certains petits détails.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ainsi que le lemon.

Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en "favorites" ou "follows" et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**POV Eren**

\- Atchoum !

Il n'y a rien à faire. Depuis hier, je n'arrête pas de tousser et d'éternuer. Je ne pense pourtant pas avoir pris froid. Je suis plutôt solide en général. On en parlera plus ce soir avec les médicaments.

Je me suis fait gronder par Mikasa en rentrant. Elle était inquiète que je sois revenu si tard sans l'avoir prévenue à l'avance que je partais pendant plusieurs heures. De ce fait, j'ai peu dormi et je me retrouve derrière le comptoir au lieu d'aller servir. Ce sont mes deux amis qui s'en chargent. J'aurais tellement voulu être à leur place ne serait-ce que pour aujourd'hui. Cela m'aurait aussi évité d'avoir les sarcasmes de Jean.

Marco vient de sortir de l'hôpital ce matin même et pour fêter cela, ils se sont tous ramenés au café. C'est-à-dire Ymir et Christa se sont encore fourrées dans un coin isolé de tous. Reiner me raconte encore toute sa vie et Bertholt subit autant que moi. La remarque de Rivaille ne lui a pas suffi apparemment. Des petits gâteaux sont commandés par Sasha sur le compte de Connie. J'en oublie le pire d'entre eux, Jean. Il tente sans arrêt de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Malgré tous les événements qui se sont déroulés, les choses n'ont pas tellement changé. La bonne humeur est toujours présente. Je trouve cela assez incroyable au final. D'ailleurs, Hanji et Mike ont dit qu'ils devaient passer dans la journée. Ma prof risque encore de foutre le chambard.

D'entre tous, il y a une personne en particulier que j'attends et là aussi cela n'a pas changé.

La porte s'ouvre et c'est toujours avec la même joie que je l'accueille. Le rituel recommence comme auparavant. Il s'assied, commande son éternel thé et je le sers en silence. Armin et Mikasa me laissent faire pour ce client quelque peu spécial à mes yeux. Il me provoque toujours autant du regard tout en se délectant de sa boisson.

Hanji arrive à son tour de façon toujours aussi bruyante. Mike est devant avec son fauteuil roulant. Elle l'aide à entrer lorsqu'on lui ouvre les deux portes d'entrée du café. On se réunit même les curieux qui ne sont pas directement concernés autour d'une grande table.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, dit Hanji.

Il est rare de la voir si sérieuse.

\- Je le dis surtout pour toi Eren mais aussi pour Mikasa.

\- Là, je le sens vraiment mal.

\- Votre père est directement lié à toute cette affaire.

Elle nous expliqua tout depuis le début. Dans un premier temps, la relation qui existait entre toutes les fiches falsifiées. Elle a ensuite analysé un cadavre récent de l'un des incendies et tout comme le père d'Annie ce fut par arrêt cardiaque. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le dossier étaient mortes de cette façon. Après quelques recherches supplémentaires auprès de ses collègues, Hanji avait découvert une nouvelle substance qu'elle déposa devant nous sur la table.

Elle est utilisée dans certains médicaments et en particulier pour une certaine firme pharmaceutique. Le produit est encore au stade d'essai et n'est pas en vente. Elle ajoute que nous en ignorons encore les effets secondaires. Apparemment, ils ont voulu être dissimulés.

Mike avait poursuivi l'enquête via son réseau en demandant de plus amples informations sur mon père. Ils ont découvert qu'il y avait un lien avec cette même entreprise. Ils ont réussi à le tracer pendant un bon moment, leur permettant de recevoir de nombreuses preuves de sa place au sein de l'affaire. Ils en sont venus à la conclusion qu'il avait été payé pour falsifier ses fiches et ainsi empêcher de retarder la mise en vente de ce médicament sur le marché. L'entreprise toucherait gros. Du coup, d'autres firmes ont décidé d'attaquer ou de s'associer pour en toucher un bénéfice.

L'enjeu financier semble très grand. Malheureusement, Mike nous demande d'être réaliste. Il y a beaucoup trop d'acteurs dans toute cette histoire et vu leur pouvoir, il sera difficile de tous les arrêter. Il nous promet de faire un maximum en commençant par inculper notre père. Justement, il est là le souci. C'est que depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'on le pistait, il n'a plus donné signe de vie en se faisant aider par l'organisation.

Je tente d'abord de digérer tout ce que je viens d'entendre. Je me sens mal et je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père soit corrompu à ce point. J'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de moi et je reste paralysé. Je ne suis pas le seul à avaler difficilement l'histoire. La plupart de mes amis sont sous le choc également. Un claquement de vaisselle nous sort de notre torpeur. Rivaille s'est levé pour se mettre au piano. Je repense alors à ma demande d'hier. Il est venu sûrement pour qu'on joue ensemble la mélodie.

Je me sens un peu pitoyable d'avoir été ébranlé par une telle situation. Je mets donc mes pensées de côté pour me concentrer sur l'apprentissage au risque de me faire taper dessus dans le cas contraire.

Il déploie la partition et commence avec les premières notes. Nous avions déjà travaillé un peu dessus lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital. Il m'avait aidé à la lire et à en retenir les passages les plus difficiles. J'ai prétexté cette excuse d'apprentissage pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte d'une certaine chose. Les mots auraient été inutiles.

Les notes s'enchaînent pour le plus grand bonheur des spectateurs. Certains ferment leurs yeux pour se fondre davantage dans la musique. Christa décide même d'improviser un chant sur cette dernière. Sa voix est douce et mélodieuse. Elle correspond parfaitement à l'ambiance. Même Sasha s'est arrêtée de manger pour éviter de perturber ce moment qui semble magique.

Les derniers accords sont joués et tout le monde nous acclame. Je regarde Rivaille quelque peu surpris par la réaction des autres. Je lui souris en lui demandant s'il avait maintenant compris le pourquoi de ce titre.

La musique possède le pouvoir de chasser les mauvaises pensées et de redonner espoir. Cette constatation lui arrache un léger sourire. Hanji s'empresse de le faire remarquer et de le taquiner là-dessus tout l'après-midi. Des rires fusèrent à leur tour.

Marco et Jean s'étaient éclipsés plusieurs fois à l'arrière de la boutique pour un moment à deux. Connie était tombé sur eux sans le vouloir. Il était revenu au comptoir avec les joues en feu. Sasha lui avait alors proposé de manger un gâteau avec elle qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Christa parla à Ymir de peut-être faire carrière dans la chanson. Elle avait dû avoir une révélation. Ymir refusa car elle désire la garder pour elle seule. Reiner leur lançait des regards noirs et à la fois désespérés.

Armin était en train de réfléchir un peu plus loin à un plan tout en conversant avec Annie par sms. Elle avait de nouveau eu droit à son téléphone. Son état allait de mieux en mieux.

Pixis buvait comme à son habitude. J'en suis resté étonné de toutes ces bouteilles vides sur le sol. Hanji n'aurait pas refusé un verre si elle n'avait pas le bébé.

Mike cherchait également un plan pour tenter de coincer mon père demain. Quand j'y repense, les mêmes sensation réapparaissent.

Je suis à côté de Rivaille qui termine son thé. Sa tête est dirigée vers la fenêtre. Il est surpris par quelque chose.

\- Un problème?

\- C'est con mais j'ai cru voir mon ancienne troupe qui me souriait dehors...

J'esquisse un sourire accompagné d'un léger rire. Le voir totalement désemparé était vraiment trop drôle car si rare. Il n'apprécie pas ma réaction et me le fait savoir en mettant mon tibia en miettes. Les autres en rigolent sauf Mikasa qui se dresse devant lui. Ils se défient chacun du regard. Entre temps, je reçois un message pendant que je suis encore à terre. C'est mon père qui me demande de l'aider à s'enfuir. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Dois-je le montrer à Mike? Non c'est beaucoup trop risqué.

\- Je me demande tout de même comment ce dossier est tombé entre les mains d'Erwin, exprime Hanji à voix haute.

\- Ho ça! C'est moi qui lui ai passé pour qu'il vous en parle, lâche Pixis.

Tout le monde est étonné une fois de plus. Il avoue qu'avant de tenir ce café, il était médecin. Déjà à l'époque, quelques détails l'avaient perturbés. Il avait tenté d'en parler à la direction de l'hôpital mais il n'a eu que pour seule réponse une demande de démission. Malgré sa bonne foi très probable, je préfère me taire au sujet du message. Un traître est si vite caché.

Tout le monde s'en va à tour de rôle. Rivaille me quitte lui aussi. Je n'oublie pas de lui rendre sa veste lavée. Cela m'a d'ailleurs fait un peu bizarre de le voir sans sa veste avec seulement une chemise et son col. Il me fait un bref signe d'au revoir. Avant qu'il passe la porte, je le retiens alors quelques secondes pour lui voler un baiser à la hâte. Il ne dit rien et s'en va.

Je sens une aura menaçante derrière mon dos. Heureusement, Mikasa reporte ses envies de meurtre à plus tard et désire seulement qu'on discute. Elle préfère qu'on ne mette pas au courant maman à propos de tout ça. Je suis d'accord avec elle. Notre mère a déjà ses soucis de santé. Il est donc inutile de lui rajouter du stress en plus. Cela me rappelle le sms. Je lui dis que je dois me rendre quelque part en m'excusant. Elle insiste pour me suivre. Je refuse fermement tout en prétextant que c'est pour rejoindre Rivaille. J'ai pu alors partir seul.

Le rendez-vous est près d'un vieil immeuble abandonné et je repense à mon père qui me donne la nausée.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Je continue de marcher en direction de l'endroit indiqué. Ma propre quête de vérité s'écroule face au poids des interrogations. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a agi ainsi. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas souvent à la maison. De là à penser qu'il complotait des trucs pareils dans l'ombre, j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'avaler.

\- Maman est encore à l'hôpital et toi...

Tu n'es toujours pas là. En fait, tu n'étais jamais là pour nous soutenir.

Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je renifle un peu tout en les essuyant avec ma manche au passage. Je prends à droite au carrefour et je croise Erwin près du pont qui surplombe la chaussée. J'accélère le rythme mais il m'attrape par le bras arrêtant net ma course. J'ignore ce qu'il me veut.

Son visage est effrayant. Il est vide de tout émotions, brisé, anéanti.

Il me pousse au bord du précipice. Le seul rempart qui m'empêche de m'éclater la tête contre le sol en contrebas est l'énorme barrière de sécurité. Je sens qu'un seul mot de travers et j'y passe. Il n'hésitera pas à me pousser, j'en suis certain.

\- Espèce de sale petite merde, me crache-t-il au visage.

Il m'attrape par la nuque.

J'essaye de sortir mon gsm de ma poche pour envoyer un message à Rivaille. J'ai à peine le temps de faire envoyer que le blond remarque ma manœuvre. Il le prend de force avant de le jeter plus loin. Je me sens à présent complètement démuni face au vide et à la main qui m'enserre de plus en plus la gorge. J'ai l'impression que mes dernières minutes sont comptées. Seulement, cela ne m'empêche pas de refuser de me soumettre. Je ne compte à aucun moment baisser les yeux face à lui.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent, sa main se met à trembler. Il hésite un peu à commettre l'irréparable.

Je peux à nouveau respirer.

Je lui demande pourquoi il réagit ainsi. Au de-là de la colère voire peut-être un soupçon de folie, c'est surtout une grande tristesse que je lis dans ses iris. Je comprends qu'il m'en veut de lui avoir pris la personne qu'il aimait. Il l'aime peut-être depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Je ne suis qu'un empêcheur de tourner en rond pour lui et même pire, un simple déchet à éliminer. Il ne dit rien et fait violence contre ses pulsions. D'autres minutes passent sans même qu'aucune voiture traverse le pont. Il se fait pourtant tard, à croire que ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance.

Il sort doucement de ses états d'âme et me pousse encore un peu plus vers le vide. Il a l'air d'avoir pris sa décision.

\- Adieu, Eren.

Mikasa arriva par derrière pour lui jeter un violent coup de pied au visage. Il est peut-être grand mais son coup fit mouche. Il tombe à terre quelque peu sonné. Je me doute qu'au final, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me suivre. Elle s'arrête devant moi après une dernière attaque.

\- Eren...je ne pense pas être si différente de ce type...

\- Mikasa?

\- Je n'admets toujours pas que tu sois...

Elle se retourne pour laisser apparaître Rivaille. Il semble m'avoir cherché partout et il est maintenant à bout de souffle. Il reprend une respiration normale après quelques secondes. Elle se tient debout devant lui avec une stature fière et qui en impose.

\- Si tu le fais pleurer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je t'étripe.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il s'avance vers moi en me disant de venir avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il a pris la menace au sérieux ou peut-être pas finalement. Il donne toujours l'impression qu'il ne craint jamais rien alors qu'au fond il lui arrive aussi d'être humain. Je me souviens quand il a crié mon prénom pour la première fois.

C'est quand l'immeuble était en flamme. J'étais à moitié conscient à cause de la chute de débris qui me sont tombés dessus. Je me souviens de sa voix qui m'appelait pour que je bouge. Il a eu peur que seulement l'un de nous deux puisse s'en sortir. Il ne voulait pas m'abandonner. Peut-être qu'il refusait d'avoir ma mort sur la conscience en supplément de celles de ses amis.

Il m'avait tout raconté un soir lorsque nous étions à l'hôpital.

J'ai à peine eu le temps d'aller ramasser mon portable avant de le suivre. Sur la route, le coucher de soleil illuminait le ciel. Un tableau magnifique qui aurait pu ne pas avoir ce goût amer. Celui de voir Mikasa trembler légèrement et pleurer lorsque je me suis retourné.

Nous allons jusque chez lui. Il me fait presque entrer de force. Je ne cesse de m'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ou même entrevoir l'avenir dans ces conditions. Je suis complètement perdu. Rivaille me donne un coup sur l'épaule pour me prévenir qu'il s'en va prendre une douche. Je lui réponds que je suivrai juste après. Je vérifie mes derniers messages. Mon père m'en a envoyé un deuxième.

Il se demande où je suis passé. C'est normal vu le temps que le blond m'a retenu. Le salaud, j'ai encore un peu mal à mon cou. Je dois en avoir gardé quelques traces.

Je lui écris simplement que j'ai eu un empêchement sur le chemin et lui donne rendez-vous demain à l'hôpital pour voir maman. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû répondre sans en parler aux autres. Dans l'urgence, je préfère uniquement appeler Armin. Je lui explique tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous prévoyons une rencontre au café demain après-midi. Il me dit de prendre soin de moi et de me reposer avant de raccrocher.

Je range mon portable sur la table du salon avant de m'asseoir dans le canapé pour caresser Shin toujours aussi heureuse. Je lui gratouille le menton et elle aime ça. Elle réussit à me faire sourire. Mes idées noires filent au loin par la même occasion. Ces ronronnements m'apaisent au point de ne pas m'apercevoir de la présence de Rivaille dans la même pièce.

Il était vêtu d'une simple serviette sur les hanches. Le corps ruisselant encore avec quelques mèches rejetées en arrière d'une main. Le reste de son corps appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Je crois que le rouge me monte aux joues sans le vouloir. Je l'avais déjà vu nu mais là avec ce corps mouillé et dans cette pose, j'ai des doutes sur le fait que je puisse contempler un spectacle aussi grandiose. Il me fait signe d'y aller à mon tour et je m'exécute.

Quand je reviens, il n'était plus dans le salon. Je me dirige alors vers la chambre. Je me dis qu'il est sûrement parti se changer. J'ouvre la porte sans y voir quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Je m'approche doucement du lit et j'entends la porte qui se claque derrière moi. Je me retourne et ce sont deux lèvres que je rencontre. Elles sont incroyablement douces. D'une douceur qui me permet de reconnaître immédiatement leur propriétaire. Celui-ci me fait chuter sur le lit. Il porte toujours sa serviette qu'il défait sans oublier d'arracher la mienne juste après.

Je lui laisse entièrement mon corps car je n'ai pas la force pour résister. Il me caresse pour que j'en oublie cette journée. Ses mains se baladent le long mon dos pendant que sa langue trace un chemin de mon cou jusqu'au creux de mes hanches en passant sur mon torse. Il mordille l'un de mes petits bouts de chair violemment pendant qu'une de ses mains s'occupe de l'autre. La deuxième se fait plus intrusive en allant jouer sur mon intimité.

Je sens qu'il n'a pas envie que l'acte dure trop longtemps même si je lui reconnais une certaine tendresse dont il n'a pas l'habitude. J'arrête de me poser des questions en profitant simplement du moment présent. Il commence à jouer avec mon sexe de ses doigts avant de rester un long moment à m'embrasser. Ses lèvres se glissent lentement jusqu'à ma nuque.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir légèrement. J'appuie un peu sur sa tête pour lui dire qu'il peut y aller sans vergogne. Mes mains s'amusent à caresser ses cheveux en même temps.

Il se positionne au-dessus de moi. Sa verge touche la mienne. Nous nous sommes alors relevés de concert tout en nous embrassant. Nos corps se rapprochent au point de former qu'un seul bloc.

Il m'enlace tout en déposant des baiser papillons et jouant avec un doigt près de mon intimité. Nos langues se réunissent pour une danse passionnée. Mes bras entourent sa nuque pour mieux m'agripper. Nos souffles se mélangent sans une subtile symphonie où l'occasion de respirer est devenue rare. Je continue de l'embrasser et de m'accrocher désespérément à lui comme si cette nuit était la dernière. J'ignore ce qui m'attends demain. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets s'il m'était impossible de revenir sur ces instants partagés.

Rivaille me sent partir ailleurs que dans le présent. Il me le fait vivement savoir en mordant ma peau. Il descend de plus en plus arrivant presque à me faire perdre toutes pensées logiques. Sa langue envieuse passe sur mon sexe où je grimace de plaisir. Cette dernière s'amuse et mes émotions en sont le jouet. Il se relève et je sens son doigt qui se met à faire des petits mouvements de va et vient près de mon intimité. Il n'ose toujours pas en forcer l'entrée. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations avant de jeter un œil vers la fenêtre. Dans l'action, nous avons oublié de fermer les tentures mais qu'importe après tout. Je vois le jour qui décline tout comme ma conscience lorsque le rythme s'accélère. J'ai envie de lui et de lui faire partager ce même plaisir.

Je l'arrête pour m'attarder à mon tour sur son entre-jambe. Il ne dit rien et me laisse continuer. Je suis heureux tout en ayant le cœur serré par quelque chose. J'ai mal intérieurement. Je ne devrais pourtant pas vu la situation.

Parfois, je me suis demandé si cet amour avait un sens. Il m'a attiré dès la première rencontre maintenant je ne suis plus sur de mes sentiments.

Je me demande aussi si ce jour-là, il a désiré que je me taise pour cette raison. Ce ne sont décidément pas des mots à dire à la légère. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. C'est lui qui avait conscience dès le départ que notre relation est en vérité qu'attirance. Des larmes viennent à couler sans que je comprenne pourquoi. J'ai encore plus mal.

Si cette relation n'est qu'éphémère, je ne devrais pas pleurer. Si ce n'était qu'une attirance, je ne devrais pas avoir cet sentiment de perdre quelque chose.

Cet instant semble pourtant être bâti sur quelque chose qui ne repose pas sur une illusion. Il se pourrait que je ne fais que rêver dans mon coin. Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de tout cela.

Une langue vient lécher mes perles salées. Ses lèvres m'embrassent d'une fougue comme jamais auparavant. Il se serre contre moi comme pour me rassurer. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un livre dont il a lu toutes les pages.

Toute cette tendresse, je ne peux en recevoir plus et je me mets à pleurer pour de bon. Il garde le silence en me tendant un mouchoir. Je me sens misérable de gâcher un tel moment. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Trop de choses se passent en si peu de temps, je me demande comment les autres font pour supporter la pression.

En réalité, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je craque exactement. J'en ai besoin dans le pire moment qui soit. J'en ai marre avec l'envie de tout oublier.

Rivaille vient me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il tente de me faire reprendre là où nous en étions sauf que je ne suis pas réceptif. Je me demande à quoi bon continuer si ce moment s'oubliera parmi tant d'autres.

Le soleil est à présent effacé par les bâtiments et la nuit se met à tomber. Seuls les derniers rayons nous illuminent encore. L'homme de mes fantasmes est devant moi. Il est si beau voire presque irréel de la même manière que mon amour pour lui. Je ressens comme de l'attachement dans ses gestes. Un attachement profond. Ma main vient caresser sa joue.

\- Rivaille...dis-le-moi... je t'en prie.

Il ne dit rien et se contente de prendre ma main dans la sienne avant de la faire redescendre le long de mon corps. Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je n'espère plus recevoir une réponse. Les images du passé défilent. Aucune d'entre elles montrent qu'un jour, ses trois mots fatidiques se sont échappés de ses lèvres. J'ai de nouveau mal au cœur. Ce monde est si incertain et moi-même je doute sur ce qui devrait être des certitudes. La certitude d'aimer ou plutôt que lui m'aime.

Il m'allonge alors sous lui en écartant mes jambes. Je refuse qu'on aille plus loin. Il semble surpris par ce choix. Il affiche un air mécontent. Je remets en place une de ses mèches qui tombe presque devant ses yeux. Il ne sait plus quoi faire aussi. Le Rivaille que je connais n'aurait pas hésité et dans le pire des cas, il se serait contenter de continuer sans se préoccuper de mes états d'âme. Ce n'est pas le cas, ce qui me gêne encore plus. J'ai l'impression que l'on s'est retrouvé dans une impasse. Le mieux serait de se quitter là maintenant.

Je l'ai entraîné dans mes histoires. Il a accepté de m'aider. Nous avons vécu de bons moments. Je sais que chaque histoire possède une fin pour qu'une nouvelle puisse commencer. Celle-ci s'achève sûrement. Tout ceci n'aura été qu'un magnifique rêve, le monde étant ce qu'il est, cruel.

Je me lève et j'entends mon prénom murmuré derrière moi. Il sonne pourtant presque comme un ordre de rester. Je doute encore une fois sur ma décision.

On ne peut jamais prédire un choix que l'on fait.

Cette phrase je l'ai déjà entendue plusieurs fois surtout quand je lui rendais visite à l'hôpital. Il m'a tout raconté sur son passé. Il lui est souvent arrivé de faire les mauvais choix tout en me disant aussi qu'il est impossible d'avancer sans essayer.

Si ce fut une erreur de rester auprès de lui, je préférerai partir. Seulement, mon cœur et mon estomac m'obligent à rester. Le fait de penser que je me retrouverai loin de lui me cloue sur place.

Je reprends profondément mon souffle. Je vais le vide quelques secondes. Ma raison est partie et je me retourne vers lui, l'air bien plus déterminé.

Je n'aurai pas dû douter comme je l'ai fait. J'ai toujours eu au fond de moi la certitude qu'un jour, cet amour il me le dira. Oui car j'en suis sûr je n'aurai pas eu aussi peur de le perdre lorsqu'il s'est fait poignardé. Je n'aurai pas cherché par tous les moyens possibles de l'embrasser sans qu'il me donne sa permission ou bien simplement faire l'amour avec lui comme la dernière fois.

Il reprend ses baisers papillons.

Le jour a disparu entièrement. Une nuit claire transperce le ciel. Il est encore impossible d'y voir les étoiles ou la lune. Je m'approche du lit. Il me prend dans ses bras. J'ignore pourquoi mais tout semble plus intense qu'avant. Que ce soit lorsqu'il m'embrasse, lorsque ses mains effleurent mon intimité ou sa langue qui parcourt mon corps dans ses moindres détails. Je ne me sens plus comme une poupée entre ses doigts. Je me sens vivant. Une douce chaleur m'envahit et je veux qu'on aille plus loin ensemble. La symphonie des sens peut reprendre.

Il me comprend et commence à mouiller son index. Il l'enfonce doucement à l'intérieur de moi. La douleur n'est pas encore vraiment perceptible. Il y va avec un deuxième assez vite. Je me contracte et je m'agrippe à son corps encore plus. Il les fait bouger un peu pour que je m'habitue à cette intrusion. Contrairement à moi, il ne compte pas y aller avec du lubrifiant. Je ferai avec en lui faisant confiance. Il y met un troisième pour être sûr que la suite soit la moins douloureuse possible. Je me cambre un peu et je gémis de plus en plus.

Il me demande de me retourner. Je suis étonné qu'il ne veuille pas le faire en face à face. S'il préfère ainsi, je me plie à sa volonté. Il me pénètre tendrement, ses mains sur mes hanches. Le rythme s'accélère bien vite et je ne peux plus contenir mes râles de plaisir qui se font de plus en plus forts. Ses coups de rein se font plus violents aussi tout en s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en moi. Nous arrivons à notre limite. Il colle sa poitrine à mon dos pour mettre sa bouche près de mon oreille.

\- Eren...

Mon prénom soufflé d'une façon si sensuelle m'électrise davantage. La chaleur qui m'animait se transforme en véritable brasier lorsque nous venons ensemble dans un cri de jouissance. Il reste encore un peu en moi, le temps que nos tremblements s'arrêtent. Ses lèvres passent de nouveau près de mon oreille pour me murmurer cette fois quelque chose de bien plus fort, de bien plus intense.

\- Je t'aime.

Je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite du poids de ces trois mots. Pourtant, ils sont bien plus difficiles à dire que n'importe quels autres. Je les ai attendus si longtemps. Mes larmes se remettent à parcourir mes joues. Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont sincères car après sa franchise est l'un des nombreux points qui le caractérise. La douleur qui me nouait le cœur et l'estomac est enfin partie complètement.

\- Moi aussi...

Il se retire enfin. Il attendait sans doute ma réponse. Il voulait savoir si celle-ci serait tout aussi sincère et réfléchie. Il tombe à côté de moi. Nos visages sont en face à face.

La lune apparaît enfin dans le ciel accompagnée des premières étoiles. Je nous recouvre avant de me blottir contre lui. Il grogne un peu mais m'accepte tout de même. Il va même jusqu'à passer une main dans mes cheveux. Il est devenu bien docile d'un coup. Je crois que lui-même ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il lui arrive. Moi non plus il faut dire. Tous ses sentiments me dépassent un peu pour le moment au point de m'y perdre. Leur nature est la seule chose dont je suis réellement certain à présent.

Le matin est arrivé bien trop vite à mon goût. Je remarque que Rivaille n'a pas changé de position en dormant. Il est resté le visage tourné vers moi. Je n'ai pas le cœur à le réveiller et je me lève le plus discrètement possible. Je m'habille en vitesse avant de déposer un mot sur la table comme quoi je rentrerai bientôt. Je pars seulement au rendez-vous prévu avec Armin.

Quand j'y entre, Pixis m'y accueille chaleureusement avec une tasse de café. Armin et Mikasa sont là eux aussi. Mon ami me dit que la plupart ne viendront pas participer.

Nous attendons Mike et sa fiancée ainsi que quelques amis. Une fois tout le monde sur la place, l'échange d'idées a pu débuter.

Mike avait apporté des oreillettes pour communiquer plus facilement. Chacun sera placé à un poste pendant que j'irai chercher seul mon père. Cela permettra ainsi d'intervenir directement si un problème survient. Jean se chargera du couloir avec Marco, Connie et Sasha du hall d'entrée, un collègue de Mike nommé Naile sera sur le banc devant l'entrée en face du parking pour nous suivre en voiture si nécessaire tandis que lui et sa fiancée observerons la scène à partir de la fenêtre d'une chambre. Armin sera surtout là pour changer le plan en dernière minute si celui-ci échoue et Mikasa me talonnera de très près.

\- Dommage que Reiner participe pas à l'opération, je l'aurai bien vu en infirmière.

\- Jean... je lance.

Quand tous les préparatifs furent terminés, nous nous sommes mis en chemin vers l'hôpital. J'envoie un sms à Rivaille pour le prévenir d'où je suis. Je pense qu'il va me chercher après son réveil.

J'arrive dans la chambre. Mon père est déjà là et vient de cacher une enveloppe dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Ma mère dort paisiblement et ne se rend pas compte de notre présence. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Il me regarde et me fait comprendre qu'il vaut mieux que je l'accompagne. Je m'exécute même si un brouhaha est présent en fond sonore dans mon oreillette. C'est vraiment de la camelote le matériel de la police.

\- Eren, tu n'es qu'un abruti, dit Jean pour me narguer car il sait que je ne peux lui répondre dans cette situation.

\- Jean, ce n'est pas le moment de régler tes comptes, lui conseille Marco.

Il a raison, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Mon père est beaucoup trop proche pour que je puisse réponde sans me faire repérer. Nous prenons l'ascenseur avant de marcher le long d'un couloir et d'atterrir sur le hall d'entrée.

\- Connie, tu vois Eren? demande Armin

\- Alors, je voudrais un sandwich...commande le concerné.

\- Connie... la ferme, clame Jean.

\- Mais c'est Sasha qui...

\- On s'en fout, lui répond Jean.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre une main sur mon oreille. Pourquoi les a-t-on autorisés à nous aider? je me le demande sérieusement. Ils ne prennent vraiment pas la situation au sérieux. Mon père me demande ce que j'ai à l'oreille du coup. Je sors alors l'excuse que je suis tombé à l'eau récemment et que j'ai dû me choper une otite au passage et que donc j'ai un petit peu mal. Il me dit qu'il y regardera une fois qu'on sera à destination.

\- Je le vois sortir, crie avec enthousiasme Hanji.

\- Oui mais arrête de manger autant de cookies, supplie son fiancé.

Apparemment, depuis qu'elle avait ce bébé, elle se jette sur tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à des cookies.

Nous passons devant Naile. Je lui fais signe de se préparer à nous suivre et que je ne connais pas la destination. Je reconnais au loin la voiture de mon père. Nous y montons et j'ai juste le temps de prévenir les autres de toute la situation pendant qu'il cherche ses clés dans sa poche. Il les retrouve assez vite et enclenche le moteur. L'oreillette se met de nouveau à grésiller. Une voix familière retentit à l'intérieur.

\- Naile! Passe-moi les clés de ta bagnole!

J'ai cru reconnaître la voix de Rivaille mais c'est impossible, il ne conduit plus. Pourtant, je suis sûr que c'était la sienne. Ce ton, c'est le sien, pas de doute possible. Je regarde dans le rétroviseur après qu'on est quitté la zone de l'hôpital. Je vois que c'est lui qui conduit la voiture derrière nous. Il a donc fait un nouveau choix, celui de me protéger. Je me sens beaucoup plus confiant sur l'opération à présent.

Nous nous arrêtons devant un vieil immeuble avec des appartements. Il m'ouvre la porte et se rue vers le lit. Il y sort une valise et m'explique qu'il doit bientôt prendre l'avion. Il aura donc besoin de moi l'aéroport. Il ajoute que l'enveloppe qu'il a déposée contient de l'argent pour payer nos dettes.

Je n'étais même au courant de cette histoire. Il ne veut rien me dire de plus sur le sujet. Alors, il aurait fait tout ceci dans notre intérêt? J'ai dû mal à y croire et tout s'embrouille à nouveau dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus qui est coupable ou alors ils le sont tous un peu au final que ce soit mon père ou Annie. Je ne sais plus et seul le claquement de la porte d'entrée me sort hors de ce brouillard. Elle s'est ouverte en grand sur Rivaille.

Il s'approche de nous. Mon père sort soudainement une arme à feu de sa valise. Il la pointe vers mon amant. Je lui demande de stopper son geste. Il se met alors à pleurer légèrement en me demandant pardon. Rivaille se rapproche encore un peu plus pour tenter de lui faire baisser son arme. Elle est aussitôt orientée de nouveau vers lui. Il est prêt à tirer mais hésite encore. Rivaille fait encore un pas. Il arme le revolver et un son de détonation retentit aussi vite.

J'imagine le pire en pensant voir le corps inanimé de l'homme que j'aime. Au final, contre toutes attentes, c'est celui de mon père que je vois gisant au sol. Le sang coule peu à peu. La personne derrière mon père était Erwin. Il a tiré avec sa propre arme avec un sourire dément sur les lèvres. Rivaille préfère éviter tout geste brusque. Le blond jette son arme à terre. Il attend qu'on l'arrête. Nanaba et Naile ne tardent pas à arriver. Ils découvrent la scène avec effroi et s'empressent de menotter Erwin. Il est emporté par une voiture de police tandis que des larmes coulent sur mes joues avant de tomber près du cadavre de mon père.

Rivaille ne dit rien, observant la scène en silence. Il pose seulement une main sur mon épaule en guise de soutien. Il attend que je me calme un peu avant de suggérer de rentrer.

Quelques jours sont passés et beaucoup de choses se sont déroulées. Erwin sera bientôt jugé pour le meurtre qu'il a commis. Toute cette affaire n'est pas encore claire dans ma tête. Beaucoup de zones d'ombre existent encore et existeront sûrement à l'avenir. Je me souviens juste de ma mère qui pleurait quand on lui a annoncé que papa était mort. Mikasa et moi ne lui avons pas caché la vérité. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon.

Je suis dans l'appartement avec Rivaille. Il est appuyé à la fenêtre pour savourer une cigarette en contemplant l'horizon. Je m'avance vers lui pour lui parler.

\- Finalement, Erwin a tué mon père pour te sauver...

\- Et le faire taire.

Quoi?

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Erwin n'a jamais eu aucun lien avec mon père à ma connaissance.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il savait à qui demander pour avoir ce dossier?

\- Alors...

\- Cette vieille branche de Pixis doit aussi être dans le coup à la différence qu'il a vu là une occasion de se venger de la démission forcée dont il a été victime à l'époque.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, il est peut-être excentrique mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de...

\- Tu crois?

En fait, je n'en suis plus certain. Je me remémore l'instant où Erwin a tenté de me jeter dans le vide. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain dans ses expressions et ses gestes alors qu'habituellement, il semblait être doux et serviable. C'est moi qui suis encore jeune pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'une partie de nous est bien sombre. Chaque être humain en possède sa part. Rivaille tire une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans son cendrier et d'envoyer la fumée vers l'extérieur de l'appartement. Ses yeux sont de nouveau sur l'horizon de manière pensive. J'essaye encore de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Tu sais Eren, la dette de tes parents, c'est Erwin le responsable.

Je ne sais que répondre. Il ajoute alors qu'il s'est souvenu d'un détail qui date d'il y a presque dix ans. C'était au tout début de sa carrière de pompier et lui de musicien. Ils avaient été boire un verre lors d'un soir après une journée de travail. Son ami se plaignait de ne pas être assez rémunéré. En revanche, il avait trouvé la solution à son problème.

Intrigué, Rivaille lui avait demandé quelle était cette solution miracle. Elle trouvait son origine dans des arnaques immobilières où les propriétaires s'endettaient assez vite à leur insu. On leur faisait croire que le contrat était une opportunité à ne pas manquer alors que c'était faux. Il l'avait mis en garde sur cette idée qui lui semblait très mauvaise. Malheureusement, Erwin est quelqu'un de très sûr de lui et il était donc sûr à l'époque de ne pas se faire coincer. Encore maintenant, il me dit qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il aille en prison pour avoir tué mon père pas pour avoir embobiner une masse de gens.

Je me rends compte qu'une bonne partie de cette affaire a été orchestrée par le blond. Je désire entreprendre des poursuites contre ce salopard. Rivaille me fait comprendre que c'est une mauvaise idée. Il me dit que de toute façon, ce type est très malin et l'inculper pour ses arnaques serait très laborieux et long. Il ne me dit pas d'abandonner juste de réfléchir à quelle est la meilleure option. Mon père s'est fait corrompre pour pouvoir rembourser la dette. Ma mère sort de l'hôpital demain avec l'enveloppe. Elle pourra vivre dans une nouvelle maison avec l'argent de l'assurance. La perte de son mari l'a déjà assez affectée et ce procès également.

Je dois admettre que Rivaille a raison. Il vaut mieux ne pas lui mettre plus de stress sur le dos et sur le nôtre aussi. Nous avons tous assez souffert ainsi et je lui fais confiance quand il dit qu'il sera difficile d'avoir le dernier mot sur le blond. Il le connaît mieux que quiconque après toutes ces années. Il est plus important de se concentrer sur l'instant présent avec un futur aux côtés de Rivaille. C'est pourquoi, je l'enlace une fois de plus pour l'embrasser.

Une semaine plus tard, une page de l'histoire a été tournée et la vie a repris son cours. Les vacances d'été s'achèvent avec son lot de surprises. La première est que nous n'avons même pas été payés la moitié de notre salaire pour avoir travaillé au café. Le vieux est en réalité un radin de la pire espèce et donc nous avons dû renoncer à notre voyage cette année. Il nous avait retenu le nombre de jour de paye pour chaque jour d'absence même si la plupart étaient involontaires. En revanche, il a offert à Rivaille un emploi. Il lui a proposé de devenir le pianiste du café. Le concerné avait refusé la première fois. Il s'est maintenant pris au jeu à force d'insistance de ma part et le café accueille davantage de clients qu'avant. La majorité étaient des femmes qui venaient uniquement pour le voir et qui gloussaient autour de lui quand il jouait. Il ne les regardait même pas et attendait mon arrivée. Un rituel s'était installé. J'allais vers lui et il m'attrapait par la taille pour m'embrasser ce qui en décevait un grand nombre d'entre elles.

Pour ce qui est de nos amis, Armin rendait visite à Annie tous les jours pour la soutenir. Elle irait de mieux en mieux et devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici quelques mois. Pour rattraper le retard scolaire, le Hanji passait aussi de temps en temps pour la remettre à niveau ou l'aider à s'améliorer. Quand elle reviendra en cours, l'écart avec les autres ne sera pas trop grand. D'ailleurs, elle a annoncé sa grossesse à tout le monde même les voisins, l'école et j'en passe. L'hôpital ne suffisait pas apparemment. Elle a même saoulé son fiancé pour qu'ils se marient le plus tôt possible. Elle s'amenait souvent au café pour nous demander quelle robe lui irait le mieux. Les magazines inondaient le comptoir où Pixis reluquait les différents mannequins.

Jean, Connie, Sasha et les autres travaillaient seulement sur leurs devoirs de vacances avec l'excuse qu'ils attendaient Marco. En cours, c'était une tête avec Armin. Ils en profitaient donc les charognards puisque Marco était assez gentil pour les aider. Par contre, je n'ai pas envie de voir à quoi ressemble leur lieu de travail. Rivaille en ferait sûrement une crise cardiaque. Reiner a eu sa dose d'émotion lui aussi. Il a enfin déclaré sa flamme à Christa. Cette dernière ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Son amour allant pour Ymir. Bertholt passa une soirée entière à consoler son ami.

Le jugement d'Erwin est tombé lui aussi. Celui-ci est de cinq ans de prison avec sursis pour avoir donné la mort sans intention de la donner en guise de première sentence même s'il devra être rappelé devant la cour de justice. Je crois qu'il a encore bien manipulé son monde. On raconte qu'il a réussi à avoir à sa botte quelques membres du personnel dans son camp.

Les funérailles de mon père se sont terminées la semaine dernière aussi. L'instant fut difficile. Ma mère, Mikasa et moi avons pu compter sur le soutien de nos amis.

Nanaba est monté en grade et s'occupe de cette affaire de trafic de médicaments. Mike ne travaille plus sur le terrain. Il continue de superviser les enquêtes. Son flair étant toujours utile pour remarquer les moindres petits détails suspects dans un dossier.

Pour ce qui de ma mère et Mikasa, l'assurance leur a trouvé un logement le temps qu'on reconstruise notre ancienne maison. Elles se portent bien même si Mikasa continue de m'appeler tous les jours pour savoir si je vais bien.

Quant à moi...

J'ai emménagé avec Rivaille dans un appartement entre le café et l'école. Ce n'est pas toujours facile avec son caractère de maniaque de la propreté. Heureusement, il s'en occupe en grande partie. J'ai la tâche de cuisiner pendant qu'il crée de nouvelles compositions. Certains soirs, il me donne parfois des leçons de piano. Le temps semble s'arrêter dans ces moments-là. Shin se couche quelque part et savoure les différentes mélodies qui emplissent la pièce.

Je sens une présence contre moi. Elle m'enlace par derrière et pose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. J'arrête de préparer le repas pour lui prendre les mains.

\- Rivaille...

Je me retourne et nous nous embrassons. Il est souvent d'humeur câline ces derniers temps. Ce qui lui ressemble pas du tout. Il garde tout de même une certaine indépendance même s' il désire qu'on passe par la case festivité au lit chaque soir. Il stoppe le baiser pour s'asseoir au piano. La partition que nous avons intitulée ensemble est toujours posée en premier. Les autres sont soigneusement rangées dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Je me mets à côté de lui pour l'accompagner. Cette musique, nous la jouons uniquement quand nous sommes tous les deux. Nos doigts sont les seuls à se poser sur les différentes notes qui la composent. Comme les deux ailes d'un oiseau, nous formons une paire. Si elle n'existait pas, tout comme l'oiseau incapable de voler, jamais cette musique ne pourrait résonner. Dans nos cœurs se joue maintenant une mélodie d'espoir.

* * *

Me revoilà une dernière fois avant de se quitter pour cette histoire.

Cela fait maintenant près d'un an que son brouillon a été écrit. La voilà achevée et publiée. Dans tous les cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la construire et j'espère sincèrement que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire. D'ailleurs, merci de l'avoir lue de près ou de loin.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui se sont exprimés d'une manière ou d'une autre car cela m'a encouragé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Je vous souhaite pour le mot de la fin qu'une mélodie d'espoir pourra également se jouer pour vous.


End file.
